Lazo eterno
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Ciel y Alois huyen, Sebastián y Claude le persiguen, un encuentro involuntario cuyo camino estará marcado por el dolor, odio, desesperación y sangre, pero que culminará en un lazo eterno. Shonen-ai. AU. Sebas/Ciel. Claude/Alois.
1. Atrapados

**CAPITULO 1. -ATRAPADOS**

Ciel veía con evidente apatía a su amigo que deambulaba feliz por la habitación de la enorme mansión, danzando de un lado a otro, el rubio parecía más que encantado con el lugar…se arrojaba sobre la cama, hurgaba entre los cajones, se probaba la ropa, realmente parecía feliz.

—Déjalo, ¿Cuántos tiempo más planeas estar así?—preguntó el pequeño sin contener su molestia—. Sólo estaremos aquí una noche, nos hemos movido demasiado durante estos días, dentro de poco vendrán por nosotros y entonces…

—¡Bailemos Ciel!—y haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras el otro muchacho tomó a su delgado amigo de las manos y lo obligó a danzar por la habitación, en círculos perfectos, tal y como recordaba lo hacían las personas en las películas—. ¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro! ¿No es acaso esto divertido?

El menor no respondió, aunque estaba seguro de que al menos para él no lo era y sin dudarlo arrojó a Alois sobre la cama dando por terminado el infantil juego, el niño continuo riendo mientras se envolvía entre las sábanas de seda…sonreía, Ciel pensó en que Alois siempre tenía una expresión de alegría que le desesperaba en más de un sentido, era tan estúpido…le vio y dedico una fría mirada, Alois fue consciente de ella, su rostro se tornó triste.

—¿Estas molesto conmigo?—preguntó el chiquillo corriendo hasta Ciel y tomando sus manos—. Todo mundo esta molesto conmigo, ¿Cómo podría soportar que tu también lo estuvieras?—acto seguido se hinco reclinando su rostro sobre las rodillas del otro—. ¿Cómo podría soportarlo?—. Ciel percibió de inmediato el dolor en sus palabras, la culpa asomó a su mente, no podía hacerle eso a Alois, él era todo lo que ese chico tenía y Alois lo era todo para él. Redundante quizás pensaba en ocasiones, pero no por ello menos cierto…una dependencia que tarde o temprano los orillaría al borde del precipicio.

—No estoy molesto Alois, no lo estoy—respondió con firmeza poniéndose de pie y apartándolo.

—¿De verdad?—inquirió con emoción.

—¿Cuándo te he mentido?

—¡Te quiero!—exclamó Alois lanzándose emocionado sobre su amigo, quién como siempre le esquivo.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que me toquen...—guardo silencio un momento y agregó con una seriedad mayor a la correspondiente a su edad—. Duerme un poco, nos quedaremos esta noche, mañana nos marcharemos…No quiero tener ninguna pelea innecesaria, esta vez no nos atraparán.

Alois observo fijamente a su amigo y con un aire perverso que constrataba con la personalidad mostrada segundos atrás agregó.

—No permitiré que nadie te moleste, nadie.

Salieron de la habitación, recorrieron el elegante pasillo, el sonido se sus pasos desapareció entre la alfombra mullida, las obras de arte colgadas sobre las paredes le fueron indiferentes, el decorado suntuoso no llamo su atención siquiera por un segundo…bajaron las escaleras, los movimientos de ambos elegantes. La idea de enfrentarse a la escena que abajo tendría lugar le causaba repulsión a Ciel, no importaba cuantas veces lo viera o que tan natural se suponía debía de ser para él, jamás se acostumbraría ni agradaría; en cambio Alois sonreía extasiado con tan sólo imaginarlo, detalle que no pasaba desapercibido a su amigo.

Alois mayor que Ciel por unos meses y por lo tanto en estatura fue el primero en saltar el charco de sangre, extendió la mano hasta su compañero ayudándole a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Acaso no es hermoso?

Ciel no respondió, odiaba mentirle, incluso si esas mentiras hacían feliz a su amigo.

El rubio soltó la mano del menor y corrió hasta uno de los muchos cadáveres que estaban regados sobre el suelo, se arrodilló frente al de un hombre joven y le observó fijamente…la expresión de dolor, desesperación, miedo…le gustaba, no sabía porque pero le gustaba ver a otras personas sufrir, al igual que él; ellas lo merecían.

—¡Ciel!—exclamó al sentir como el otro lo tomaba del brazo indicándole que debía ponerse de pie, asintió con la cabeza e hizo caso de la sugerencia—. Espera…—susurró tomando con la punta de los dedos una gota de sangre que le escurría al hombre por el cuello, estaba a punto de llevárselo a los labios cuando Ciel sujeto su mano impidiéndoselo, le observó furioso…ambas orbes se encontraron, pero la determinación y frialdad propia de las azules del menor de ellos apaciguaron pronto la ira de Alois quién finalmente dejo que el otro le limpiará.

—No debemos mostrarle que tienen razón, no lo haremos… ¡No beberemos más sangre! ¿Lo has entendido?—dictamino con fuerza imponiéndose sobre el otro.

—Pero…

—Esta bien, sino es indispensable no lo haremos—explicó Ciel expresándose en un tono más bajo pero no menos severo, le dio un vistazo al espectáculo que tenía lugar frente a si, al menos una decena de cadáveres, todos asesinados por Alois. Estaba consciente de que le pedía demasiado al exigirle que se contuviera cuando horas atrás le había dado una tarjeta amarilla obteniendo como resultado esa masacre, pero había sido necesario…además su atolondrado amigo no tenía tanto control como él, no en ese sentido—. Mientras el proyecto no este completo podemos hacerlo. ¿Comprendes?

Alois quién continuaba arrodillado inclinó los hombros, se puso de pie y tomando de la mano a Ciel lo sacó del salón.

—Este lugar no te gusta, lo se…Es frío.

Como un niño pequeño que busca huevos de pascua entró en cada una de las habitaciones, Ciel se limitó a seguirle…finalmente entró a la que parecía ser la habitación de huéspedes.

—¿Te parece bien aquí?—inquirió el rubio con una sonrisa a sabiendas de que su amigo odiaba dormir con los objetos personales de otras personas, los recuerdos le pesaban.

—Si.

—Entonces aquí será…

Ambos niños se acostaron sobre la cama con las luces encendidas, Alois se asió a Ciel como si de un muñeco de felpa se tratará, los quejidos y muecas del otro no se hicieron esperar, quizás dormir juntos estuviera bien a los ocho o diez años, pero con catorce…

—Si te sujeto con fuerza no te marcharás de mi lado sin que yo lo sepa—susurró Alois al oído de su compañero empezando a ser presa del sueño—y nadie te llevará lejos, no lo permitiré…

El suave ronquido de Alois impidió que Ciel contestará, siempre se dormía tan rápido, intentó alejarse pero los dedos inconscientes del mayor se asieron a su cintura…ni siquiera en sueños lo dejaba en paz, de acuerdo, estaba bien…él había aceptado hacía mucho que fuera así y en momentos como aquel no le parecía del todo mal, el muchacho tenía una expresión en verdad apacible mientras dormía.

—Buenas noches, Alois—comentó Ciel con indiferencia, una costumbre que sus padres le habían enseñado desde pequeño y un detalle más sobre su infancia que al igual qué muchas otras cosas jamás podría olvidar…

* * *

Sebastián tomó la copa de vino, le agitó antes de beber de ella; sabía bien, Claude su compañero le dedicó una recriminadora mirada antes de arrancársela de las manos, el otro le observó y sonriendo agregó con sarcasmo.

-Si tomó café también me lo quitarás alegando que la cafeína me volverá "impredecible".

-No debemos beber mientras estamos de servicio-replicó el otro ignorando el comentario, preparó otra arma y se la ofreció a Sebastián quién tras verla con desdén la aceptó, simplemente no entraba dentro de sus métodos. El otro refunfuño, no le agradaba su nuevo compañero, pero ya que le había sido asignado no tenía otra opción más que tolerarlo con todos sus malos hábitos y costumbres.

-¿Con que esté es Ciel Phanthomhive?-preguntó Sebastián observando la fotografía de un niño de aproximadamente trece años, cara redonda, cabello negros, grandes ojos de un intenso azul y una expresión de verdadera amargura-. Y este es Alois Trancy…-centró su mirada en la fotografía del otro niño, la misma edad que el anterior, rostro ligeramente afilado, cabellos rubios, ojos azul cielo; sonrió con ironía al compararlos con el anterior, este parecía tan feliz-. Estos chicos no parecen realmente un peligro-admitió recargándose sobre el respaldo del mueble-en realidad debo decir que me parecen atractivos, incluso encantadores. Igual a modelos o pequeños actores.

-No te dejes manipular por su aspecto, fueron creados con ese propósito-objetó Claude observando por la ventana, la tormenta pronto comenzaría, sería el momento perfecto para atacarlos.

-La ingeniería genética realmente hace milagros-comentó Sebastián poniéndose de pie, se acomodó la chaqueta de su traje y se tronó los dedos, el estilo y la elegancia debían conservarse sin importar la circunstancia y ni una tormenta o un par de niños superdotados se lo impedirían.

Claude terminó de limpiar sus lentes y se los colocó, abrochó las agujetas de sus zapatos y con la expresión obtusa que usualmente le acompañaba agregó.

-Vayamos.

-Si, démosle a esos niños el saludo de buenas noches-concluyó Sebastián abriendo la puerta del hotel, si tenía suerte dentro de una hora podría disfrutar nuevamente de ese delicioso vino.

Salieron de la habitación, Claude asumió el rol de conductor ante la leve molesta de Sebastián quién prefería llevar el liderazgo la mayor parte del tiempo, condujeron durante hora y media hasta encontrarse con una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, la residencia tomaba un aspecto amenazador a la luz de los rayos y truenos productos de la tormenta, cargaron sus armas y bajaron empapándose bajo la fría y agresiva lluvia. Ambos rostros concentrados, Claude con la expresión adusta y severa que regularmente le acompañaba y Sebastián vestido con la sobriedad y confianza que le aseguraba qué no fallaría en su trabajo.

Recorrieron el inmenso jardín, la ausencia total de cualquier ruido humano le confirmó sus sospechas, todas las luces estaban apagadas, excepto las de una habitación. Se dirigieron hasta ella a sabiendas de que las probabilidades de que se tratará de una trampa eran altas, caminaron por el vestíbulo sin prestarle la menor atención a los cadáveres, ahora era un hecho, sus objetivos se hallaban dentro de esa mansión.

Ciel despertó antes que Alois, siempre pasaba…igual que si un sexto sentido le alertará cuando corría algún peligro, aunque pensándolo con detenimiento, posiblemente se trataba de eso, una cualidad que lo hacía único. Movió a Alois para que se despertará, el menor se negó entre quejidos y pretextos absurdos, indignado ante la escena Ciel le planto una leve bofetada obligándole a despertar.

-Están aquí-le susurró al oído tan pronto estuvo consciente, Alois esbozó una sonrisa, no esperaba volver a "jugar" tan pronto.

-¿Puedo matarlos?-inquirió separándose de Ciel y sentándose sobre la cama.

-Si-aceptó el otro muchacho obligado por la situación, Alois percibió su irritación, no le molesto, Ciel tenía razón.

Se pusieron de pie, comenzaron a encender cada una de las luces de la mansión, en minutos la casa se tornó esplendorosa, rebosante de una vida de la que carecía; bajaron hasta el salón principal, sus invitados estaban debajo, ambos lo sabían.

Sebastián al igual que Claude sintió la presencia de ambos niños, encendió las luces y ahí estaban, de pie en las escaleras, uno detrás del otro, con ese aire jactancioso y arrogante propio de aquellos que se creían los mejores y en cierta forma lo eran o habían sido, al menos hasta su llegada.

-Sólo lo diré una vez-exclamó en voz alta Claude caminando hasta ellos, se detuvo a unos pasos de las escaleras-. Vengan con nosotros y prometemos no hacerles daño.

Alois comenzó a reír, el sonido melodioso y divertido encajaba con sus mejillas coloradas, permanecía frente a Ciel, protegiéndolo u ocultándolo.

-Eso realmente fue divertido, por favor…dime más, hazme reír un poco más, por favor.

Claude esbozó una mueca al sentir como el niño se lanzaba sobre su cuello y le besaba en el cuello.

-Dime-le susurró cerca del oído-. Ya que tu sangre es igual a la nuestra, ¿Acaso tendrá un sabor delicioso o tal vez extraordinario?

Claude no contestó y tampoco dudo, tomó al chico del cuello y lo torció, el cuello crujió, la sangre no tenía porque fluir sino era estrictamente necesaria, esas habían sido sus órdenes.

Ciel permaneció impasible, incluso al observar como inyectaban a Alois en el cuello, su expresión serena y que parecía tener la seguridad de que podía controlarlo todo no cambió siquiera un instante; Sebastián se sintió atraído por tal cualidad, frío…tan frío que parecía muerto.

-¿No vas a oponer resistencia?-inquirió el hombre de ojos rojos dirigiéndose hasta Ciel-. ¿No te importa acaso lo que le hemos hecho a tu amigo?

-Si hubiera prestado mayor atención se habría dado cuenta que no tenemos oportunidad ante ustedes, no son simples humanos o siquiera híbridos, son perfectos…vampiros perfectos-. Bajo las escaleras con lentitud, continuaba sintiendo asco de los cadáveres, su repulsión no quedo oculta a los ojos del adulto quién sin dudarlo lo tomó en brazos y alejó de los cuerpos.

-¡Bájame!-gritó el chiquillo dando por primera muestra de alguna expresión-. ¡He dicho que me bajes!-exclamó irritado una vez más, el adulto obedeció en silencio.

-¿Opondrás resistencia?-inquirió este mismo.

-Aún si lo hago no tengo oportunidad de ganar-admitió, su voz y timbre se impregnaron de tristeza y dolor por unos instantes-. Nosotros no somos más que un par de prototipos intentando escapar de su destino, ustedes son…perfectos, pero si están aquí es porque tampoco pueden controlar su instinto-. Comenzó a reír, a diferencia de su amigo su risa invadió cada rincón del salón, fría y amarga-. Son incluso más patéticos que nosotros dos… ¡Atrapados dentro de un destino del que no podrán jamás escapar!-continuó riendo, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y mostró su cuello-. Adelante-dijo dirigiéndose hacia Sebastián-hazlo ya…

El adulto sonrió, sacó una pequeña jeringa rellena con un líquido negro y la introdujo en el cuello del niño, instantes después lo sostenía en brazos, inconsciente, pasó sus manos sobre sus mejillas, hermoso, realmente era hermoso…como una frágil muñeca de porcelana que en cualquier momento podría romperse.

-Nuestro trabajo ha terminado-agregó Claude quién cargaba con Alois.

Y con ambos infantes en brazos salieron de la mansión.

* * *

Alois observó por la ventana, tenía nauseas, la cabeza le dolía tanto que sentía como si fuera a estallarle en cualquier momento, intentó mover su mano, no pudo, abrió los ojos…la habitación levemente alumbrada por una pequeña lámpara le asustó, cerró los ojos, tenía miedo…le temía a la oscuridad.

-¿Ya has despertado?-distinguió en el saludo la voz de aquel que lo había capturado, esquivó la mirada-. ¿Te asusta la oscuridad?-cuestionó el adulto encendiéndose la lámpara.

-Gracias…-exclamó sonriendo, su pulso se normalizó y todo rastro de temor desapareció.

-Es irónico que te asuste la oscuridad cuando se supone que eres un ser de naturaleza nocturna.

-No me importa, la oscuridad…me da miedo, no lo puedo evitar-replicó como si se tratará de la cosa más normal del mundo-. Todo mundo le teme a algo, inclusive Ciel…o tú-sonrió divertido.

Podía hablar, bien, eso significaba que el efecto inicial del somnífero estaba pasando, aunque continuaba sin moverse, en verdad le gustaba conversar si estaba hablando en tal situación.

-¿Dónde esta Ciel?-inquirió buscando por la habitación a su amigo.

-Lo tenemos en otra habitación, llegarán por ustedes dentro de poco-contestó el adulto colocando una almohada debajo de la cabeza del infante para que estuviera más cómodo-hasta entonces tenemos órdenes explicitas de mantenerlos separados.

-Comprendo-. No era la primera vez que intentaban huir, no tenía porque ser de otra manera-. ¿Cómo te llamas?-inquirió al parecer olvidando que horas atrás había intentado matarlo.

-Eso no es algo que debas de saber-replicó el adulto cubriéndolo con una sábana temiendo que resintiera las bajas temperaturas.

-Tampoco es algo que no deba de saber. ¡Dímelo! O en el peor de los casos inventa un nombre falso que me entretenga.

-Mi nombre es Claude Faustus-confesó por temor a que esa conversación se tornará interminable.

Alois asintió con alegría al escucharlo, miró hacia la ventana y preguntó.

-Oye Claude, ¿Qué hora es?

-Las tres de la mañana-respondió sin entender el porque de su pregunta.

-Podrías abrir las cortinas y dejarme ver el amanecer-pidió tímidamente-pasará mucho antes de que pueda volver a verlo-explicó exhalando un gran suspiro.

El mayor observo su delineado rostro y por un segundo sintió el impulso de por primera vez en años de desobedecer las reglas, romperlas y mandarlas al demonio sin una razón justificable, mas que la de cumplir el capricho de un niño, no obstante pronto recordó cual era su lugar y trabajo.

-Tengo órdenes específicas de mantenerte en esta habitación cerrada hasta que lleguen por ti.

-¡Que aburrido eres! Bueno, no importa, lo esperaba…-expresó-. Puedes acercarte un momento -pidió, el adulto obedeció con cautela y aceptó-. Por cierto mi nombre es Alois-dijo entre risas cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para clavar sus pequeños colmillos en el cuello del mayor, sólo duro un segundo-. En verdad, tu sangre es deliciosa Claude-dijo riendo como un niño que acaba de recibir un anhelado regalo.

Claude se llevó las manos hasta el cuello, su expresión denotaba desprecio, pero no hacia el niño quién lucía realmente animado, sino hacia él mismo por haber sido tan tonto como para dejarse engañar de esa manera.

En la habitación adjunta Ciel observaba con desprecio a Sebastián, su mirada orgullosa competía incluso con la pose arrogante que postrado sobre la cama aún mantenía.

-Eres muy pequeño como para enojarte de esa manera-se burló Sebastián disfrutando finalmente de su vino, se lo merecía y cumplido el trabajo nadie podría impedírselo.

-No molestes-replicó Ciel cansado de todo aquello, si pudiera suicidarse lo haría sin pensarlo. Estaba tan fastidiado de todo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-inquirió el hombre acercando la silla para verle de cerca, esos ojos habían llamado su atención en la fotografía, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de verlos de cerca, llenos de pasión, fuerza y odio.

-898765-respondió el niño sin inmutarse-ese es mi nombre oficial, aunque supongo que ya sabes mi "verdadero" nombre-explico con apatía, no tenía caso repetir algo inútil-. ¿Y el tuyo?

-759632-respondió Sebastián sin sorprenderse de que el niño se refiriera de esa manera a si mismo, él no permitía que casi nadie le llamara por su verdadero nombre.

-El ser llamado por un número en ocasiones es conveniente, ¿no?-preguntó Ciel esquivando la mirada, la poso sobre la ventana.

-¿Te gustaría ver el amanecer?-inquirió Sebastián al ver la melancolía del rostro del pequeño.

-No me interesa, prefiero la oscuridad…es agradable, en la oscuridad no hay nada.

El adulto terminó de beber su vino, sirvió un poco más en la misma copa e intentó dársela a Ciel, la colocó sobre los labios del pequeño quién escupió el poco contenido que llego hasta sus labios.

-¡No lo quiero!

-Tienes que hacerlo, incluso sabe y huele como vino…no puedes negarte-estaba enfadado y no sabía porque, si el chiquillo caprichoso no quería beber era su problema, pese a eso prosiguió-. Estas demasiado pálido, necesitas alimentarte o…

-Moriré-terminó sarcástico-, no me hagas reír. Si eso pasará sería tan feliz.

-Debes hacerlo-y sin dar paso a más discusiones Sebastián realizó una pequeña cortada en su cuello y hundió la cabeza de Ciel en el, haciendo acopio de su máxima voluntad el chico intentó alejarse, más las palabras del adulto lo indujeron a beber.

-Lamentándote no conseguirás nada, acepta tu naturaleza y saca provecho de ella. Esa es la única manera de la que podrás escapar de tu destino.

Y sin miedos o dudas hundió sus colmillos, tenía razón y odiaba admitirlo, pero ¿Por qué le ayudaba?, ¿Qué quería de él?, ¿Qué significado tenían esas palabras? No tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar en las respuesta, la oleada de interminable e inexplicable placer al beber la sangre se apoderó de su cuerpo en segundos; se sentía sucio, maldito, impuro pero al mismo tiempo se apoderaba de su cuerpo tal sentimiento de alegría, gozo y paz que nada más importaba…un par de segundos nada más y todo terminó.

Sebastián apartó el rostro de Ciel de su cuello, bebió de la copa de vino, en realidad se trataba de un suplemento de la sangre, tenía el aspecto, color y hasta aroma de un vino de la más alta calidad, más era un sustituto con un exquisito sabor para aquellos que les repugnaba beber sangre; la obstinación del menor debía ser alta para que incluso se negará a beber de esté.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-inquirió Ciel intentado normalizar su respiración, siempre se agitaba, hasta envidiaba la facilidad con que Alois podía sobreponerse después de beber, quizás todo se tratará de práctica.

-Las respuestas llegarán en su momento-concluyó Sebastián llevando sus manos hasta su cuello, dolía…había bebido demasiado en tan poco tiempo. Era poderoso sin duda alguna, canalizar ese talento hacia la dirección correcta no sería una tarea sencilla, pero nada había que Sebastián Michaelis no pudiera conseguir.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Hola, algún día escribiré algo normal…No lo se, pero es que con esta serie me vienen ideas locas y con poco sentido común, pero bueno.

Si, tratará de vampiros, pero no vegetarianos ni melosos, en lo personal no me gustan los de ese tipo, en realidad esta un poquito enredado al ser el primer capi y hay muchos huecos, pero bueno…con el tiempo se irán resolviendo.

La personalidad de Alois es un lío, con sólo 1 capi en escena se pudo saber mucho y poco, me gusta imaginarlo como un niño juguetón pero con momentos tenebrosos. Claude es un tanto más rígido, así que no hay tantos problemas.

Como siempre un AU, cada personaje cargará con un pasado doloroso o al menos trágico, pero ideado por mi al ser un AU.

Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia, etc.., será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Vínculos

**CAPITULO 2. —VINCULO**

Y Ciel escuchaba los gemidos ahogados de Alois, esos sollozos interminables, tenía muchas lágrimas que derramar pensó, de alguna manera sentía que lloraba por los dos; él que siempre permanecía frío e impasible, cuando se convertía en presa de la desesperación y angustia total no hacía otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos y decirse a si mismo que estaba bien, no le afectaba tanto como creían e incluso si así fuera no estaba dispuesto a mostrárselo, no demostraría sus miedos ni debilidad a nadie, pero Alois…

Sintió el impulso de patear esa pared, evadir el sistema de seguridad e ir hasta donde su amigo y decirle que se tranquilizará, lo sacaba de quicios y no quería continuar escuchando ese suave pero constante llanto, mas encerrado dentro de esa pequeña habitación no podía hacer otra además de permanecer sentado y fingir que no le afectaba.

Se recostó sobre el suelo, ese era su castigo por haber intentado escapar, deberían estar acostumbrados…sabían que Alois le temía a la oscuridad hasta un grado inimaginable y que él detestaba escuchar a su amigo llorar, no necesitaban de golpes o amenazas, ni siquiera de matarles de hambre; había cosas tan extraordinariamente simples que lastimaban más que cualquier otra.

Permaneció un largo tiempo ahí, recostado, pensando en el presente, pasado y futuro…bien, podrían haber pasado días, meses o años, no le importaba y por un momento deseo quedarse en esa oscura y vacía habitación por siempre, al menos de esta manera su mente sería libre, únicamente tendrían prisionero a su cuerpo, pero ese era un cuerpo que no quería, en realidad había momentos en que ni siquiera lo sentía suyo, lo habían manipulado de tantas maneras que ahora sólo era un cascaron que albergaba su mente, sino fuera ateo creería que también un alma.

Lanzó un suspiro largo y escuchó como Alois empezaba a golpearse contra las paredes, se lastimaría; si tan sólo pudiera hablarle y decirle que se tranquilizará, pero eso era parte del "castigo", hacerles ver su debilidad e impotencia…los cuartos estaban diseñados para que Ciel pudiera escuchar a Alois, pero en cambio el rubio no tenía ningún contacto con el exterior, solo en una enorme habitación con su miedo más grande: la oscuridad.

Cerró los ojos, no moriría sin importar el daño que se auto infringiera, así que técnicamente no tenía nada de que preocuparse…Sin ser consciente del hecho termino por dormirse.

* * *

Sebastián observo al niño rubio dormir, su pecho subía y bajaba con naturalidad, el cuerpo cubierto de vendajes teñidos de rojo le hacía ver especialmente encantador, similar a la obra de un artista enfermo, una descripción idónea de la verdadera belleza física, aquella que sin importar las circunstancias permanecía firme, regia e imponente.

Claude llego en ese preciso momento y cerró las persianas, Sebastián le observó, tenía una obsesión por arruinarle los pocos momentos que en verdad valía disfrutar en la vida.

—¿Dónde esta el otro niño?—preguntó refiriéndose a Ciel, Claude reviso un par de notas y respondió.

—En otra habitación, él no tiene ninguna herida. En este momento le deben estar examinando.

—Convertirnos en los guardianes de estos niños no es el trabajo que me imaginaba cuando me mandaron a llamar—objeto poniéndose de pie y tomando una gruesa carpeta donde se hallaban almacenados la mayoría de los datos del niño al que debería vigilar; Ciel Phanthomhive rezaba la etiqueta frente a esta y debajo estaba su nombre de identificación, la había leído la noche anterior; era un chico interesante desde su punto de vista, demasiado como para ser descrito de una manera tan fría y estoica como se hacía en los textos científicos. Su trabajo continuaba sin agradarle del todo, pero las pocas líneas intercambiadas con Ciel le daban esperanza de que no fuera tan terrible como hasta ahora parecía—. Iré a verlo—comentó levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Claude permaneció en la misma y entró a donde Alois dormía, temblaba…todo su cuerpo temblaba, el niño tenía una pesadilla. Colocó una mano sobre su frente, en ese momento el adolescente abrió los ojos…le vio fijamente y en un susurro apenas audible dijo.

—Toma mi mano…

Sus palabras llevaban impresas el toque propio de una súplica y orden. Esas claras orbes azules lo miraban, cubriendo e impregnando todo su alrededor de emociones…odio, miedo, amor, desesperanza…, terminó por tomarla y permaneció de pie ahí durante horas, incluso cuando Alois volvió a dormir no soltó su mano.

A unos metros de ahí Sebastián entró a la habitación de Ciel, tuvo que pasar un complejo sistema de seguridad antes de entrar, al parecer tras su escape habían mejorado e incrementado las medidas tomadas.

Lo encontró sentado frente a un escritorio, leía un libro y tomaba notas ocasionales, al menos cincuenta libros se hallaban esparcidos por la diminuta habitación que no consistía en más mobiliario que una cama, mesa, silla y escritorio, todos teñidos de un blanco extraordinariamente puro; capaz de volver loco a cualquiera desde su punto de vista.

Se colocó al lado de Ciel, el niño no se digno a alzar la vista siquiera un segundo, demasiado interesado en sus estudios.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó tras un corto silencio.

—¿Qué te parece que hago?—preguntó Ciel sin por ello detenerse.

—De acuerdo, en tal caso cambiaré la forma en que formule la pregunta, ¿Qué lees?

—Un libro sobre psicología—respondió el chiquillo cerrando de golpe el libro y los cuadernos, los acomodó en hilera sobre mesa y centró su mirada en Sebastián—. ¿Qué quieres?—cuestionó sin modales.

—Conversar contigo.

—¿Serás mi nuevo Guardián?—preguntó el menor observándolo con indiferencia, Sebastián asintió.

La expresión fría y apática de Ciel cambio por un segundo, sus labios esbozaron una burlona pero encantadora sonrisa y agregó.

—Entonces terminarás muerto, tarde o temprano…Lo juro.

Y abrió el libro volviendo su atención nuevamente hacia las letras, por último agregó:

—Llámame cuando mis clases empiecen, de otra manera no quiero tener contacto contigo.

Sebastián se arrodilló para quedar al nivel del niño, tomó su rostro y tranquilamente dijo.

—Incluso el más puro diamante puede romperse si se golpea en la zona correcta con el instrumento idóneo.

Disfrutó con la manera en que Ciel frunció el ceño, molesto, enfadado al no tener nada que responder; esquivo el manotazo del menor con el que le indico no quería que le tocara y se marchó de la habitación con gesto indiferente, no podía tomarse en serio las rabietas de un chiquillo.

Ciel apretó los puños y lo maldijo para sus adentros, odiaba que se burlarán de él…pero el moriría, moriría al igual que todos sus antiguos Guardianes, uno más que añadir a la lista no incrementaría su cargo de conciencia y entonces recordó, no lo sabía, no conocía su nombre…corrió hasta él hombre y le tomó del brazo segundos antes de que saliera del cuarto.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—preguntó con la respiración agitada.

—Sebastián Michaelis—respondió el otro, Ciel lo memorizó…tenía un nombre y era todo lo que necesitaba, entonces le soltó, regresó al escritorio y retomó su lectura.

* * *

El muchacho había permanecido callado desde hacía horas, Claude le observaba desde la habitación adjunta, había despertado, limpiado sus lágrimas y recostado sobre la cama con una expresión de tedio y aburrimiento tal que hasta el mismo se sintió abrumado en determinado momento. Un mechón de cabello rubio le caía por el rostro…su expresión expresaba tristeza.

Tomó la bandeja donde cargaba la cena y entro a la habitación, el niño sonrió emocionado al verlo, se puso de pie y se sujeto a su cuello ante la sorpresa del adulto que en ningún momento se había esperado una reacción de tal tipo.

—¡Volviste!—exclamó Alois asiéndose con tal fuerza que Claude casi pierde el equilibrio, deposito la bandeja en la pequeña mesa de la habitación y tomando firme, pero delicadamente al menor lo devolvió a la cama. Alois continuaba sonriendo.

—Continúas demasiado débil, necesitas descansar—advirtió hablándole con la firmeza propia de un adulto que se dirige a un niño pequeño y mimado, pero Alois acostumbrado a un tipo de trato más duro ni siquiera se inmuto.

—Ya estoy bien—replico sentándose al borde de la cama, comenzó a quitarse las vendas teñidas de sangre, su blanca y fina piel carecía de heridas que explicarán el color de los vendajes—. Tu sangre no sólo tenía un sabor exquisito, también era muy poderosa… ¡Tú eres casi perfecto! ¿Cuál es tu problema?, ¿Por qué no huyes de aquí?, ¿Por qué no buscas la libertad?

Claude no contestó, se limitó a tomar una camisa y ponérsela a Alois quién tenía el pecho descubierto, ese chico no tenía porque saber la verdad, tal vez él no corriera con el mismo destino y pudiera disfrutar de esa libertad de la que hablaba con tanto entusiasmo, si era así sería podría escapar de esa fatal camino que todos ellos estaban destinados a recorrer.

—Estoy aburrido—exclamó Alois mordiendo sin mucho entusiasmo la tostada, la mastico por pura inercia—. Quiero ver a Ciel…—pidió en voz baja—por favor…

—Las órdenes dicen que te mantengas aquí hasta que su castigo sea removido.

—¡Fue divertido, sabes Claude…fue muy divertido!—exclamó haciendo a un lado la comida—. Estar ahí afuera, ver a las personas, observar a las estrellas, sentir los rayos de Sol sobre el rostro…—se arrojó sobre la cama con desánimo—. No comeré nada hasta que me permitan ver a Ciel—conjuro en un tono serio que contrastó con el ánimo mostrado segundos atrás y no volvió a decir nada durante horas.

* * *

Ciel se cubrió los ojos cuando las luces fueron encendidas, revisó el reloj junto a la cama, 5:30 a.m. leyó en la diminuta pantalla fosforescente, era demasiado temprano, eso significaba que finalmente le habían removido el castigo o en el mejor de los casos le darían instrucciones precisas de lo que debería hacer. Alois debería estar enloquecido, hacía un mes que no se veían, sin importar lo que hubiera hecho había tenido éxito.

Se levantó y espero pacientemente sentado, en minutos Sebastián entró a la habitación, Ciel le dedicó una mirada indiferente y le siguió fuera de la habitación.

—¿Permitirán que nos veamos?—preguntó mientras caminaba por ese pasillo tan blanco como el resto de las instalaciones.

—Al parecer temen que tu pequeño amigo muera de hambre…

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin comer?

—Desde que regresamos no ha probado bocado, ni siquiera una gota de sangre…estaba demasiado débil.

Ciel sonrió por debajo incrédulo de que tal estrategia continuará surtiendo efecto tras todo el tiempo que llevaban usándola, aunque le preocupaba el que Alois la llevará a extremos cada vez más mayores, podría llegar un momento en que decidieran que no les era realmente útil y lo dejarán morir, prefería no pensar en esa posibilidad que muy a su pesar permanecía siempre latente. ¿Cuándo fueran clasificados como experimentos fallidos que harían con ellos?, y aún si los consideraban un éxito, ¿Qué tendrían que hacer para sobrevivir?

—¿Has bebido de su sangre?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Ciel, alzó la cabeza para observar al adulto que le rebasaba por mucho en estatura y contesto.

—¿Por qué la gente insiste en hacer preguntas cuya respuesta ya conoce?

—Eso significa que no.

—¿Acaso no lo has leído en mi informe?—preguntó con evidente fastidio—. Esas carpetas guardan más información sobre mi persona que la que yo mismo conozco.

—Interesante…—murmuró el adulto sujetando su mano, Ciel se sorprendió, intentó desprenderse del agarre.

—Suéltame…—murmuró por debajo sintiéndose abrumado por la presencia del adulto, demasiado pesada, más imponente y poderosa que cualquier otra que recordará.

—¿Acaso no fue así como huyeron la última vez?—inquirió Sebastián sosteniéndolo con fuerza, pero cuidando de no causarle daño alguno—. Mataron a sus guardianes y huyeron…—. El adulto se detuvo de golpe, miró al menor directo a los ojos y agregó—. Sin importar que tan ligero sea tu movimiento lo sentiré, ya que careces de instintos asesinos verdaderos es imposible confiar en el sentido común, es uno de tus dones no es así, puedes matar y tu víctima no es consciente del hecho hasta que esta al borde de la muerte, incluso tiene efecto en vampiros.

Ciel esquivó la mirada enfadado, sentía como si ese hombre lo leyera con la misma facilidad que a un libro, su personalidad quedaba al desnudo frente a él, terminó por someterse al trato, no sin antes agregar un comentario sarcástico.

—He matado a muchos de esta manera a pesar de que lo sabían, me sorprende que seas el primer en tomar medidas preventivas. Se supone que debo felicitarte.

—En tal caso, gracias.

Llegaron frente a una puerta automatizada, el mismo sistema de seguridad interminable e increíblemente desesperante según la opinión de Ciel protegía esta sección, había mejorado pero no demasiado, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que encontrara la manera de averiarlo.

Sebastián lo llevo de la mano hasta una habitación, esta carente de todo mueble le recordó al lugar donde le habían castigado, los gritos aterrados de Alois poblaron su mente, los esparció rápidamente, no necesitaba de recuerdos obsoletos. Entró con paso dubitativo; en segundos sintió como Alois se abalanzaba sobre él, habría sido relativamente fácil haberse movido un par de centímetros y evitar el contacto, pero prefirió darle gusto siquiera una vez a su rubio amigo.

—¡Ciel!—exclamó Alois emocionado—te extrañe tanto…—y segundos después cayo al suelo arrastrando consigo a Ciel.

Ciel retuvo su caída e incluso permitió que Alois se acostara sobre su regazo, estaba pálido, demasiado.

—Debiste haber comido—le reprendió con cierta dureza—ellos nos necesitan a ambos, juntos, tarde o temprano habrían permitido que nos viéramos.

—Tenía tantas ganas de verte—exclamó el otro en voz baja—ansiaba más que nada tu sangre…

Ciel comprendió el significado de sus palabras y supo que no había tiempo que perder, tomó el demacrado y cansado rostro de su amigo, lo acercó hasta su cuello y susurró fríamente al oído.

—Bebe.

Alois así lo hizo, Ciel exclamó un leve quejido al sentir como los pequeños colmillos de Alois se clavaban en sus venas, dolía…pero era necesario, no lo admitiría jamás en voz alta, pero lo anhelaba y disfrutaba tanto como él, sólo en esas ocasiones, breves pero valiosos segundos era capaz de recordar, de sentir…veía a personas, una niña que le llamaba "hermano", una mujer que le sonreía gentilmente y un hombre que con una cálida mirada exclama..."Ciel Phanthomhive" y entonces tan pronto como había terminado abría los ojos despertando del trance y regresaba a la habitación, a su realidad, aquella donde Alois rompía en una agonizante lentitud el contacto y lamía delicadamente las gotas de sangre que le escurrían por el cuello, le hacía cosquillas, pero no reía…

Cerró los ojos, estaba cansado, siempre lo estaba después de eso...Se arrojó sobre el suelo, Alois lo imitó y abrazo igual que cuando dormían.

—¿Los viste otra vez?—inquirió el rubio acariciando las mejillas cansadas de Ciel quién se sentía tan débil que ni siquiera tenía energías para quejarse.

—Si…—contestó, un hilillo de saliva le escurría por los labios—. Ciel Phanthomhive…es todo, todo…

—Algún día recuperaremos tus memorias perdidas—exclamó Alois besándola en la mejilla, su rostro sonrojado y alegre parecía disfrutar de la situación y a decir verdad estaba extasiado con el dolor y la angustia de Ciel, no quería que nadie le hiciera daño ni le causará sufrimiento alguno, nadie más que él…Él era el único con el derecho de provocar tal angustia y desesperación, el que tenía la obligación y el poder de calmarlo y hasta sanarlo…un vínculo, compartían un vinculo de amor, odio y angustia más poderoso que cualquier otro que hubiera o podría haber existido en el mundo, irrompible, único…

—Deberían continuar separados—comentó Sebastián ciertamente impresionado con la escena, incluso si sólo lo había presenciado mediante la cama de seguridad había sentido tal fuerza emanar de ambos que por una milésima de segundos sus manos temblaron; separados eran fuertes, juntos inmensamente poderosos, pero también frágiles—. No apoyó la idea de unirlos nuevamente, podrían matar a todo estaba base si se les diera la gana.

—Son órdenes de los superiores—contestó Claude tomando notas en un cuaderno, el otro se guardo de comentar el detalle de que comenzaba a desesperarle esa pasividad propia de su compañero, siempre rígido.

—Supongo que es un riesgo que habrá que correr.

Sacó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y lo encendió ante la mirada prejuiciosa de Claude, aún si le reprendía tenía un buen pretexto con cual defenderse, no obstante Claude se limitó a torcer los labios y continuar con sus notas.

—Ellos son un caso especial, quizás haya que manejar la posibilidad de acabar con uno—dijo con frialdad.

Sebastián enfocó su mirada en la televisión de plasma donde la imagen de los niños acostados juntos sobre el suelo se mostraba con gran claridad.

—No, es demasiado tarde para eso—sentenció apagando el cigarrillo—. Lo han hecho demasiados veces, ese niño rubio…es decir Alois ha bebido demasiado veces de la sangre de Ciel. ¿Lo sabes, no es verdad?

—El vínculo es demasiado fuerte, si los separamos uno podría morir. Para ambos es una droga, un intercambio mutuo de placer y de vida—concluyo Claude cerrando su cuaderno, se dirigió hasta Sebastián y agregó—. Mantelo vigilado.

—Por supuesto—accedió prestando en realidad mayor atención al rostro de Ciel que a las palabras de su compañero, le había buscado durante tanto tiempo y al fin lo encontraba. No lo dejaría escapar nunca más.

Claude salió de la habitación, Sebastián permaneció dentro observando a los niños dormir, al principio no le preocupo realmente el rostro ruborizado de Ciel, mas en segundos fue consciente de su error, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Entró rápidamente al cuarto y entre quejidos y reclamos de Alois lo arrancó de su lado, estaba demasiado débil.

—¡Devuélvemelo!—gritó el niño a punto de atacar a Sebastián—él me necesita hasta que se sienta mejor.

—Aleja tus manos, por favor—aclaró tomando en brazos el frágil cuerpo del adolescente, paso su mano por la frente, ardía en fiebre, no era un efecto físico sino mental, pese a ello necesitaba cuidados inmediatos o su cuerpo resentiría los efectos propios de un humano.

—Claude…—murmuró Alois sintiendo como el adulto tomaba su brazo impidiéndole atacar a Sebastián—. ¿Por qué me sujetas?—preguntó con tristeza, Sebastián sonrió al escuchar ese matiz de confianza impregnado en sus palabras, incluso había cierta decepción.

—Permita que lo atienda—contestó Claude arrodillándose hasta quedar al nivel de Alois, sujetaba sus manos con firmeza y delicadeza—. Ciel necesita de sus cuidados—al adulto acomodó sus cabellos, Alois le vio expectante, casi con aprecio.

—No quiero que lo alejen de mi lado…no quiero quedarme solo—confesó esquivando la mirada—no quiero estar solo…—repitió asiendo con tal fuerza las manos de Claude que el sonido propio de un hueso al quebrarse resonó en la habitación, el adulto ignorando el dolor paso sus manos por el rostro del menor y le miro fijamente.

—Yo estaré a tu lado, no estarás solo.

—¿De verdad?

—Si.

Alois asintió en silencio, Sebastián aprovecho el momento para abandonar la habitación, el rubio se limito a observar como alejaban una vez más a Ciel de su lado.

Sebastián llevo a Ciel a tomar un ducha fría, lo introdujo con ropa dentro de una tina con agua helada seguro de que ese simple remedio casero aliviaría la fiebre, el niño continuo inconsciente, despertó en su cama, envuelto en múltiples mantas.

—¿Hace cuanto que no te alimentas?—Ciel escuchó la pregunta de Sebastián bastante desorientado, su mente tardo unos segundos en procesar las palabras.

—No lo se, meses quizás…—le dolía la garganta, necesitaba agua, igual que si el adulto leyera sus pensamientos le paso un vaso con agua, bebió un par de sorbos.

—Pero permites que él beba de ti.

—¿Me estas reprendiendo?—preguntó indignado.

Sebastián sonrió y ayudo a Ciel a sostener el vaso, sus manos temblaban.

—Beber sangre no es sólo una necesidad, también significa un intercambio mutuo de conocimientos y recuerdos.

—No necesito que me lo expliques—replicó apartándose de si—. Cuando bebemos sangre se forma un vínculo entre el receptor y nosotros, compartimos recuerdos y somos capaces de entrar dentro de su mente, ver su pasado, aprender de sus errores, obtener información, pero también existe la posibilidad de que esa persona entre dentro de nosotros, por eso le matamos…no nos conviene que vayan por ahí sabiendo de nuestra existencia. ¿La explicación te ha satisfecho?

—Si eres consciente de eso, ¿Por qué te niegas a beber?—sonrió con burla y expresó con un gesto jactancioso—. ¿Acaso no te gusta matar?

Ciel sonrió, inclino el rostro hacia atrás y observo el techo.

—No me interesa si las personas mueren, son nuestras presas, sería igual que si un humano sintiera lástima de la vaca o el pollo que come—rió suavemente y enfocó su vista nuevamente hacia Sebastián—lo que realmente temo es compartir algo con alguien más. No tengo memorias, no se quién soy ni de donde vine, lo único que se es que mi nombre es Ciel Phanthomhive.

—¿Por qué permites que Alois beba de ti?

—Por que de otra manera enloquecería, además de que cuando el bebe de mi puedo recordar, sólo son imágenes, pero…-callo de pronto, no podía describirlo con claridad porque ni siquiera el comprendía lo que veía o sentía en esos momentos.

Sebastián levantó una ceja, ahora comprendía porque le habían asignado tal trabajo, esos niños no encajaban dentro de los modelos convencionales y Ciel tenía todas las características que el había buscado durante tanto tiempo.

—Alois es demasiado sensible—explico arropándose entre las colchas—cuando bebe de presa de una gran euforia o queda atrapado en medio de una gran tristeza, el odio, amor, venganza, rencor, temor...los siente como si fueran propios, las emociones humanas siempre logran entrar dentro de él, incluso cuando las ha matado continúan ahí, lastimándolo, de esta manera tarde o temprano se saldría de control, enloquecería—guardó silencio, se llevo ambas manos hasta el pecho y prosiguió—. Yo no tengo nada dentro de mí, no le puedo hacer daño.

—Tú le das la fuerza necesaria y él te protege, se necesitan.

Ciel asintió, observó como ese hombre se ponía de pie y dirigiéndose hasta donde él estaba le abrazo, la tibieza del contacto le repugno, mas las palabras que susurró cerca de su oído, pronunciadas con tal suavidad que ningún micrófono lo escucharía contuvieron su necesidad de arrojarlo lejos.

—Si quieres saber quién eres, sígueme…te arrancaré del purgatorio y arrastrare hasta el infierno.

Al observar que el ángulo desde donde se encontraban escapaba de la vigilancia de las múltiples cámaras de seguridad que se hallaban esparcidas por toda la habitación contestó.

—Acepto.

Nada podía ser peor que eso, no tenía absolutamente nada que perder.

Lo empujo con violencia para darle realismo a la escena, Sebastián retrocedió, era cierto que no había adquirido información nueva ya que las palabras dichas por Ciel le habían sido proporcionadas por sus superiores desde que esa misión le fue asignada meses atrás, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto; lo realmente interesante es que había abierto una pequeña y quizás en apariencia insignificante brecha en el corazón impuro del menor, aquel órgano tan frío que nadie, ni siquiera Alois había vislumbrado.

Satisfecho con su trabajo salió de la habitación, sonreía y era sonrisa bien valía la pena.

Ciel se cobijo entre las sábanas con el rostro indiferente que le caracterizaba.

"_Te arrancaré del purgatorio y arrastrare hasta el infierno"_

Las palabras resonaban dentro de su cabeza, dentro del folclore popular él era una criatura infernal después de todo, no tendría que arrastrarlo, iría por su propio pie…cerró los ojos y susurró en voz baja para si mismo.

—No, ya estoy dentro del infierno, él sólo me llevará a conocer una sección que desconozco.

* * *

Claude llevo a Alois hasta su habitación y le entrego el libro que tendría que estudiar para la lección del siguiente día.

Alois lo tomó con escepticismo, no le gustaba estudiar y sobretodo odiaba saber que allá afuera había un mundo entero que le impedían disfrutar, lo sujetó fuerte entre sus manos e interrumpió a Claude quién le daba indicaciones.

—Yo quiero a Ciel, pero me gusta verlo sufrir. Eso esta mal, ¿verdad?

El adulto no contestó, llevaba poco tiempo con Alois, era un muchacho impredecible y hasta manipulador en ocasiones, aunque también había mostrado su verdadera personalidad ante él en varias ocasiones, le gustaba hablar y lo había comprobado durante los días anteriores que obligado a guardar cama ante su negativa a beber cualquier tipo de sangre habían mantenido largas conversaciones.

—¿Te cuento como conocí a Ciel?

A decir verdad no le apetecía conocer los trasfondos de la relación de Alois con ese otro niño, pero era consciente de que a pesar de su aspecto y "cualidades" continuaban siendo eso: niños y de acuerdo a las indicaciones de sus superiores, su trabajo era asegurarse del bienestar y estabilidad físico y mental de Alois; no tenía opción, era su deber como Guardián.

—Adelante—contestó con su ya acostumbrada frialdad.

Alois habituado a tal comportamiento empezó:

—La primera vez que fui a Ciel fue…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Segundo capi, un poco más largo que el anterior y muchas preguntas.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, se aprecian mucho y animan como no tienen idea, perdonen que por motivos de tiempo no los pueda responder personalmente, aún así agradezco por este medio a:

**Rosette-no-Tabi****, ****Hagobi Riench****, ****artemisav****, ****laynad3****, izaya, ****Cafe Amargo****.**

En el anterior capi olvidé mencionar que "crearé" a mis propios vampiros, una de las cosas que más me gustan del mito vampírico es que cada autor los refleja como les place, pero yo prefiero mantener las características propias, aquellas que los hacen sangrientas criaturas de la noche pero con una dosis de mi locura, así que expondré mis propias reglas.

Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia, crítica, etc., será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Impulsos

**CAPITULO 3. — IMPULSOS**

Sebastián bebió de la copa, no gustaba del Martini pero tal bebida parecía estar de moda entre las señoritas y jóvenes de esa época, por momentos su sabor le parecía demasiado ácido, se mantuvo entretenido con la pequeña aceituna que bailaba dentro del recipiente; le sonrió a un par de mujeres que le coqueteaban desde cierta distancia, eran hermosas y al parecer estaban sanas.

Observó su rostro en el espejo que decoraba gran parte de la pared: cabellos negros, rostro afilado y ojos rojos…suponía en ocasiones que su mayor encanto residía dentro de estos, prueba palpable de su estado demoniaco y una característica única incluso entre los de su "raza", en la mayoría de los casos sólo se tornaban rojos bajo determinadas circunstancias de gran emoción, enfado o excitación…sus pupilas en cambio tenían siempre este color.

—Hola guapo—le dijo una mujer sentándose a su lado.

—Buenas noches señorita—tomó su mano y la beso en un gesto de pura galantería pasado de moda, capaz de enloquecer a cualquier dama

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Eso no es importante, sino… ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

La observó fijamente, la chica pareció perderse en la inmensidad de esos orbes carmesí y sintió la necesidad de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a ese hombre, podía pedirle lo que fuera porque ella lo haría sin dudarlo, él lo era todo.

—Soy Melina—contestó mecánicamente.

Sebastián sonrió, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y le susurró seductoramente al oído.

—Bien, Melina…se una chica buena, sal de aquí, toma un baño y olvida todo lo que viste u oíste.

La chica se puso de pie y salió del bar, atenta a escuchar cualquier palabra u orden que el otro profiriera.

Sebastián permaneció sentado, disfrutando del jazz improvisado que tocaba el grupo invitado, no era su género predilecto, pero cualquier cosa mientras estuviera fuera de esa "blanca prisión" le satisfacía en esos momentos, lo vigilaban, no le importó ya que ellos también formaban parte de sus planes, todo era cuestión de tiempo; él les ofrecería una libertad que ansiaban más que ninguna otra cosa.

Otra dama se le acerco, sinceramente estaba cansado de que la misma escena se repitiera una y otra vez, como si estuviera viendo una mala película en diferentes versiones donde lo único que variaban eran los actores en escena; dio por terminada esa noche y tomando a la mujer de la mano salió del bar.

No era especialmente hermosa, una piel nítida y blanca libre de impurezas, una torneada figura donde sobresalían algunos kilos extras, el cabello extremadamente delgado y grasoso, en pocas palabras no tenía nada que la hiciera especial o digna de su atención; pero había sido la elegida, cosa del destino, casualidad o azar…¿Acaso importaba?

La llevó hasta un parque cercano, ni siquiera necesito hacer uso de sus encantos demoniacos, la mujer demasiado ebria gracias al alcohol consumido durante esa noche y encaprichada con el atractivo de ese elegante caballero le siguió por su propia voluntad.

—Las estrellas son hermosas—exclamó acariciando su cabello e invitándola a sentarse sobre una banca.

El parque desolado carente de la vida propia del día presentaba un aspecto desértico, oscuro y tenebroso, digno de cualquier película de terror; los murciélagos sustituían a las palomas danzando sobre sus cabezas.

—Recuéstate, por favor—le pidió gentilmente arrodillándose a su lado, la chica obedeció, empezó a esparcir besos sobre sus brazos, subió por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello, olía bien…había usado un perfume de rosas y la fragancia le pareció agradable y permitiéndole un último orgasmo manifiesto de los múltiples besos que le había dado clavó sus colmillos en el largo cuello, la sangre entro dentro de su sistema…deliciosa.

Observó su vida y lo confirmo, sólo se trataba de una chica común, en el lugar y tiempo equivocado…tenía amigos, una madre que le amaba y un padre que le golpeaba, ningún logro que valiera la pena ser recordado, succionó un poco más y finalmente se detuvo, no valía la pena continuar…Sujeto su cabeza fuertemente, aún respiraba y sus profundos jadeos eran la prueba palpable, él conocía una parte de ella y ella de él…no la necesitaba más…

El cuello crujió tras ser quebrado, deposito el cadáver sobre la banca, alguien vendría a recogerlo antes de que amaneciera y la mujer de la que ahora conocía su nombre –Raquel— se uniría a la larga lista de personas que desaparecían todos los días y jamás eran encontradas, algunas víctimas de asesinos despiadados, terribles accidentes o presas de criaturas de la noche como él.

Acomodó su ropa antes de marcharse, limpió con un pañuelo los rastros que siempre le escurrían por los labios sin importar que tan cuidadoso fuera y se encamino fuera del parque.

Un auto le esperaba, subió a él…sólo una noche, había trabajado sin descanso como niñera de un niño caprichoso durante meses y sólo le permitían una noche de libertad, estaba lejos de estar satisfecho, pero eso no importaba realmente…no, para conseguir las cosas que realmente quería tendría que esperar y trabajar mucho más.

* * *

—La primera vez que vi a Ciel fue hace tiempo, creo que nos dijeron que teníamos cinco años, no estoy seguro, él estaba llorando—Alois comenzó su relato, se recostó sobre la cama y le dio la espalda a Claude—incluso él estaba llorando, sus lágrimas eran demasiado finas y transparentes para que alguien las viera, un llanto silencioso, nadie lo escuchaba…

_La habitación era fría, Alois temblaba, se abrazo a si mismo en un intento de darse calor, estaba asustado y la oscuridad lo rodeaba, tenía miedo…_

_La inmensa puerta de madera se abrió, se puso de pie con la esperanza de que le permitieran salir, pero en cambio arrojaron a otro niño dentro del pequeño cuarto, la habitación iluminada por unos breves segundos se hundió otra vez en las más terrible oscuridad, volvió a llorar…_

_La noción del tiempo se perdía dentro del reducido espacio, pero no había transcurrido mucho tiempo antes de que Alois sintiera como alguien le tomaba de los brazos y zarandeaba con fuerza…aterrado empujo al que le tocaba, escuchó como se golpeaba contra la pared consecuencia seguramente de su reacción._

—_¡Ya deja de llorar de una buena vez!—objetó una vocecilla infantil un tanto más grave que la suya, su nuevo compañero de celda parecía enfadado—. No lograrás nada llorando—explicó en un tono más suave—no cambiará nada, lo único que conseguirás es que estemos más tiempo encerrados._

_Escuchó el suave deslizar de unos pequeños pies recorriendo la habitación, los mismos frágiles y delgados brazos que segundos atrás le habían sujetado sostuvieron sus manos._

—_No conseguirás nada llorando—repitió en un tono más comprensible la misma voz._

_En un acto instintivo se abrazó al cuerpo de su interlocutor aún cuando desconocía su identidad, hizo caso omiso a los gritos y reclamos del otro exigiéndole que lo soltará, se alegró cuando su compañero desistió de su intento de alejarlo, se echó sobre el suelo y arrastro al otro niño con él…lo abrazaba con fuerza, demasiada, no le importaba si lo lastimaba, quería tenerlo consigo, por siempre. Él otro se limitaba a permanecer estático, sin negarse o responder al gesto._

_De pronto las luces fueron encendidas, pestañearon repetidas veces antes de acostumbrarse a la claridad, Alois observó el rostro del otro niño, las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, su rostro apático denotaba tal tristeza que por un instante se olvido de la suya._

—_¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó volviendo a abrazarlo._

—_Ciel Phanthomhive—contestó el menor con tal naturalidad e intensidad a la vez que parecía querer decirlo todo con esas palabras._

—_Yo soy Alois—le sonrió y arrastrándolo hasta el suelo retomó el abrazo y por primera vez desde que le encerraron dentro de esa oscura habitación concilio el sueño._

—Yo lloró con facilidad, Ciel nunca llora…eso nos hace diferentes, pero también…—Alois interrumpió su relato, inclino los hombros un segundo como si estuviera pensando en algo demasiado profundo—. Yo necesito de Ciel, él no de mi… ¿Qué pasará cuando se de cuenta Claude?, ¿Qué pasará?—preguntó con desesperación mostrando su rostro contraído por la angustia a su Guardián.

—No lo sé…—contestó el adulto sin hallar las palabras correctas para tranquilizarlo—cuando el momento llegue conocerá las respuestas—concluyó envolviéndolo en las cobijas y acomodando sus almohadas.

—¿Por qué lo haces?—inquirió Alois destapándose por completo ante la mirada inquisitiva del adulto quién se limito a verlo con desdén sin afán de reprenderlo—. ¿Por qué eres amable conmigo? Ninguno de mis otras Guardianes lo ha sido, todos gritaban y decían cosas sobre mí…

—¿Qué cosas decían?—preguntó Claude formulando la pregunta mientras tendía de nuevo las sábanas sobre el cuerpo del menor.

—¡Decían cosas sobre mi, lo que realmente era…un mounstro, una abominación…que estaba sucio, maldito…que no tenía derecho a existir…!

—Lo hago porque es mi trabajo—confeso Claude terminando de arroparlo por segunda vez—. Mi trabajo es asegurarme de su bienestar físico y mental, nada más—. Hizo una breve pausa antes de despedirse como era apropiado—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches—respondió Alois observando como se alejaba, no le interesaba, él era igual a todos, se envolvió por completo entre las sábanas y miro fijamente el techo, odiaba dormir, seguramente esa noche tampoco visitaría el país de los sueños. Deseó que le permitieran pronto volver junto a Ciel, a su lado siempre dormía…

—Mentira…todo es una mentira—susurró para si mismo, cubriéndose con las cobijas por completo.

* * *

Ciel comía de su desayuno sin demasiado entusiasmo, al fin se había regularizado en sus clases y volvería a tomarlas junto a esos otros niños, aquellos que tanto le odiaban, pero que le eran indiferentes, no representaban una amenaza mayor que las hormigas qué recordaba haber visto en algunos jardines. Alois regresaría dentro de una semana, continuaba retrasado en el programa, al parecer por una cuestión meramente personal, era un chico inteligente, pero tenía pocas actitudes para el estudio.

Un grupo de chicos mayores en estatura y edad se acercaron a la mesa donde comía sin compañía, querían problemas, lo sabía y no le importaba.

—Ciel Phanthomhive esta sin su noviecita—se burlo uno de ellos acercando tanto su rostro que Ciel pudo oler su mal aliento, esquivó la mirada.

—Me preguntó que podrá hacer nuestro querido alumno estrella sin su guardaespaldas personal, quizás…

El grito del menor llamo la atención de los prefectos, junto al sonido de un arma siendo disparada, el arma volvió a accionarse.

—Con criaturas tan insignificantes como ustedes no necesito de Alois—explico Ciel con evidente desdén arrojando el arma a las manos de Sebastián quién se aproximo a la escena.

El adulto observo como le había disparado a dos niños con increíble precisión, al primero en la mano derecha y el segundo en la pierna izquierda, no había tocado ningún órgano vital, aunque la sangre manchaba el piso y parte de la silla y mesa, los trabajadores de limpieza se encargarían de ello más tarde, eso no le importaba realmente, sino ¿Cómo demonios había introducido un arma dentro del comedor?

—Si ustedes no fueran tan patéticos, nosotros no sobresaldríamos tanto—concluyó Ciel abandonando el comedor, algo terminantemente prohibido, Sebastián que debía vigilarle en todo momento le siguió por el pasillo, no había demasiados lugares donde podría ocultarse. Lo encontró de pie a unos metros del comedor.

—¿Qué fue eso?—inquirió devolviéndole el arma ante la sorpresa del menor, aún pesaba, así que debía contener las balas restantes.

—Un disparo…—respondió Ciel irritado por la obviedad de las respuestas a las preguntas que formulaba—. Técnicamente dos—corrigió escondiendo el arma entre sus bolsillos—. No me gusta pelear, pero sino lo hacía ahora continuarían incordiándome durante semanas. Ellos no son como Alois o yo, pero en mi condición incluso si peleará con el más débil y pequeño de ellos no tendría oportunidad. "Incluso el más puro diamante puede romperse si se golpea en la zona correcta con el instrumento idóneo"—la sonrisa dibujada en sus finos labios reflejaba una inmensa satisfacción—. ¿No es acaso cierto?—pregunto indicándole con la mirada que no necesitaba una respuesta.

—Es correcto y he de felicitarte, lograste burlarme—Sebastián aplaudió con ambas manos, había cometido un error imperdonable y le molestaba, pero admitirlo en voz alta sería igual a aceptar su derrota frente a un niño de trece años. Ajustó la camisa de Ciel que en su corta pero acelerada caminata había desacomodado—. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?—cuestionó ocultando el arma entre las ropas del menor de tal manera que nadie la viera, no tenía caso arrebatársela una vez que le había usado.

—No habrías hecho nada, los otros Guardianes se limitaban a observar, es mucho mejor tener un plan de emergencia.

—Como gustes, pero no olvides que mi trabajo es cuidar de ti.

—Lo dices con tanta frecuencia que terminaré por creerlo.

—Deberías comenzar a hacerlo—y sonrió una vez más incrementando la aversión que Ciel le profesaba.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—concluyó el niño volviendo al comedor.

Camino entre los estudiantes indiferente a los murmullos y cuchicheos provocados por su persona y su indefenso acto de defensa, algunos le observaban con temor, otros con enfado, unos más se mantenían apáticos; no le interesaban, no necesitaba amigos ni nada similar. Aquella no era más que una pésima simulación de la "vida real", un estúpido ejercicio que los preparaba para convivir con las personas sin levantar sospechas cuando se convirtieran en los "lideres" del mundo, él ansiaba el poder, era cierto, pero no aquel donde continuaba siendo una marioneta en manos de un titiritero invisible, lo quería todo, una posición donde el único que diera las órdenes fuera él.

Regresó a su lugar, comió los restos de su avena obligado por uno de los prefectos; habían pasado por alto el pequeño incidente, lo cual ya se había vuelto una costumbre en su caso y Alois, los otros muchachos se preguntaban el porque, posiblemente jamás sabrían la razón.

Todos los niños dentro de la sala habían sido manipulados genéticamente, tenían cualidades que los convertían en seres extraordinarios, inteligencia muy por encima del promedio, destreza y agilidad en los deportes que la naturaleza sólo obsequiaba una docena de veces, talento para algún arte y un atractivo físico que disimulaba los defectos de su carácter. Pero él y Alois eran diferentes y nadie debía saberlo, ni siquiera sus maestros…ni el mismo sabía que lo eran, ¿Tal vez producto de un experimento científico o algún error de la naturaleza? Sin importar la respuesta era un hecho que tenían cierta ventaja sobre los otros niños, cosa que aborrecía.

Era extraño, pero sin Alois gritando a su oído y obligándolo a danzar, correr, cantar o hacer alguna otra tontería que tanto le enfadaban se sentía solo, no estaba convencido, pero ese sentimiento que le oprimía dentro del pecho era similar al que los libros de psicología asociaban con extrañar a alguien, aparto tal idea de su mente, nunca le había gustado la "escuela" y tras haberse librado tantas semanas de ella no terminaba por acostumbrarse a la idea de regresar, debía tratarse de eso.

La campana sonó indicando el inicio de las clases, los cincuenta niños que se encontraban dentro del comedor se pusieron de pie e hicieron una fila en parejas, Ciel que estaba entre los más pequeños desnivelo la perfección de la hilera, la ausencia de su compañero Alois fue más que evidente.

Los prefectos los condujeron hasta el salón de clases, un aula provista con todos los instrumentos para una clase de calidad, Ciel tomó su puesto entre los primeros asientos, mismo que le había asignado de acuerdo a su estatura, demasiado pequeña para su edad.

Sebastián observó las clases mediante una de las muchas cámaras de seguridad que vigilaban cada rincón del aula y quedo encantado con el comportamiento del pequeño frente a sus maestros, atrevido, arrogante, egocéntrico…incluso parecía querer demostrarles que sabía más que ellos; si lo pensaba con detenimiento había sido bastante amable con él al mantenerse casi siempre en silencio, hablaba poco, pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía sin miramientos y con afán de demostrar que tenía razón.

Después de muchas horas el receso dio inicio, con el mismo orden con que habían entrado los condujeron hasta un aula con juegos de mesa, Ciel participó en el ajedrez donde la gano a un chico mayor que él con relativa facilidad, termino por irse a recargar sobre una pared sin ser partícipe de ninguna conversación o actividad.

Le dolía la cabeza y tenía nauseas, necesitaba sangre pero se negaba a tomarla, no quería los recuerdos de ninguna otra persona, necesitaba los suyos, propios…su mente era igual a un lienzo en blanco, hasta la más pequeña gota de tinta lo mancharía por siempre, no obstante estaba débil, tomaba los nutrientes propios de la comida que los humanos consumían, mas estos no eran suficientes. No podría seguir por siempre así y lo sabía, si continuaba de esta manera le obligarían…cerró los ojos, la campana marco el reinicio de las clases, dentro de si agradeció al tener algo de que ocuparse.

Sebastián observó sus movimientos durante el resto del día, Ciel sufría pero su orgullo era el poderoso aliciente que le obligaba a seguir adelante, cuando conversaba con él sentía como si tratará con un adulto, aunque esa obstinación propia a tomar aquello que su organismo tanto necesitaba era propia de los niños, bien…si pensaba aún como un niño, tendría que tratarlo como tal.

Las clases terminaron, Ciel espero a que le vendaran los ojos y esposarán las muñecas antes de que lo condujeran de regreso a su "hogar", si conociera la ubicación exacta de los lugares a donde lo llevaban representaría un problema; entró al automóvil donde Sebastián le esperaba.

—¿Qué tal tu primer día?—cuestionó intentando parecer amable, había probado diversas tácticas para ganarse su confianza, sin embargo ninguna había tenido éxito, ahora intentaría ser cordial.

—Lo viste todo por las cámaras de seguridad, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—No disfrutas de la escuela.

—No la necesito.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente necesitas?

Ciel pensó detenidamente en la respuesta, necesitaba muchas cosas, pero… Tenía las muñecas esposadas para impedir que se quitará los vendajes que cubrían sus ojos, jugueteó con sus dedos, en instantes retomó su pose arrogante y se sentó con gran dignidad sobre el asiento.

—Necesito mis recuerdos—confesó sin saber el porque le relataba algo tan íntimo a un completo extraño.

Sebastián se aproximó hasta el pequeño y tomando su rostro rozó sus labios, Ciel lo permitió esperando que le dijera algo importante que no debería ser escuchado, generalmente le abrazaba o besaba en la mejilla de tal manera que las palabras quedarán encerradas dentro del reducido espacio, pero aquel importante mensaje nunca llego, por el contrario el beso aumento, precipitado e increíblemente atrayente.

Sebastián jugueteo con la lengua inocente del chiquillo, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Porque había querido, sólo eso…era atractivo y no se trataba únicamente del rostro que parecía cincelado por los mismos ángeles, también la personalidad del mismo, tanta amargura, odio, desesperación y orgullo envuelto en un caparazón de naturaleza tan delicada y frágil. Él ya estaba condenado desde hacía mucho por las criaturas sobre, encima y debajo de la Tierra, un pecado más que añadir a su lista no le haría más daño que el piquete de un mosquito.

Ciel sintió el roce de los labios, sus sentidos se activaron…la euforia correspondiente a un beso se apoderó de su organismo tal y como los libros de psicología lo relataban, ese hombre estaba jugando sucio, pero él no perdería, jamás…Y decidió ser partícipe del beso, no sabía como actuar o reaccionar ya que nunca antes había besado a nadie, pero aprendía rápido, mordisqueó los labios del adulto hasta hacerlos sangrar, bebió de las insignificantes gotas y disfrutó con el contacto, se mantuvo firme hasta el final cuando Sebastián se separó lentamente de su boca, Ciel casi podía imaginar la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro del adulto, quería verla…

Y entonces le quitaron la venda, el hombre sonreía al igual que siempre, pero había algo diferente en este natural gesto, no era arrepentimiento ni culpa, tampoco regocijo o complacencia.

—¿Te arrepientes?—preguntó retornando a su posición anterior.

—En lo absoluto—contestó el adulto acariciando sus cabellos y no lo hacía, pero tenía miedo…por primera vez en mucho tiempo temió por si mismo. No sentía remordimientos ni nada similar, lo había hecho porque así lo quiso, pero…lo disfrutó, se deleitó como nunca antes recordaba haberlo hecho, ni siquiera cuando se alimentaba evocaba tal sensación de dicha y felicidad, sino tenía cuidado podía convertirse en una adicción y una bastante peligrosa.

—Yo tampoco, aunque preferiría que no lo volvieras a hacer—Ciel mentía, ansiaba volver a repetirlo, si fuera posible en ese mismo momento, pero estaba en medio de un juego peligroso y todos los elementos apostaban en su contra.

Guardó silencio el resto del camino, las ventanas negras del automóvil le impedían observar el exterior, ni siquiera le importó el hecho de que tenía una oportunidad única para ingeniar una forma de escape y por primera vez en mucho tiempo cerro los ojos por voluntad propia, lamió sus labios, el cosquilleo continuaba ahí, deseo que jamás desapareciera, le gustaba.

Se encerró en su habitación, le pidió a Sebastián que suspendiera las clases particular que le impartía cada tarde, el adulto accedió, evitando las protestas y quejas de días anteriores.

* * *

Ciel observó a Alois, reía y bromeaba con el resto de los chicos, siempre era así, se adaptaba con relativa facilidad en el grupo, aunque muchos le seguían por temor, después de todo no sólo era un líder nato sino uno bastante peligroso que podía enviarte al hospital si así lo deseaba y con Alois nunca se tenía nada asegurado.

Sonrió con la idea, los humanos eran tan volubles, él no los necesitaba y quería creer que Alois tampoco, pero era mentira…el rubio siempre necesitaba de los demás, su atención, sus halagos e incluso envidias, gustaba de ser el centro del atención; y a decir verdad le parecía una actitud bastante patética, sino fuera porque él era participe de esta al permanecer como un espectador, se lo habría hecho saber, no obstante Alois los necesita y él cedía ante sus caprichos al no exponer abiertamente su punto de vista.

Observó como Alois ganaba el juego, ajedrez…siempre ganaba al igual que él, lo cierto es que para ambos se había tornado increíblemente aburrido…el alboroto propio de cuando esta a punto de iniciar una pelea llamo su atención, dentro de su mente construyo en segundos la escena.

—Has dicho que Ciel y yo no somos normales, que somos mounstros ¿verdad?—preguntó Alois al otro muchacho que yacía tirado sobre el suelo, la suave pero maliciosa voz del rubio se apropio de la habitación—. ¿Sabías que es realmente malo hablar con las personas a sus espaldas?—preguntó observando a su contrincante con aires de superioridad, el resto de los chicos permanecían en silencio, rodeándolo, contenían la respiración como si temieran convertirse en el nuevo blanco de Alois si notaba su presencia—. Debería castigarte, ¿sabes? No es bueno hacerlo, a la larga podría hacerte un favor…

—¡Déjalo ya!—gritó Ciel abriéndose de pie entre la multitud.

—Pero Ciel él dijo que nosotros no éramos normales, ¿acaso no vez lo grosero que fue?

Y ahí estaba la ingenuidad e indiferencia en el tono de voz de Alois, dentro de su mente creía tener razón y no había margen para los errores.

—No me importa si fue grosero o no, no tiene caso perder el tiempo en alguien como él.

Y le lanzó una mirada al chico tirado sobre el suelo aún más despectiva que la de Alois, era uno de los muchachos que días atrás le había intentado atacar, incluso continuaba con el brazo vendado, su nombre era Archie. Ciel estaba seguro de que le temía a Alois, pero nada la causaba más terror que él, probablemente la causa fuera el disparo de hace una semana.

Eso no le importaba, no le tenía lástima o siquiera compasión, creía en sus palabras, no tenía sentido malgastar el tiempo en personas como él.

—¡Es suficiente!—repitió con fuerza y Alois centró su atención en él, su rostro se tornó amargo y miró fijamente a Ciel, este temió porque le atacará en cualquier momento, tal posibilidad siempre estaba abierta, la sonrisa de satisfacción de Alois le enfado.

El rubio se inclino hasta el muchacho que continuaba tirado sobre el suelo, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y susurró algo a su oído, el terror se apoderó de su ser; acompañado de la elegancia que dirigía la mayoría de sus movimientos se levantó y sujeto a Ciel del brazo.

—¡Juguemos!—exclamó emocionado—. ¿Por qué te resistes?—inquirió sorprendido al ver como Ciel se apartaba de su lado.

Ciel lo empujo ligeramente, cada vez llegaba más lejos, habría un punto en que no podría controlarlo más.

—¿Qué he hecho mal Ciel?—. Sus pupilas adquirieron un aspecto acuoso y los labios le temblaban levemente, en cualquier momento rompería en llanto—. ¡No he hecho nada malo!—exclamó a gritos volviendo hasta el chico que por algunos segundos se había creído fuera de peligro—. ¡Lo dejé en paz tal y como lo dijiste! ¿Por qué me reprendes?—. Tomo la cabeza de Archie y azotó contra el piso, el eco propio de la golpe se disperso dentro de la habitación, dejando tras de si un rastro de sangre—. ¡Tú tienes la culpa!—gritó Alois manchando sus manos con la sangre que escurría por el rostro al muchacho—. ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa Ciel se enfado conmigo…Ciel esta…!

Alois vio interrumpidas sus palabras al sentir las cálidas manos de Ciel sobre su rostro, le sonreía…Ciel sonreía para él, era feliz, no estaba molesto con él.

—¿Me odias?

Y la misma pregunta era formulada otra vez, Ciel estaba cansado de dar la misma respuesta, pero…

—Todo mundo me odia, ¿Cómo podría soportar que tú también me odiarás?

Y Alois se lanzó sobre el pecho del menor deseando con toda su alma escuchar esas palabras.

—No, Alois no te odio.

Estaba mintiendo y dentro de sí Ciel lo sabía, detestaba las continuas rabietas de Alois, despreciaba su constante debilidad e interminable llanto, aborrecía sus drásticos cambios de humor, pero sobretodo odiaba porque le obligaba a mentirle. Pero la aversión que le profesaba no podía ser comparada con la que sentía por su persona, necesitaba decir la verdad, por muy dolorosa o amarga que fuera debía hacerlo, sin embargo el lazo y la promesa realizada hace tanto tiempo obstruían sus palabras, el mundo no había sido amable con ellos y probablemente jamás lo sería.

—Yo soy todo lo que tienes—comento suavemente…

"Y tú lo eres todo para mi" pensó, y esa verdad era la única que prevalecería, tan dolorosa como otras tantas pero mucho más necesaria, porque sino se tuvieran el uno al otro estarían completamente solos en el mundo y nada dolía más que esa palabra, ningún sentimiento te carcomía tanto por dentro como aquel, él que lo conocía tan bien..."Soledad"

Sebastián y Claude entraron en ese momento a la habitación, Ciel apartó a Alois quién tomó su mano…ambos hombres analizaron la escena.

—Parece que han estado jugando—comentó Sebastián atendiendo al muchacho que aún sangraba, Alois le había roto la cabeza, si Ciel no se lo hubiera impedido probablemente lo habría matado.

—No esta muerto—declaró con indiferencia el rubio acercándose hasta Claude, le mostró sus manos manchadas de sangre—. ¿No te parece un color bonito, Claude?

El adulto no respondió, sacó un pañuelo y procedió a limpiarlo.

—¿Por qué no respondes? Te he preguntado si el rojo es un color bonito…

—Es un bello color cuando se encuentra en el lugar correcto, sus manos no lo son…

Alois observó las palmas de sus manos ya limpias gracias a su Guardián, demasiado claras, igual al lienzo en blanco de un artista, limpio y puro, aunque eso era algo que su podrido ser jamás conseguiría.

—No me importa si es un hermoso color, yo simplemente lo odio—y la expresión de su rostro nuevamente se ensombreció, todo el rencor y desesperación con que cargaba descargado en un par de palabras.

—Y bien, ¿a que han venido?—interrumpió Ciel limpiando con un pañuelo la sangre con que Alois le había manchado—. No creo que a impedir que Alois matará a este niño.

—No realmente, ese es el bono extra—respondió Sebastián improvisando un vendaje, el resto de los estudiantes les observaba con interés, ni siquiera se atrevían a pestañear por temor a perderse algunas palabras.

—Esto va en contra de las reglas—observó Alois inclinando su cuerpo sobre Claude—deben estar preparando algo realmente importante para nosotros e incluso divertido—se paso la lengua sobre los labios—. ¿Ángela quiere vernos?

Claude asintió, Alois dio un salto de alegría, Ciel maldijo a esa mujer una vez más…si por el fuera la mataría con sus propias manos.

—¿Qué es lo quiere ahora?—dirigió sus pregunta hasta Sebastián.

—Felicidades, han obtenido su primer trabajo…—respondió y el equipo de enfermeros irrumpió en ese momento para llevar consigo a un delirante y casi inconsciente Archie.

Mientras le recogían Ciel observó la delineada y perfecta estúpida sonrisa de siempre en el rostro de Alois, amenizada en esta ocasión con una pizca de confianza y satisfacción.

Cometer errores y ceder ante los impulsos eran características propias de los seres humanos, pero ¿Qué pasaba con aquellos que eran considerados aberraciones de la naturaleza? Bien, quizás no deseará conocer la respuesta por el momento…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Un especial agradecimiento a **Kasumarüü **que me hizo el inmenso favor de revisar el capi e indicarme los errores que tenía, así como comentarios del mismo que me ayudaron a modificar un tanto la redacción. Muchas gracias niña, has hecho un gran trabajo, besos y abrazos.

Permítanme agradecerles sus comentarios del capi anterior, por motivos personales, sobretodo cuestiones de tiempo no puedo responderlos personalmente, así que me gustaría agradecer a: **laynad3**** , ****Dark-oji****, ****artemisav****, ****Rosette-no-Tabi****, ****KShieru**** y kaoryciel94.** Muchas gracias, se agradecen y animan como no tienen idea…XD.

Por alguna extraña razón cada capi me sale más largo que el anterior, XD…no se porque, pero se escribe solo o bueno eso me parece en ocasiones, cuando veo que se suman más y más palabras y aún no lo he terminado…

Ángela, el único personaje que me cae mal, no le soportó, pero tiene un objetivo aquí…no la puse de adorno, lo juro…

Bueno, no se que tal les haya parecido, Alois sin sus cambios de humor no es Alois, creo…sip, lo sé Ciel esta siendo demasiado atento con el rubio, pero más adelante se verá que hay entre ellos y no, no es nada yaoi…

Y explico Ciel no sonrió precisamente a Alois, sólo no se mostró enfadado y el rubio hace el resto viendo sólo lo que le place.

Lo malo de los AU es que debes explicar el porque de las acciones del personaje, inventar las razones por las que se comporta así, pero sin copiar al 100% la idea original del autor, aunque si conservando su esencia ¿?

El beso fue precipitado, pero tengan en consideración que Sebas en un tanto más carnal dentro de este fic, a diferencia de los demonios que no disfrutan del sexo, pues aquí no diré que piensa en el las 24 horas, pero le agrada, lo normal, XD.

En el próximo capi cambiaremos de escenario y espero poder conseguir un acercamiento que no roce lo cursi, pero se mantenga tierno ¿?

Cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, queja, sugerencia, etc., será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Sueños

**CAPITULO 4. — SUEÑOS**

Sebastián se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla, la piel crujió; observaba a los niños durmiendo, el cabello de Alois caía sobre el rostro de Ciel, las hebras doradas del rubio se perdían entre el pálido tono de piel de su compañero. La posición recta de Ciel al dormir le permitía al otro chiquillo abrazarlo con facilidad, ambas respiraciones eran pausadas…detestó admitirlo, pero el aspecto de ambos rozaba lo adorable, un amante del arte como lo era él podía distinguir la belleza a ese nivel, cualquier otro humano que tuviera un resquicio de bondad en su corazón no habría resistido el impulso de tomarlos en brazos y besarlos, cantarles una canción de cuna o concederles cualquier deseo…ellos, los dos eran perfectos.

Le dio un sorbo a la taza de café, odiaba las noches en que debía vigilarlos porque le gustaba dormir, disfrutaba de la libertad propia de su inconsciente; pero era su turno de cuidarles. Les habían levantado el castigo días atrás gracias al "buen comportamiento" mostrado durante las últimas semanas, ahora podían dormir juntos otra vez, detalle que evidentemente Alois apreciaba mucho más que Ciel.

Ciel abrió los ojos, pestañeó repetidas veces antes de acostumbrarse a la luces que siempre permanecían encendidas gracias a la fobia de Alois, él menor lo alejó con cuidado para no despertarlo, a veces sentía que lo asfixiaba, el otro muchacho se quejó entre sueños y al sentir su intento de separarse lo sujetó con mayor fuerza, desistiendo de su objetivo Ciel cerró los ojos y se entregó otra vez al mundo de los sueños.

Cada acto fue procesado por la mente de Sebastián, lo quería, necesitaba de ese niño, pero ¿por qué? No lo sabía realmente, su instinto le decía que debía tenerlo a su lado para…sabía que representaría una clave importante en su plan, el mismo que había comenzado a elaborar antes de que lo conociera, pero ese hostigante pensamiento sólo correspondía a Ciel, en cambio Alois, ese otro niño, no le reportaba ningún interés, lo que contradecía su lógica…el otro niño era más fuerte, hábil y manipulable, serviría mejor a sus propósitos. Ciel representaba todo un reto, demasiado complicado y casi imposible de manejar, él gustaba de los desafíos, pero cuando estos intervenían en sus objetivos prefería evadirlos, todo tenía su lugar y momento, incluido los juegos y Ciel era uno que además de peligroso requería de una gran inversión de tiempo y esfuerzo. Ir por Alois habría sido mucho más sencillo y agradable, eso le decía la lógica, entonces ¿Por qué estúpida razón dentro de su mente quería dominar al pequeño más complicado?

—No puedo dormir, si gustas puedo encargarme de tu turno.

Claude hizo acto de presencia, silencioso y parco…apenas y le escucho entrar.

—Eso estaría bien, pero es mi trabajo—contestó haciendo alusión a la aparente afición de su compañero por el trabajo y las reglas.

—En cualquier caso me quedaré, no puedo dormir.

Y Claude le dedicó una mirada a Alois realmente interesante, mezcla de afecto y desdén, Sebastián ya lo había notado antes. De vez en cuando, tan sólo por una centésima de segundos, las frías orbes del adulto rebosaban de afecto y compasión, sentimientos que siempre iban dirigidos hacia el chiquillo rubio, la reconocía y le gustaría decir que entendía, él mismo le dedicaba a Ciel el mismo gesto, no del todo consciente a decir verdad, pero Claude a diferencia de él parecía comprender el por que de su afecto, entender su significado.

—Me iré a dormir—concluyó, ese silencio terminaría por matarlo, se veía obligado a trabajar con Claude, sin embargo esto no significaba que disfrutará de su compañía, ni que debiera fingirlo.

Se arrojó sobre la cama, cerró los ojos y se vio a si mismo…

_Lloraba frente a un par de tumbas, sentía el nauseabundo olor de un par de cadáveres putrefactos que habían sido arrojados sin más al cementerio, la fría y húmeda tierra sobre sus manos, el helado aire…las quería, él amaba a esas personas, quería estar con ellas, ser enterrado y permanecer a su lado por toda la eternidad…_

"_¿Quieres venganza?"_

Le preguntó una dulce voz con la certeza de que podría llevarla a cabo, le tendió su mano y él observó su rostro…

Se despertó sudando…el mismo sueño, sin explicaciones, tampoco un antes o después que delimitará o diera forma a ese momento, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que él fuera la persona que lloraba frente a las tumbas, sino lo era entonces… ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Tomó un vaso de agua; al igual que Ciel no tenía recuerdos de su pasado, ni siquiera la certeza de que su nombre era Sebastián Michaelis, al momento de ser capturado se lo dijeron y sin alguna otra referencia lo asumió como propio; esos sueños retorcidos y extraños representaban todo contacto con su pasado, mismos que se habían incrementado desde el momento en que decidió darle de beber a ese niño de su sangre, había despertado algo, pero ¿qué?

* * *

El sonido propio de los dedos de Alois al jugar con su videojuego portátil parecía que enloquecería en cualquier instante a Ciel, en momentos como aquel detestaba tener el oído tan desarrollado. Cargó el arma, fijo su objetivo y disparo, dio en su blanco, el centro de la silueta de una persona pegada en la pared…un tiro perfecto.

—¿Qué tiene eso de divertido?—preguntó el rubio entrando al cuarto de tiro y tomándolo por detrás de los hombros.

—Es lo mismo que digo respecto a esa cosa, ¿Qué puede tener de entretenido matar a personas virtualmente?

—Es lo más parecido a la realidad…—Alois rio risueñamente—no te parece entretenido que los humanos satisfagan su sed de sangre de esta manera, darían cualquier cosa por hacer sus sueños realidad, pero se tienen que conformar con esto—le mostró el aparato a Ciel.

—Lo mismo haces tú…

—Mi caso es diferente—protestó rompiendo el contacto—. Yo puedo hacerlo cuando quiera.

Ciel no respondió, prefirió alejarse de su compañero, había cosas en las que jamás estarían de acuerdo y lamentablemente conceptos como bien y mal era parte de esos temas.

La espera se estaba haciendo larga, les habían sacado temprano de la "escuela" el día anterior con el objetivo de verse con Ángela, pero cancelaron la cita bajo el pretexto de que la Señora estaba demasiado ocupada como para atenderlos; ahora estaban en espera de que los llamará.

Hacía un par de días habían recobrado sus "derechos", podían dormir en la misma habitación otra vez e incluso moverse con cierta libertad dentro del piso que les había sido asignado, también les habían devuelto algunos entretenimientos como libros o videojuegos en el caso de Alois. Era una estrategia inteligente, les mantenían controlados sin recurrir a la violencia; hacía años cuando eran más pequeños les maltrataban física y psicológicamente con el fin de intimidarlos y convertirlos en marionetas temerosas, pero el método no había dado los resultados esperados…en realidad ocurrió todo lo contrario, sólo habían desarrollado la conducta agresiva y peligrosa de Alois, misma que él manejaba de acuerdo a las circunstancias.

—Es hora del desayuno—les llamó Claude servicialmente, ambos niños le observaron y salieron del campo de tiro. Regresaron a su habitación donde el adulto les sirvió una extraña sopa, Alois jugueteó con ella antes de verle con repugnancia.

—Odio cuando nos usan como conejillos de indias…—se quejó haciéndola a un lado—. No pienso comer este nuevo alimento experimental, seguramente dicen que tienen todos los nutrientes para hacernos crecer grandes y fuertes, pero…este aspecto es…—miró de reojo a Claude—. ¡Oye, Claude!—llamó emocionado—si me dieras un poco de tu sangre no tendría que comer esto, Ciel está un poco débil, ya no puedo beber más de él, pero de ti…quizás…

—¡Come!—exclamó Ciel en voz alta metiéndole una cucharada de la "sopa" en la boca sin que el otro se lo esperará—. No tengo tiempos para juegos y tampoco estoy de humor para ellos.

—Que aburrido…—se quejó el rubio un tanto ofendido y salió de la habitación, al menos dentro de esa área podían desplazarse como quisieran, no era la gran cosa, pero si mucho mejor que permanecer encerrados todo el día dentro de su recamara.

Regresó al campo de tiro donde recordaba haber dejado su videojuego, y se encontró con Sebastián en el pasillo.

—Yo no te agrado, ¿verdad?—preguntó entre risas y se asió fuertemente del brazo del adulto.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—el comentario lo tenía intrigado, ese niño podía ser tan adorable como Ciel, pero había algo en él que le incomodaba sin una razón del todo justificable.

—Simple curiosidad… ¿Tú has estado allá afuera?

—¿Allá afuera?—cuestionó confundido respecto al término.

—Si…ya sabes, el mundo exterior, él que aguarda detrás de estas paredes…Supongo que además de personas hay árboles, parques y molestos animalitos.

—¿No has estado allá?—preguntó, por lo que sabía a diferencia de Ciel, Alois si tenía recuerdos de su infancia e incluso conocía a su padre, sin agregar las ocasiones en que ambos habían escapado.

—Si…cuando era pequeño, pero no recuerdo que fuera del todo agradable, no…—hizo una pausa igual que si remontará a una escena dolorosa y no supiera la manera correcta de expresar su pesar—no, en realidad el lugar donde yo estaba no era un lugar bonito, aunque el sol era muy bello. Ciel nunca se detenía gran tiempo en un lugar cuando huíamos, apenas y tenía tiempo de apreciarlo. Bien…dime, cuando te lleves a Ciel, ¿Me llevarás también a mi?

—¿Quién te lo dijo?—en verdad estaba sorprendido, tal vez no podría confiar en Ciel después de todo, _por que_ a menos que el menor se lo hubiera dicho no había manera alguna de que Alois estuviera enterado.

—Tranquilo—Alois lo soltó del brazo y se recargó sobre la pared, parecía divertido con la expresión desconcertada de Sebastián que en segundos retornó a su característica sonrisa—Ciel no me ha dicho nada y tampoco lo hará, pero hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos…lo suficiente como para saber cuando me está ocultando algo—se aproximó hasta el adulto, poniéndose de puntitas tomó su rostro y agregó—. Si tú lo alejas de mi lado lo lamentarás, lo juro...—Sebastián ni siquiera se inmuto, aunque percibió que no se trataba sólo de amenazas, ese chiquillo en verdad creía conocer la manera de llevarlo a cabo.

Escucharon pasos a la distancia, Ciel y Claude se aproximaban; Alois lo soltó y corrió hasta Ciel.

—Al parecer Ángela al fin se dignará a vernos—dijo Ciel evadiendo el abrazo de su compañero.

Claude tomo a Alois del brazo y le entregó un emparedado de queso, el menor le vio con curiosidad antes de interrogarlo con la mirada.

—Necesitas comer algo, es lo único que pude preparar en tan poco tiempo. Cómelo.

Alois lo mordió, el sabor le agrado…de vez en cuando estaba bien dejar la alta cocina o comida balanceada para probar otras cosas, aunque nunca creyó que alguien tan rígido como Claude le permitiría probar algo así.

—¡Come!—exclamó arrancando un pedazo y metiéndolo en la boca de Ciel, el otro le escupió, detestaba la comida chatarra.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo—reclamó limpiándose las migajas de la camisa.

—Tú tampoco debiste obligarme a comer eso.

—Basta de juegos, quiero acabar con esto rápido—. Declaró Ciel ignorando el comentario, tomó la delantera y dirigió hasta la salida, hacía años que no veían a Ángela, si los había mandado a llamar debía tener algo realmente importante que decirles, el problema radicaba en que generalmente ellos debían encargarse del trabajo sucio.

Salieron de las instalaciones reservadas para ellos; Sebastián y Claude no les vendaron ni esposaron al momento de subir al automóvil, seguros de que cualquier intento de escape por parte de los menores podría ser refrenado sin problemas. Tras conducir durante tres horas cambiaron un jet privado, el vuelo no presento contratiempos a excepción de Ciel que se mareó, Sebastián intento tranquilizarlo sin resultados favorables y le pidió a Alois que se mantuviera lejos por el momento, vociferando el niño accedió de mala gana yendo a sentarse hasta un rincón dentro del lujoso jet.

Alois recargó la cabeza sobre el respaldo, cerró los ojos…aterrado los abrió, odiaba la oscuridad.

—¿Tú me abandonarás, Claude?—preguntó el menor observando el techo—. ¿Lo harás?

—Cuando llegué el momento, si, lo haré.

—Jamás me mentirás, jamás me amarás, jamás me odiarás…supongo que eso esta bien, no tengo que darte nada y tú tampoco—lanzó un gran bostezo, tenía sueño…tal vez dormiría un poco antes de…poco a poco fue presa de un profundo sueño, tan denso y abrumador que sus párpados se cerraban por si solos, pesaban…sintió como Claude le cubría con una manta.

"El emparedado" pensó antes de rendirse por completo a los brazos de Morfeo.

—Ya se ha dormido—exclamó Ciel poniéndose de pie para verlo, si se mantuviera tan pacifico como cuando dormía no le daría tantos problemas.

—Así que el emparedado tenía algún somnífero—comentó Sebastián que desde el principio había notado que Ciel sólo fingía un mareo.

—Tenía suficiente como para dormir a una vaca—respondió Ciel volviendo a su lugar—no puedo creer que haya tomado tanto tiempo en surtir efecto, Alois puede llegar a ser astuto, sin embargo no ha aprendido que el menor descuido te saca en definitiva del juego—. Enfoco su mirada hasta Claude—. ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?

—Menos de treinta minutos.

Ciel suspiró, odiaba hacerle eso a Alois, cuando despertará estaría más que furioso, pero Ángela había sido expresa en sus órdenes, Sebastián y Claude se las habían comunicado el día anterior y estas excluían por completo al rubio, si se lo hubiera dicho estando despierto habría armado un gran alboroto; mentirle era la mejor manera de mantenerlo a salvo.

El vuelo transcurrió con normalidad, el jet aterrizó en una enorme mansión a las afueras de la ciudad que incluso tenía su propia pista de aterrizaje, Ciel y Sebastián se bajaron en tal lugar, Claude se marchó con Alois quién continuaba dormido.

No sabía a donde lo llevarían, sospechaba que con Ash, de lo contrario no se habrían tomado la molestia de sacarlo a ambos, tendrían trabajos separados, pero conociendo la personalidad de Alois, esté no habría permitido ni accedido a ser separado sin antes hacerse acreedor a otro castigo, probablemente se habría derramado sangre innecesaria del personal que lo rodeaba. Ángela no era una mujer tonta, había tomado las medidas preventivas necesarias.

Un mayordomo les condujo hasta la entrada, la mansión ostentaba una decoración más que esplendida, el buen gusto predominaba desde los detallados muebles hasta los pequeños acabados que decoraban cada rincón, el estilo podía considerarse moderno sin embargo conservaba matices cargados, de influencia barroca; los condujeron hasta el salón principal donde tomaron asiento.

Ciel percibió su olor, un perfume barato…probablemente se tratará de una prestigiosa y costosa marca, pero no por ello agradable al olfato, tal vez todo fuera producto de la aversión innata que esa mujer le producía, cualquier cosa relacionada con ello le molestaba.

—Buenos días, mi pequeño ángel—Ángela bajo las escaleras presurosa y tomó el rostro de Ciel, piñizcó sus mejillas hasta ponerlas rojas, se detuvo en la derecha y la aruño abriendo una pequeña herida, la sangre escurrió y llego hasta los labios del menor, el muchacho la sorbió, rechazó la mano de Ángela con un pequeño golpe y se apartó poniéndose de pie, en un acto instintivo se llevo sus manos hasta la herida donde la sangre continuaba fluyendo, el corte había sido mucho más profundo que lo qué a simple vista le pareció…

—Sebastián—llamó Ciel sin voltear a verlo—. Haz algo con esto, detesto el olor de la sangre.

El hombre se puso de pie, lamió uno de sus dedos y pasó su saliva sobre la herida del menor, la piel comenzó a cicatrizarse; Ciel reprimió un quejido, después de todo era un procedimiento de curación antinatural, si el proceso de regeneración fuera natural no dolería tanto.

—¿Para qué me has llamado?—preguntó el niño enfrentando a la mujer, era hermosa para los cánones actuales de belleza, rostro afilado, cabello delgado, cutis impecable, figura delgada y bien distribuida sin grandes pretensiones, su defecto más visible…sus labios y color de piel, demasiado finos y extremadamente pálido respectivamente. Le sonreía, Ciel odiaba esa expresión magnánima que sus mejillas siempre oscilaban, se sentía igual que un ratón arrinconado por un gato, él era la presa y todas sus posibilidades de escapar estaban cercadas.

—¿Qué modales son esos?

—¿Qué quieres?—no seguiría el juego, ya había tenido suficiente con engañar a Alois.

—Claves, necesitamos claves, documentos ocultos—. La perfecta sonrisa en el rostro de Ángela se desvaneció y le entregó a Sebastián un folder con documentos, Ciel se acercó para verlos.

—¿Documentos ocultos?

—Así es, debes obtenerlo, ese es tu trabajo—la expresión en el rostro de Ángela había cambiado, el traje sastre que portaba sólo atenuaba la imagen de mujer despiadada.

—Explícate…—pidió Ciel arrebatándole la primera hoja.

—Los Collingwood perdieron a su hijo cuando tenía tres años, fue víctima de un secuestro, pagaron el rescate, pero nunca les entregaron al niño. Tú serás ese hijo.

Ciel le observó sin comprender el contexto, leyó los datos generales de la familia.

—¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para eso?

Y lo era, no esperaba ser presentado ante el mundo hasta dentro de un par de años, cinco o seis probablemente.

Ángela le observó, sus facciones se suavizaron.

—Has escuchado la expresión "Matar dos pájaros de un mismo tiro"; bien mi querido niño la llevaremos de la teoría a la práctica.

Dio media vuelta, no sin antes hacerle una seña a Sebastián para que la siguiera, Ciel aceptó malhumorado él que su Guardián se marchará con esa mujer, no eran celos ni nada similar, pero por alguna razón le molesto él que lo dejará sólo; acuñó tal sentimiento al trato continuo que habían mantenido durante las últimas semanas y lo relegó a un lugar secundario, tenía cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar, entre las cuales destacaba la lectura de esos documentos, aún no conocía los detalles, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no sería una tarea sencilla.

Sebastián camino al lado de Ángela, subieron las escaleras y recorrieron el enorme pasillo antes de detenerse frente a una habitación, la mujer abrió la puerta y se adentro a ella, él hizo lo mismo; el silencio predominaba dentro de la recamara sin elementos que la identificarán como propiedad de alguien, muebles básicos, pero sofisticados, cortinas costosas y un enorme tocador…ningún detalle personal.

Tan pronto el seguro de la puerta crujió señalando que habían sido aislados del alboroto que envolvía las inmediaciones de la propiedad ella se giró hasta él y lo beso, sus labios se contactaron, pero él la apartó arrojándola sobre la cama.

—Me temo señorita que usted no es de mi interés, ¿Cuántas veces será necesario que se lo comunique para que lo comprenda?— preguntó fingiendo una indignación que no correspondía con su personalidad, se sirvió una copa de whisky antes de sentarse sobre el único sillón dentro de la recamara, se mostraba indiferente a la presencia de la mujer pese a que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, esos ojos cargados de avaricia le perseguía y acosaban y a decir verdad le gustaban, disfrutaba con la idea de tener el control sobre la situación.

—Sigues tan testarudo como él día en que te encontré…—expresó Ángela reacomodándose la ropa y peinando su cabello—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde ese entonces?

—Eso no tiene importancia…

—¿Te divierte ese niño?—inquirió con cierta malicia quitándole el vaso de las manos—. Si te decidieras a estar a mi lado te verías libre de trabajos como ese…

—Lo siento, madame…pero eres una persona sin gracia alguna.

Sebastián sonrió de tal manera que daba la impresión estuviera diciendo algo bastante obvio, Ángela frunció el ceño irritada con su tono de voz, el único hombre que ella había deseado realmente en la vida le despreciaba; recuperó la postura y bebió del vaso, le enfurecía aunque también le divertía, sino fuera tan difícil de obtener no tendría sentido.

—¿Y quién es la persona correcta para seres tan sucios como ustedes?

—Tal vez nadie—admitió Sebastián sonriendo por debajo ante lo irónico del momento.

—Comprendes lo importantes que es esto, no admitiré fallas de ningún tipo—amenazó Ángela pasando sus manos sobre el cabello de Sebastián, le arrancó un par de mechones, él otro ni se inmuto.

—Yo nunca fallo—concluyó Sebastián preparándose para marcharse, no necesitaba de amigos, pero más le valía no hacerse de enemigos, en cambio siempre valía la pena tener una as bajo la manga y Ángela simbolizaba la mitad de uno—recuerde eso My Lady—agregó formando un contacto visual con la mujer, se observaban y estudiaban…al final sólo uno prevalecería y él jamás perdía.

* * *

—_Tengo miedo…—murmuró Alois tomando entre sus manos la gastada manta._

—_Toma…—Ciel le extendió su frazada, Alois imaginó que le sonreía en medio de la oscuridad, se sintió feliz…a él nunca le dedicaban una sonrisa._

_En lugar de tomarla se apegó al cuerpo de Ciel, confiado en que su calor corporal le reconfortaría, extendió ambas mantas sobre ellos._

—_Ciel…—llamó resistiéndose a dormir—. ¿Tú nunca me traicionarás?, ¿Jamás me harás daño, verdad?_

_No hubo respuesta, Alois se asustó, la experiencia le decía que en ocasiones era mejor no conocer la verdad._

Detestaba soñar, mas lo hacía con cierta frecuencia…recordar dolía demasiado; se sentía débil, se llevó las manos hasta la cabeza, le dolía y tenía nauseas.

—Maldito… Claude…—murmuró en un susurró tan débil que apenas consiguió escucharse.

Sintió la mano de alguien sobre su cabeza, palpaba su frente con delicadeza.

—¿Claude…?—musito en voz baja acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar.

—Los efectos pasarán pronto, resista…

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—le gustaba la voz de Claude, quería escucharla, tenía la seguridad de que nunca le era sincero, siempre le mentía, como todos, pero no le importaba, a veces las mentiras lo hacían feliz.

—Se hubiera resistido, le habría traído problemas al Joven Ciel.

—Supongo que tienes razón…—continuaba demasiado débil, odiaba los medicamentos. Ellos no eran humanos, pero tampoco inmortales…los medicamentos les hacían efecto si se los suministraban en altas dosis, pero con consecuencias nefastas, sus organismos sencillamente no los aceptaban—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Iremos a ver al Señor Ash—contesto Claude esparciendo un par de gotas de agua sobre el rostro de Alois, el niño sonrió al sentir el refrescante alivio.

—¿Ash?—inquirió el pequeño con temor, igual que Ciel experimentaba una evidente aversión a Ángela, él la sentía hacia ese hombre; le gustaba llevarlo al borde de la desesperación y a decir verdad lo conseguía con relativa facilidad, en su presencia siempre debía controlar sus emociones y eso le desagradaba.

—¿No quiere ir a verlo?

—Siempre sale con algún nuevo juego, no quiero jugar.

Claude no contestó, Alois acomodó su cabeza sobre su regazo, el movimiento dentro del auto apenas y se percibía.

—Oye, Claude… ¿Nosotros que somos?—preguntó tras un corto silencio con la naturalidad e inocencia propia de los infantes que preguntan el porque el cielo es azul—. No somos como se nos presentan en las películas o los libros, tampoco seres monstruosos o infernales, si así fuera no sentiríamos tanto dolor…

—¿Dónde le duele?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

El adulto no contestó, por lo cual él joven prosiguió.

—Duele dentro y fuera, todo el tiempo, siempre…duele ser diferente…

Alois se detuvo de pronto, igual que si recordará haber dicho algo incorrecto y lo había hecho en realidad, nunca se mostraba verdaderamente vulnerable ante los demás, a menos de que deseará obtener algo a cambio; inclusive Ciel era víctima de sus mentiras, se limitaba a mostrarle lo suficiente como para retenerlo a su lado, no más…su verdadero dolor se lo guardaba para él y nadie más, hasta ese momento…

—Entonces…dime, ¿Qué somos?—volvió a preguntar.

—¿Está dispuesto a pagar el precio por saberlo?

Alois volvió a reír, se levantó del regazo de Claude y se sentó a su lado, pasó sus brazos sobre el cuello del adulto.

—Lo haces parecer bastante misterioso…—rió y tomó el rostro de Claude con ternura, su pulgar derecho zigzagueó la curva de sus labios, le quitó los lentes y se los puso, su visión se distorsionó, sin embargo su rostro continuaba visible, encantador—. La verdad es igual a estos lentes, depende de la necesidad de la persona que los porté…

Claude se los arrebató con elegancia y colocó nuevamente, su rostro carente de emociones no daba muestras de molestias.

Alois regresó a su lugar, se complacía con la indiferencia y escepticismo propio de su Guardián, él nunca comprendía a las personas, con él ni siquiera tenía que intentarlo, sabía por adelantado que sería inútil.

El tiempo transcurría con lentitud, Alois decidió volver a dormir, aún se sentía débil; recargó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Claude y soñó…

—_Tú nunca me abandonarás, ¿cierto?—preguntó siendo cargado por alguien mucho mayor que él en estatura y peso, tenía enterrado el rostro en el pecho del adulto, lloraba—. Jamás me dejarás solo…jamás. Ciel me ha abandonado, ¿tú no lo harás? ¿Cierto?, ¿Cierto?—preguntaba insistentemente, una y otra vez…anhelaba escucharlo de los labios de ese hombre—. Yo te creé, eres mío…mío completamente, por siempre… ¿Verdad?_

—_Yo siempre estaré a su lado, lo acompañaré hasta el mismo infierno._

—_¿De verdad?_

—_En verdad…_

_Pero dentro sabía que le engañaba, tarde o temprano lo abandonaría al igual que otros tantos antes y después de él , lo decepcionaría y dolería…se aferró a la chaqueta del otro con fuerza, se mentiría, se mentiría si eso lo hacía feliz._

Alois sintió a Claude zarandeándolo suavemente, abrió los ojos agradecido de haber escapado de su sueño, nunca antes lo había tenido, no era suyo…él muchacho que aparecía dentro de él tenía su edad y él no había mantenido contacto voluntario con otro que no fuera Ciel. El sudor le escurría por la frente…abrió la boca para preguntarle algo a su Guardián, pero el otro lo silencio con un gesto.

—Hemos llegado—pronunció abriendo la puerta del automóvil y bajando; Alois intento seguirle pero cayó de rodillas apenas y puso un pie fuera, continuaba débil a causa de los medicamentos..

Claude observó la debilidad en el rostro del niño quién extendió su mano hacia él.

—Claude, ayúdame—pidió Alois con sinceridad.

El adulto se mantuvo inerte por un momento, el tono y la modulación era la misma que recordaba hacía años atrás, existía la posibilidad de que no se viera en la necesidad de mostrarle la verdad, tal vez la esencia de su preciado niño continuará dentro de ese humano, posiblemente él…

—¿No vas a ayudarme?—preguntó Alois un tanto decepcionado.

Claude postergó sus pensamientos y dudas para otra ocasión, tomó la fina y larga mano de Alois y lo tomó en brazos. Alois reconoció esa sensación, similar a la de sus sueños, probablemente todo se tratará de sugestión, después de todo cuando lo capturó le había cargado de la misma manera.

—Vamos adentro…

—Si.

Habían estacionado el auto en el estacionamiento de un edificio, por la cantidad de autos y la decoración del lugar Alois concluyó que se trataba de un complejo de oficinas.

Sonrió divertido, Ash debería tener algo realmente interesante que mostrarle para llevarlo hasta ese lugar, en medio de la ciudad.

Claude lo cargó mientras entraban a la recepción para anunciar su llegada, parte de un acto protocolario ya que su llegada estaba programada desde hacía horas. De inmediato se vieron rodeados por la seguridad del lugar, los empleados fingían no reparar en su presencia y realizaban sus tareas con normalidad, aunque de vez en cuando a uno que otro se le escapaba un gesto de desconcierto o una sonrisa de afecto y consideración, algunos dirigidas hasta Alois qué mostraba su mejor cara luciendo igual a un niño tierno e inocente y otras dedicadas a Claude que con su atractivo atraía a más de una fémina.

—Los humanos aprecian la belleza física, sólo quieren ver lo que les place—murmuró Alois al oído de Claude dentro del elevador mientras ascendían con destino al último piso, lanzó un gran bostezo sorprendido de continuar con sueño; en realidad se sentía bastante nervioso, pero no quería demostrarlo, no tan pronto…

Se detuvieron en el último piso, la recepcionista les hizo pasar de inmediato a la oficina principal donde Ash les esperaba, bebía té…

—¡Alois, un gusto verte!—exclamó, corriendo hasta el niño para entregarle una taza de té, Claude lo bajo y Alois la tomó, le dio un sorbo.

—Se llama té amarillo—explicó Ash sorbiendo de su taza—no es muy conocido y es de origen chino, pero es bastante apreciado entre los conocedores. ¿No te gusta?

Alois observo el contenido de su taza, no era de un color amarillo propiamente, vacilaba entre el verde y blanco, se lo llevó hasta los labios, demasiado suave y delicado para su gusto…tomó un poco más y comentó:

—Ciel es el amante del té, no yo.

Ash rio, portaba un elegante traje sastre de color blanco, era el hermano gemelo de Ángela, superior a ella en estatura y peso, sin embargo tenía los mismos rasgos físicos que dentro del mundo lo convertían en un hombre atractivo.

—Amante es una palabra con mucho significado, ¿no crees?

—Quizás…

Se acercó hasta el muchacho y sujetó sus manos.

—¿Cuántos amantes has tenido?

Alois apartó la mano irritado, tal y como lo recordaba, Ash conocía la manera de humillarlo. Le lanzó la taza a Ash, el hombre le esquivo con relativa facilidad, se lanzó contra él para atacarlo, lo asesinaría con sus propias manos y entonces…Claude se interpuso en medio, lo arrojó contra unas mesetas…

—Claude… ¿Por qué?—preguntó a punto de llorar, la respuesta carecía de sentido. Claude trabajaba para Ash, su lealtad estaba con él, pese a esto no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado.

—Sujétalo…—Claude obedeció y dirigiéndose hasta Alois le tomó por detrás de los brazos reteniendo sus movimientos, no le lastimaba, pero se aseguraba de que no pudiera realizar el más mínimo ataque.

—Alois Trancy…traicionado por su propia familia, que criatura más despreciable y patética. Jamás debiste nacer.

El menor no respondió, bajó la cabeza y se resignó a las palabras, de alguna forma las aceptaba, eran ciertas.

—Pero te tengo un regalo…—se acercó hasta Alois y tomando su cabello para alzarle la cabeza le susurró algo al oído, palabras que sorprendieron al muchacho.

—Si hago eso me lo darás… ¿En verdad permitirás que…?

—Por supuesto… ¿Aceptas?

Alois no respondió, su silencio lo fue todo. Ash supo que había ganado.

* * *

—Si tu padre te llama, ¿Qué debes decir?

—Qué es lo que desea.

—Si tu madre intenta abrazarte, ¿Cómo debes reaccionar?

—Debo abrazarla.

—Si alguien te pregunta donde has estado todos estos años, ¿Cuál debe ser tu respuesta?

—No recuerdo nada, todo es tan confuso—Ciel fingió pesar para después dedicarle una brutal mirada a Sebastián—. ¡Ya basta! No tengo intenciones de continuar ensayando algo tan inútil como esto. Sé lo que debo decir, también lo que necesito hacer. ¡No ensayáremos más, Sebastián!

El adulto apartó a un lado la carpeta donde tomaba anotaciones. Observó la porte de Ciel, cada fibra de su ser demostraba cuan fuerte era su orgullo.

—Creo que no necesitas estudiar más, sólo una última pregunta, si una niña quiere besarte… ¿tú que harás?—preguntó con un gesto sonriente, sin importar que tan fuerte fuera su coraza siempre habría una pequeña brecha por donde podría entrar.

—Yo…yo…yo…—apenas y podía creerlo, él, Ciel Phanthomhive estaba tartamudeando, mostrando dudas, viéndose débil y ese estúpido Guardián le veía con placer, complacido con su debilidad.

—Los libros de psicología no lo dicen todo, si quieres ser un chico normal necesitarás de algo más que teorías, también requieres de práctica.

—Yo…—y la respuesta continuaba sin llegar a su mente, frunció el ceño, adosó la mirada, apretó los puños, se dirigió hasta Sebastián y le planto un enorme beso en los labios…no tan intenso como él que recordaba haber recibido la primera vez por parte del adulto pero no por ello menos significativo, se separó en segundos sin siquiera permitirle al adulto responder al gesto—. Yo haría algo así. Querías practica ahí la tienes…—explicó intentando no delatar sus nervios—. Creo que una niña no tendría experiencia, se conformaría con cualquier cosa, considero que eso sería suficiente.

Sebastián sonrió, verse sobrepasado por un niño de trece años no figuraba entre sus ideales, aunque había sido agradable, un beso corto y sencillo, pero intenso…un reflejo de la personalidad de Ciel quién en definitiva aprendía rápido y no se limitaba a la teoría. Aún tenían mucho que aprender antes de emprender la misión, Ángela le había dado a Sebastián un plazo de dos meses para prepararlo, y para tal fin les había entregado la mansión a su entera disposición; por otra parte ella se había marchado consciente de que Ciel no escaparía sin Alois, además Sebastián estaba a su cargo, le seguía a todos lados igual que si se tratará de su sombra. Para ser la primera semana gozaban de considerables avances.

Ciel regresó a su lugar en el sillón, tras mostrarse un segundo pensativo preguntó:

—¿Quién eres?

—A que te refieres.

—Cuando bebí de tu sangre no vi ningún recuerdo. La mayor parte de las veces sólo observamos aquellas escenas que fueron importantes en la vida de una persona, ¿No ha habido nada importante para ti?

—No.

Ciel no agregó nada, su objetivo no era hacerse su amigo ni nada similar, una respuesta tan corta únicamente podía tener dos posibles significados: estaba diciendo la verdad o estaba ocultando algo demasiado importante. En cualquier caso no era de su incumbencia.

—Retomemos las lecciones—declaró abriendo su carpeta.

* * *

Claude tocó a la puerta, nadie respondió…entró a la habitación, Alois debería haber terminado ya…

Lo encontró sentado sobre el suelo bañado en sangre, el cuerpo deforme de un hombre viejo yacía a su lado.

—Esta hecho, Claude. Él nunca podrá volver a lastimarme, ¿no es eso genial?—preguntó en voz baja con la cabeza inclinada sin el entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba.

—Necesita descansar—dijo tomando una sábana y envolvió a Alois en ella, la blanca seda se manchó de un intenso rojo carmesí; lo tomó en brazos, el menor se asió al cuerpo de Claude con la misma desesperación que un naufrago a una tabla en medio del mar, el adulto lamió su rostro, le repugnó el sabor de la sangre del hombre al que Alois acababa de asesinar.

Lo llevó al cuarto de baño, lo metió dentro de la bañera, abrió la llave de agua caliente y en espera de que se llenará empezó a desnudarlo con delicadeza, casi ternura…en segundos el agua se tornó roja.

Alois comenzó a reír mientras Claude le pasaba la esponja lavándole la piel.

—¡Claude…yo le mate, fue tan divertido, excitante, grandioso que…!—paró de golpe, su risa también—. Lamento no poder volver a hacerlo, las personas deberían poder morir más de una vez…dos, tres, cuatro, cincuenta, cien…las veces que fueran necesarias hasta que se expiaran sus pecados—comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas se diluyeron en el agua—. No debería continuar doliendo, pero…—se llevó las manos hasta el pecho con tal fuerza que él mismo se aruñó—pero continúa doliendo, demasiado…

Claude atrapó la mano de Alois contaminada ahora con su propia sangre, pasó su lengua por ella hasta dejarla limpia.

—Si no existiera el dolor, tampoco la dicha—declaró tomando una toalla para envolver el cuerpo del menor—. Le haré padecer un gran y terrible dolor antes de mostrarle una inmensa y desbordante felicidad, esto será parte del proceso—lo acunó contra su pecho, buscó su cuello y clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de Alois, compartiría sus recuerdos…uno a uno, hasta que el momento de mostrarle la verdad llegará.

Se deleitó con las convulsiones del pequeño cuerpo, estaba perdido entre el pasado y el futuro, él, su eterno compañero le enseñaría ambos para devolverlo al presente…

—_Te daré lo que nadie más te ha dado, te ofrezco inmortalidad…—declaró Alois extendiendo su mano, el hombre que yacía sobre el suelo la tomó—. Pero debes saber que ya no habrá regreso, jamás…_

Y el recuerdo se desvanecía en los sueños de Alois, dulce y amargo a la vez…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

A ver, que puedo decir… ¿raro? Ustedes deciden.

Ángela/Ash es un personaje que no me agrada, para sacarle mejor "provecho" a la trama he decidido dividirlos, nunca me ha gustado el concepto de mujer despiadada o fatal, a decir verdad me aburre, pero es que ella es mala…y aceptémoslo, las mujeres podemos llegar a ser tan malvadas como los hombres.

Alois, le he tomado afecto…si no han visto el capi de esta semana de Kuro no sabrán a que me refiero, pero los que si…wuaaaaaaa, que ternura…

Claude es un maldito o lo parece, he construido parte de la historia en mi cabecita loca, pero debido al capi de esta semana él personaje ha sufrido modificaciones y al ser una serie que está en proceso pues no es fácil atar cabos, sip…fue un error empezar esto tan pronto, sin una construcción propia de los personajes…pero ya ni modo.

Sebas al igual que Ciel no tiene recuerdos, Claude y Alois si…prometo que explicaré todo en un momento dado.¿?

En el próximo capi espero especificar lo que diferencia a Sebas/Claude de Ciel/Alois…es decir, ambos beben sangre, pero hay algunas cosillas de más.

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, permítanme agradecerles por este medio a: **KShieru****, Clarita, ****,****Cenere, Anónimo (No dejo Nick, así que no se que poner, XD), ****laynad3****, kaoryciel94, ****Hagobi Riench****, Cenere, ****lady00dark****, ****artemisav****, ****Hanamisu****.** Muchísimas gracias chicos (¿?) y chicas, espero que les siga gustando aunque sea un poquito y vamos que siempre anima leerlos.

Especial agradecimiento a **Kasumarüü **que me apoyó cuando lo necesitaba, si entré en un histeria en este capi por X razones, además de mostrarme diversos errores, muchas gracias.

En próximas semanas editaré los otros capis debido a un review que recibí donde me hacía ver un error que cometo con frecuencia, corregiré sobretodo errores gramaticales y de redacción, sobretodo acentos…vaya que tengo la manía de comérmelos, así que esperen un poquito, la trama continuará igual.

Cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, sugerencia, queja, etc., será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Destino

**CAPITULO 5. — DESTINO**

Se suponía que Ciel ya debería haberse acostumbrado a la "perfección" de su Guardián y es que tras haber convivido con él durante dos meses empezaba a creer que ese hombre o criatura simple y sencillamente estaba en otro nivel con respecto a él, por supuesto que jamás lo admitiría en voz alta ni se lo haría saber, pero en ocasiones se sentía minimizado ante las habilidades de Sebastián que lo hacían parecer sólo un chiquillo más del montón y no el gran líder como él que se suponía debería ser.

Se terminó el vaso de leche y se talló los ojos, se sentía cansado sin una causa que lo justificará; lo mejor era irse a la cama, si todo salía según los planes el descansar sería un privilegio que en los próximos días estaría terminantemente prohibido.

Se puso la pijama y metió en la cama, la suavidad de la seda le resultó agradable y la tibieza del ambiente le gusto y sin desearlo pensó en Alois, dormir solo no era tan agradable como en un principio hubo pensado, le extrañaba, pero ¿Por qué razón?

— ¿Quién dependía de quién?—murmuró en voz baja cubriéndose por completo con las mantas. No tenía noticias de Alois desde que le obligaron a drogarle, estaría enfermo, debilitado por la falta de sangre o en el peor de los casos muerto; prefería no detenerse a pensar en esa posibilidad, probablemente porque nunca se había visto obligado a lidiar con la muerte de alguien a quién apreciara o tal vez simplemente se negaba a enfrentarse al riesgo de quedar completamente solo en el mundo.

Alejó esos pensamientos infantiles y se dispuso a dormir, escapar no figuraba entre las opciones, Sebastián le vigilaba día y noche, tratándole igual que cualquier otro niño, incluso le arropaba cada noche de la misma manera que apenas minutos atrás, no se atrevería a decir que con la ternura y afecto de un padre, pero había algo en su expresión y forma de hablar qué demostraba no le desagradaba del todo su trabajo.

Mañana sería un día demasiado pesado, con esto en mente se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

Alois llevaba días en cama, ¿cuántos? No lo sabía ni le interesaba, no tenía ánimos ni deseos de nada; Claude le permitía estar todo el día acostado y libre de cualquier actividad, por las noches le obligaba a beber de su sangre, también le alimentaba y aseaba. Giró entre las sábanas y comenzó a reír, le producía gracia lo rápido que se había vuelto adicto a la sangre de Claude, tan dulce y gratificante y también…

—Melancólica…—se puso de pie, recorrió la pequeña habitación, nada especial; aburrido salió decidido a vagar por el departamento en el que vivía desde hace casi dos meses.

Caminó por la sala, atravesó el recibidor y llegó hasta la cocina.

—Tú sangre me produce tristeza, pero también me agrada… ¿por qué?

El hombre detuvo su actividad y haciendo a un lado los tomates que picaba se quito el pañuelo que cubría sus cabellos y se dirigió hasta el menor. Alois levantó el mentón, envuelto en su pijama y con el cabello despeinado se sentía igual a un niño pequeño que observa a un importante adulto sin comprender nada de su mundo, él no entendía nada de Claude y hasta cierto punto tal idea le gustaba, pero ahora comenzaba a incomodarle.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Realmente desea conocer la respuesta?

—Yo…—apartó la mirada, indeciso de su respuesta. No, por supuesto que él no lo deseaba, aquel que estaba obsesionado con ello era Ciel; él en cambio habría dado cualquier cosa por no tener recuerdos, le lastimaban demasiado—. ¿Es necesario que la conozca?—alzó el mentón orgulloso, ya había lloriqueado lo suficiente—. ¿Qué cambiará si la conozco?

—Todo…—y Claude sonrió, los labios del hombre se curvaron en una pretenciosa y calculada sonrisa dotando de emociones a aquel frío rostro similar a una estatua.

—En ese caso…—los ojos de Alois adquirieron un matiz de fuerza y malicia—. ¡Muéstramelo!

— ¿Estás seguro?—preguntó Claude acariciando el rostro de Alois—. Después de esto nada volverá a ser igual, ni siquiera su relación con Ciel...—pausó un segundo como si reestructurará el mensaje que deseaba dar, pero Alois tomó el rostro del adulto entre sus manos y repartió pequeños besos en las mejillas, ojos, nariz, frente…mas al llegar a sus labios colocó dos dedos sobre los labios de Claude quién le miraba impactado y sonriendo agregó.

—Es suficiente, Claude…ya no quiero jugar más, estoy cansado. ¿Acaso creíste que sería tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de la forma en que me miras? Sientes por mi algo similar a afecto, pero no tan profundo…dependencia, me necesitas tanto como yo a Ciel… ¿Cierto?

El adulto no contestó, en su rostro no había ni rastros de la sonrisa mostrada segundo atrás.

Alois separó ambos dedos y se alejó un par de pasos.

— ¿Cierto, Claude?—preguntó rodeado de una profunda y severa autoridad.

—Así es, mi Señor.

Él menor presa de una inmensa alegría se arrojó a abrazar a Claude.

— ¡Yo sabía que era cierto, Claude! ¡Yo lo sabía!

* * *

Ciel esperaba en la sala, arrojar lejos de sí su arrogancia natural y convertirse en un estuche de monerías que sucumbiera a los caprichos de una pareja tan desesperada que creería y aceptaría cualquier mentira era una idea que le repugnaba. El niño sentado sobre esa silla no era él, sin embargo se convertiría en lo que aquellas personas deseaban.

Sebastián permanecía a su lado, impecable y perfecto como siempre.

— ¿Qué pasa si ellos no me aceptan como su hijo?

—Eso no pasará. Ya has visto las fotografías, eres igual a su hijo. Además, has sido educado para esto durante casi toda tu vida. ¿Yo creería que el orgulloso Ciel Phanthomhive estaba preparado para cualquier trabajo? Me temo que tendré que…

— ¡Ya cállate!—se quejó disimulando un gruñido.

La puerta se abrió, una mujer de aspecto torpe entró al despacho dando comienzo a un discurso, hablaba tan deprisa que Ciel temió se ahogará de un momento a otro por la falta de pausas y ausencia de aire.

—Tus padres están muy emocionados por verte…Quiero creer que tú también lo estarás. Los trámites para reconocerte ya han dado inicio y tú…

—Disculpe señorita—llamó Sebastián interponiéndose en medio de la mujer—. El niño está un poco nervioso por todo esto, le molestaría no perder el tiempo en detalles innecesarios. Le aseguró que yo le he puesto al tanto en todo aquello que necesita saber. ¿Confía en mí?

La mujer se ruborizó y algo apenada asintió con la cabeza, acomodó sus papeles y le sonrió brevemente a Ciel quién a modo de mueca simulaba una sonrisa, ni siquiera él la creía. Al menos Sebastián había logrado que esa mujer se callará, lo quisiera o no le debía un favor.

Sebastián continuó dirigiéndose aquella seductora expresión a la mujer hasta que esta les condujo fuera de la oficina, al hombre le habría encantado ver el rostro desencajado de Ciel ante la palabrería sin sentido de la dama, pero desafortunadamente el también habría salido perjudicado en tal caso. Sin lugar a dudas su decisión había sido la mejor.

Ambos siguieron a la mujer por los pasillos, pasando al lado de un número considerables de puertas correspondientes a oficinas. Un edificio de gobierno no era el mejor lugar para la presentación con sus futuros "padres", pero ya que la feliz familia sería fotografiada y grabada por medios de todo el mundo requerían de un amplio lugar donde el sentimentalismo propio de esos momentos que tan bien se representaban en las películas y series fuera perpetuado de una manera perfecta por la eternidad.

El único hijo y heredero del imperio de los Collingwood había sido secuestrado a los tres años, sin notas de rescate, ni ningún otro indicio del objetivo de sus secuestradores sus padres habían caído en la desesperación total, lo único de lo que ciertamente estaban seguros es que una noche después de que su madre y nana le arroparán había desaparecido de su habitación; el avanzado sistema de seguridad que rodeaba cada centímetro de la propiedad y alrededores fue evadido sin más. Se sospechó de los sirvientes, enemigos de la familia e incluso de los mismos padres, la Policía se entregó a una búsqueda intensiva del paradero del menor y numerosos detectives privados fueron contratados, al caso se le dio una amplia cobertura en los medios, no obstante al igual que otros tantos incidentes similares poco a poco fue relegado al olvido al no encontrarse indicio alguno de los culpables.

Ahora, tras nueve años de tal suceso, la Policía anunciaría con bombo y platino que el pequeño había sido encontrado y recuperado, por lo que pronto estaría de vuelta con su hermosa familia. Omitirían un par de detalles como que aparentemente el niño no recordaba nada. Ciel pensaba en que las raíces del árbol de la corrupción deberían estar demasiado profundas como para poder engañar de esa manera a todo una nación, seguramente inclusive su prueba de ADN había sido modificada con el fin de que coincidiera con los resultados del niño desaparecido, esté bien podría estar muerto o vivo, aunque a él no le importaba en lo absoluto, a partir del momento en que lo presentarán como un Collingwood asumiría ese apellido y papel por el resto de su vida. La idea continuaba sin gustarle, pero había sido educado con tal objetivo, sería un líder, dominaría al mundo y movería tras bambalinas los hilos que guiaban los destinos de miles de millones de personas y el primer gran paso en esté elaborado plan que otros habían fijado como su destino consistía en hacerse de un apellido de renombre, una enorme fortuna y porque no decirlo…un poco de afecto y empatía mundial, ese dramatismo barato que tanto le gustaba a las masas.

—Tus padres vendrán dentro de unos minutos, en ese momento saldré. Estarás sólo. Recuerda quién eres…

—Lo sé—. Se alejó de Sebastián y sus susurros, no requería de burlescos comentarios que le pusieran más nervioso de lo que en realidad estaba.

"La primera impresión es la más importante" pensó al ver a Sebastián salir y ver entrar a dos personas adultas. Una mujer de rostro rubio y ojos azules y un hombre de cabello negros y expresión bondadosa, ambos poseían una dosis de orgullo y dignidad innato, no necesitaban demostrarlo ni tampoco hacer uso de las palabras, bastaba con sus movimientos y lenguaje corporal. Muy a su pesar y contrario a todas las expectativas que en un principio se hubo formado le agradaron, le gustaron tanto que retrocedió un par de pasos asustado ante tal sensación.

—¡Alexis!—exclamó la mujer al borde del llanto corriendo a abrazarlo, se prendó con tal fuerza de su cuello que Ciel apenas y tuvo tiempo de recordar aquellas palabras que con tanto esmero había practicado durante las últimas semanas.

—Mamá, papá…estoy tan feliz de verlos—se sorprendió ante lo suave de su voz, así como con la dulzura con que sus labios lo expresaron.

— ¡Alexis!—la mujer le llamaba y lloraba sobre su hombro, seguramente mancharía su camisa, pero aunque eso fuera algo que en otro momento le habría molestado ahora no le interesaba. Según los libros de psicología aquella era la reacción natural de una madre para con su hijo, siguiendo el plan rodeó a la mujer con sus brazos delicadamente y posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de esta…en espera de que su llanto cesase. Tras unos minutos la mujer tomó el rostro entre sus manos y le observó, su rostro congestionado por las lágrimas rompió nuevamente en llanto…

—Alexis…tenía tanto miedo de que no fueras tú, pero míralo Vincent, es idéntico a nuestro pequeño…Alexis.

—Alexis…—murmuró el nombre que esas personas le asignarían, pestañeó un par de veces y levantó la vista para observar al hombre al que ahora en adelante llamaría "Padre", había sentido su presencia todo el tiempo, fuerte, imponente, decidida aunque también sutil, igual a la de él…Sus ojos se encontraron, la mirada del hombre denotaban afabilidad, aunque no amor…ese hombre no le amaba ni veía como un padre, quizás el supiera la verdad, cortó el contacto ligeramente intimidado.

La escena fue interrumpida por la misma mujer que al principio no había parado de parlotear, su madre apartó sus lágrimas y el hombre sujetó su mano derecha con fuerza.

—Tienen que presentarse ante la prensa. Comprendo que deseen privacidad por lo que les prometo que después de esto no les molestáremos más, yo…

—Comprendo, señorita, usted sólo está haciendo su trabajo—respondió Vincent acariciando el cabello de Ciel.

El menor percibió cierto parecido entre Sebastián y ese hombre, eran conscientes de su atractivo físico y sabían usarlo para manipular a las personas, sólo un par de palabras, una sonrisa amable y una mirada que transmitiera sinceridad.

Se sorprendió cuando la mujer, Rachel, le sujetó la otra mano, se sintió rodeado por los adultos, le acosaban, forzó una sonrisa; estaba bien, él carecía de memoria y ellos lo sabían, no esperaban que reaccionara como cualquier otro niño que se reencuentra con sus padres, con que se mostrará silencioso y sumiso bastaría, lo importante era que su verdadera personalidad no aflorará.

Los condujeron hasta una habitación donde los medios de comunicación ya esperaban, los flashes de las cámaras se dispararon y la avalancha de preguntas les inundaron, él no respondió nada, sus padres apenas y dijeron unos monosílabos.

Por recomendación de su madre quién le veía nervioso, ella le pidió a Sebastián que lo llevará a un lugar seguro mientras junto a su esposo terminaba de atender a los medios en la conferencia de prensa.

— ¿Te agradan tus padres?—preguntó el adulto quién había sido asignado como guardaespaldas de Ciel tras una serie de movimientos y manipulación de información. Necesitaban a alguien que le controlará y vigilará, y según las observaciones de Ángela Sebastián cumplía más allá de las expectativas.

—Él lo sabe—murmuró Ciel a punto de entrar a la habitación donde esperaría por sus padres.

— ¿Quién?

—Mi padre, es decir…Vincent—estaba irritado, jamás creyó que las cosas se complicarían de esa manera—. No me preguntes como lo sé, pero ese hombre sabe que yo no soy su hijo...la forma en que me ve…

— ¡Hola!—susurró una niña tomándolo del brazo y obligándole a correr.

—Espera, déjalos que hablen—. Claude detuvo a Sebastián quién se disponía a seguirlos.

—Tal vez no sean los únicos que deberían de hablar.

—Sebastián Michaelis—llamó con evidente rencor—. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con Ciel?

—No algo peor que lo planeas hacer con Alois, he observado la forma en que lo miras. Lo piensas convertir.

—No haré nada que él no quiera—respondió acomodando sus lentes—. ¿Qué piensas tú hacer con ese otro niño? Convertirlo en tu marioneta.

Sebastián sonrió, Claude era inquisitivo, demasiado si consideraba sus escazas expresiones.

—Y que si así fuera. Ese niño no tiene nada ni a nadie.

—Pero tiene más que tú.

—Tal vez.

Y era cierto, no le molestaba admitirlo ni reconocer sus errores, había elegido a Ciel por qué era demasiado similar a él, odiaba ser manipulado y estar debajo de alguien, la más grande diferencia entre ambos…él apenas era un niño, si permanecía a su lado podría moldearlo a su gusto, como mejor le conviniera a sus objetivos…cuando Ciel llegará hasta arriba y él se aseguraría de que no pasará demasiado tiempo antes de eso, él estaría a su lado, susurrándole palabras al oído, manipulando a su títere.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

Simple diversión, era un ser inmortal, tendría que encontrar la manera de pasar el tiempo. Por eso no pensaba convertirlo, no, Ciel sólo sería su juguete, de esa época o tal vez siglo…pese a que no tenía memorias estaba seguro de que había visto otros antes de él y continuaría habiendo después.

Ciel viviría, bajo su influencia seguramente, pero llegado el momento moriría al igual que cualquier otro ser humano.

—Lo encerrarás dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo, ¿no es acaso ridículo que me culpes de egoísta cuando planeas hacer algo así? –preguntó Sebastián refiriéndose a Alois conteniendo la sorpresa al ver la sonrisa de Claude, ese hombre nunca sonreía.

—Cuando conozcas la verdad no hablarás de esa manera.

Y sin más que agregar Claude se marchó, Sebastián se mantuvo de pie un par de minutos más intrigado por las palabras del otro hombre. ¿Su enemigo? No, aunque obviamente sentían una mutua aversión, no del todo justificada desde su punto de vista, sin embargo Claude sabía algo que él no y francamente eso le molestaba.

— ¿Y quién es el verdadero titiritero?

Formuló la pregunta hacia la nada, temeroso de obtener la respuesta cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Alois comía un chocolate mientras arrastraba a Ciel por los pasillos, se detuvo frente a un baño y cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie dentro cerró la puerta con seguro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Ciel recargándose sobre una pared—. ¿Y por qué vas vestido de esa manera?

— ¿No te gusta? Claude lo diseño para mí.

Y Alois giró en círculos ondeando su falda y observando su reflejo en el enorme espejo. Vestía una falda con holanes negra decorada con encajes y considerado vuelo, camisa negra con un fino bordado y botas rojas complementaban el conjunto.

—No, pareces una chica.

Y Ciel le quitó la peluca rubia, palpó su textura…probablemente gracias a su grácil figura y delicado rostro podría pasar por una niña, mas esa peluca desentonaba terriblemente con el aspecto que quería dar.

—Esa es la intención, ¿sabes?—replicó acomodando un par de mechones rubios—. No quería ser reconocido como el heredero de los Trancy.

— ¿Heredero de los Trancy?—inquirió Ciel evidentemente alterado por la mención del apellido.

—Si…heredaré ese título dentro de poco, probablemente un par de días—explicó con indiferencia.

—Eso quiere decir que tu Padre…

—Está muerto—aclaró con tranquilidad, como si se tratase de algo normal—. Yo le asesiné, Ash me dio la oportunidad y…lo hice. Lo merecía.

—Entiendo.

Ciel no conocía demasiado sobre el pasado de Alois, aunque si sabía que su padre estaba de acuerdo con el trato que le daban y participado estrechamente en los experimentos que habían producido su nacimiento, también financiaba parte del proyecto del que ellos eran parte. Como era natural Alois le odiaba, comprendía que ante la menor oportunidad lo hubiera asesinado, probablemente él haría lo mismo si se encontrará en una situación semejante.

— ¡Dime Ciel!—el rostro del rubio se iluminó y corriendo hasta Ciel tomó sus manos—. ¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de recordar quién eres exactamente y porque has venido a este mundo lo harías?

La pregunta podía estar formulada con un toque de inmadurez y casi en cualquier otra situación Ciel la habría tomado como una broma por parte de Alois, mas al percatarse de la profunda y seria expresión en el rostro del rubio supo que su amigo no estaba jugando, hablaba en serio y como tal merecía una respuesta igual.

—Sólo los cobardes son felices con las mentiras—contestó observando los ojos azules de su amigo, siempre tan llenos de emociones y pensamientos, las claras orbes de Alois se suavizaron y este sonrió.

—No esperaba menos de ti Ciel. ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

Ciel asintió inseguro, desde el lenguaje corporal hasta el sonido de su voz denotaban la importancia que tenía esa conversación para Alois, si fallaba o decía algo que el rubio fácilmente pudiera malinterpretar le pesaría un largo tiempo.

—Sin importar lo que pase conmigo, tú siempre estarás a mi lado… ¿No es cierto?

—Que pregunta tan tonta. No pienso responder…

Alois apretó sus muñecas.

—Contesta, por favor…contesta.

—Por supuesto, siempre…

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que no mentía, era cierto…él siempre estaría al lado de Alois, sin importar cuan grandes fueran sus diferencias la necesidad de contar con su compañía sería una constante durante el resto de su vida; durante las últimas semanas lo había comprobado y muy a su pesar aceptado, no sabía el porque pero a ambos les unía un lazo, demasiado poderoso, más allá de una simple amistad o banal dependencia, no encontraba las palabras para describirlo.

—Grandioso—exclamó Alois arrebatándole la peluca de las manos y con ella en manos salió del baño.

Alois se la colocó y mezcló entre la multitud, Claude le esperaba a la entrada del edificio.

— ¿Has tomado una decisión?—preguntó el adulto.

Alois observó el cielo azul y el radiante sol, bajo su nueva condición le resultarían algo molestos y no podría comer con tanta asiduidad como en ese entonces, también quedaría encerrado en esa silueta infantil y sobretodo no necesitaría más de Ciel ni de su sangre, el lazo estrechamente formado durante años con su querido amigo sería sustituido por el de Claude…él le aseguraba que no experimentaría más recuerdos dolorosos.

—Si…creo que sí. Acepto.

Abordaron un taxi y volvieron hasta el hotel donde se hospedaban.

* * *

Sebastián observaba a Ciel observar el lago, su expresión revelaba una madurez superior a la correspondiente a su edad: tristeza, miedo, desesperación, valor, orgullo, dignidad… ¿Cómo era posible que un pequeño cuerpo contuviera tantos matices y contrastes, una amplia gama de emociones tan abundante?

Odiaba admitirlo, pero comenzaba a apreciarlo…desde el primer momento quedo prendado por el menor, no fue su natural belleza sino esa fiera mirada, una que señalaba que no se detendría ante nada ni nadie; igual a él, harían cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir sus objetivos. La diferencia…Ciel no tenía un objetivo.

Fue a sentarse junto al niño, había sido contratado como su guardaespaldas personal, gracias a ello podían mantener conversaciones relativamente cortas y una relación cercana.

— ¿Cuál es el plan?—preguntó Ciel al observarlo—. Hace tiempo me propusiste unirme a ti, ¿De qué forma?

—Quieres dominar el mundo.

El menor rió divertido al escuchar esa frase, Sebastián no le culpo, sonaba bastante caricaturesca.

—Yo dominaré el mundo…pero siempre habrá alguien encima de mí. Quiero tener el control sobre todos y todo.

—Haz todo lo que yo te diga y lo conseguirás.

—Me siento igual que un perro.

—Odió a los perros—aclaró Sebastián, la sola palabra le repudiaba.

— ¿En serio?—inquirió Ciel divertido acercando su rostro al del adulto—. ¿Y qué se supone que somos nosotros? Sólo perros al servicio de otras personas…tú eres el mío y yo el tuyo. Es bastante estúpido si lo consideras un momento.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa, satisfecho consigo mismo y seguro de que no se había equivocado al elegir a Ciel. Quizás al principio Ciel no hubiera sido del todo consciente de su plan de manipularlo, pero sin duda alguna con el paso del tiempo se había dado cuenta y de alguna manera aceptado.

—Yo no tengo un objetivo Sebastián—Ciel tragó saliva al decir esas palabras, desnudar su personalidad frente a un completo extraño era algo que en ningún otro momento se habría planteado—. Pero si tú me ofreces uno te seguiré o si al menos me dices quién soy en realidad te daré lo que quieras. Ambos obtendremos algo a cambio.

—No puedo ofrecerte respuestas respecto al pasado—Sebastián sacó de su traje una pequeñísima botella con un líquido amarillo, lo colocó en la mano del menor. Ciel lo estudio a contraluz y preguntó:

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Una medicina.

— ¿Medicina?

—Sí, la primera vez que me viste lo dijiste. Claude y yo éramos seres completos, esos a los que la gente llama vampiros. No podemos estar a la luz del día a menos que nos inyectemos esto. Tampoco tengo recuerdos y si soy sincero sólo deseo utilizarte. Soy un ser casi inmortal, no necesito de nadie, aunque te necesito a ti para entretenerme un poco. Te ofrezco gloria, poder y placeres. ¿Aceptas?

—Nadie te ha enseñado a negociar, ¿cierto?

—Al contrario querido, los seres humanos son tan frágiles y sencillos de manipular.

El aspecto de Sebastián que regularmente exhibía una sutil sonrisa fue reemplazado por una expresión maligna, repleta de confianza y seguridad en sí mismo y al igual que la primera vez Ciel se sintió atemorizado ante su presencia, demasiado avasalladora; haciendo asomo de una gran fuerza de voluntad le sostuvo la mirada tanto como le fue posible y permaneció sentado, seguro que de esta manera el leve temblor que le recorría todo el cuerpo no se manifestaría a simple vista.

—No olvides que sólo una parte de mi es humana.

— ¿Tienes hambre, no es así?

Ciel no respondió, en cambio esquivo la mirada.

—Puedes parecer fuerte e incluso hacérselo creer a los demás, pero sufres un hambre terrible, todo el día, todo el tiempo. La comida de los humanos sólo te entretiene, pero la sensación sigue ahí, lo deseas… ¿no es cierto?—. Sebastián tomó sus mejillas y acarició los mechones de su cabello, delicadamente—. No quieres ser contaminado por los recuerdos de otras personas por lo que niegas una de tus necesidades básicas. Puedo darte lo que necesitas…

Ciel apartó su mano de un manotazo y se puso de pie, su respiración se tornó irregular…se llevó las manos hasta el pecho, le dolía un poco, esos ojos color carmesí, se alegraba de verse libre de estos.

— ¡Es suficiente, Sebastián! Cumple mis deseos y te daré lo que quieras.

Y emprendió el camino de regreso.

Sebastián observó a la frágil figura alejarse. La respuesta no le satisfacía del todo, sinceramente habría preferido un rotundo Si o No en lugar de esa singular conversación, no obstante el objetivo se había cumplido y obtuvo lo que tanto deseaba. Un intercambio de intereses mutuos, si Ciel se hubiera limitado a aceptar francamente se habría sentido decepcionado. El juego no hacía más que empezar. Se puso de pie y sacudió el poco polvo que manchaba la pulcritud de su traje y siguió de cerca a Ciel quién se dirigía de vuelta a la propiedad.

Ciel entró a la imponente mansión, no prestó atención a los muebles ni a la decoración del lugar, en su momento el buen gusto que predominaba y en su mayoría había captado de su atención, ahora sólo representaban detalles sin importancia que hacían más cómoda su estancia en esa residencia.

— ¿Estarás presente en la cena?

La dulce voz de Rachel, su "Madre", le recibió.

Ciel asintió en silencio, los tontos pretextos que en días anteriores uso para escapar de ese inútil acto protocolario terminaron por agotársele, le gustará o no esa noche tendría que estar presente.

—Sí, mamá—intentaba que su voz sonará con la naturalidad propia de un hijo, aunque a decir verdad a esa mujer parecía no importarle tal detalle. Siempre que le veía sonreía emocionada, como si al verlo contemplará la cosa más bella en el mundo e indudablemente pensaba en lo feliz que Alois se hubiera sentido si alguien le dirigiera una muestra de afecto de ese tipo—. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—Si tienes tiempo me gustaría mostrarte un par de fotografías, el especialista dijo que tal vez eso ayudará a que tus memorias volvieran.

—Mis memorias… ¡Claro, podríamos verlas juntos!— y esbozó su mejor sonrisa, tan esplendida y sincera que casi él mismo la creía.

Rachel le invitó a sentarse hasta un mueble, pidió a una de las empleadas que le trajeran unos aperitivos y tras ausentarse un par de minutos volvió con una serie de álbumes.

Motivado por la curiosidad, Ciel tomó uno de ellos y pasó las hojas donde yacían las fotografías protegidas por un delgado plástico, una tras otra las observo sin ningún interés verdadero por ellas. El bebé de las fotografías era un niño bonito y se parecía mucho a él, pero eran demasiado viejas y hacía mucho tiempo de eso, cualquier muchacho moderadamente atractivo de cabellos negros y ojos azules podría ser el de los retratos. Omitió el hecho de que casi con seguridad el verdadero Alexis Collingwood estaba muerto, probablemente esa mujer dentro de si ya lo supiera y a pesar de eso motivada por su instinto maternal prefería engañarse a sí misma diciéndose que él chico de mirada áspera que le habían devuelto era su pequeño.

"Los humanos son demasiado egoístas" se dijo a sí mismo.

—Mira esta fotografía, ¿no te recuerda algo?

Ciel sostuvo a petición de la mujer la imagen, el pequeño aparecía en ella abrazando a un feo peluche en forma de mariposa, se asía con tal fuerza al juguete que miraba a la cámara con terquedad, preocupado porque de un momento a otro el que yacía detrás de la cámara se la fuera a quitar, sin embargo la dulzura de la mirada y muecas infantiles demostraban que no sentía tal sentimiento en realidad, únicamente estaba motivado por el instinto de supervivencia.

—Recuerdo lo mucho que amabas a este peluche, le llamaban Minchy…

Sin forzar su expresión Ciel le respondió a la mujer con una sonrisa, era una linda fotografía, el niño debía haber sido muy feliz, lástima que no fuera él.

— ¿Puedo quedármela?—pregunto sin saber la razón de su tonta petición.

—Por supuesto, después de todo es tuya Alexis.

Ciel escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta al ser girado y olió el aroma de la colonia de Vincent, su "Padre" había llegado. Argumentó un suave dolor de cabeza y se marchó antes de que él se presentara hasta donde Rachel, su sola presencia le incomodaba, prefería mantenerse alejado de él antes de que su orgullo le obligara a decir algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría.

Desafortunadamente se topó con él en las escaleras.

—Buenas tardes, pequeño.

—Hola, papá.

—Espero que hayas tenido un buen día.

—Si…hoy fue un excelente día. Si me disculpas no me siento muy bien.

—Vete a descansar, es lo mejor, estás en pleno desarrollo.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos y abrazó, Ciel prefirió no responder, aunque debía admitir que percibía cierta familiaridad en el contacto, no tan intenso y puro como él de Rachel, pero estaba ahí, latente.

—Descansa, pequeño—. Y Vincent depositó un dulce beso sobre su frente, en seguida prosiguió su camino hacia su despacho.

* * *

Lo sabía, tras tomar esa decisión no podría retroceder, tampoco dudar, sólo quedaría atenerse a sus actos y aceptar su responsabilidad, Ciel tenía una frase que describía perfectamente momentos como aquel.

"Lo que una vez se ha perdido no regresará jamás"

Estaba asustado, le había preguntado a Claude si dolería y él otro le respondió que sí; al menos agradecía el hecho de que no le mintiera.

— ¿Estás listo?

Alois asintió en silencio, Claude lo tomó de la mano y sentó en una silla, pasó su mano sobre su frente; lo amaba, había cometido el error de no apreciarlo una vez, se aseguraría de que no sucediera nuevamente, pasó su lengua sobre su cuello causándole cosquillas, el cuerpo de Alois se estremeció ante el juego, era muy sensible…tanto como su Alois, aquel que hace mucho había muerto.

Terminó con el juego y acarició sus mejillas, tomó una filosa cuchilla y sujetando con fuerza la muñeca de Alois hizo un profundo y largo corto en forma horizontal sobre las venas, la sangre fluyó…Alois lanzó un grito de puro dolor sorprendido por el doloroso acto, Claude sujetó fuertemente su cabeza y le silencio con un beso en los labios, introdujo su lengua demasiado dentro ahogando los gemidos ahogados del menor y repitió la acción con la otra muñeca, la sangre les manchó a ambos...

—Resista, pronto pasará. Lo prometo.

Y el cuerpo de Alois comenzó a revolverse con fuerza, Claude esperaba una reacción de tal tipo, permanecer impasible frente a tu propio asesinato no era algo propio de su pequeño Príncipe, lo sujetó con fuerza de los hombros para que dejará de moverse. Había elegido uno de los métodos más dolorosos, pero la pena y tormenta debían ser igual a la primera vez…

La sangre fluyó, el cuerpo de Alois se convulsionó…los ojos del rubio observaban a Claude con incredulidad, realmente planeaba matarlo…si así era porque su mente se negaba ante los hechos y continuaba sin creerlo…tenía frío, odiaba esa sensación, hace mucho que no la sentía.

"Voy a morir" pensó comenzando a llorar…"Realmente voy a morir, no quiero morir…"

Y Claude le soltó, acarició sus mejillas dejando un rastro de manchas carmesí, observó a Alois, lucía igual a un insecto, uno que sólo esperaba la muerte en las redes de la telaraña…habría sido tan fácil dejarlo así, morir conservando su parte humana y tenía la seguridad de que Alois se lo agradecería si le permitía terminar ahí, siempre podría pensar en crearlo de nuevo…

Acarició su piel, suave y tersa, su mirada inocente, sus labios rosados…No, estaba cansado de estar solo…

Se cortó la muñeca derecha y sin que una sola gota de sangre se desperdiciara la colocó frente a los labios del menor, por puro instinto los colmillos de Alois que siempre permanecían ocultos se asieron con fuerza a la muñeca, fuente de sangre y vida, bebió…bebió mucho y demasiado deprisa.

— El día en noche, el azúcar en sal, los vivos en muertos y el azul oscuro en oro —susurró Claude abriendo su mente a Alois, se los devolvería…y una ola de recuerdos, sentimientos y emociones se vaciaron sobre la mente de Alois…

— ¡Basta! ¡Haz que pare! ¡Para!—pidió Alois a gritos poniéndose de pie y alejándose de Claude, la sangre aún emanaba de sus manos…—. ¡No te me acerques! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Aléjate! ¡No quiero!

Claude suspiró, ajustó sus gafas y se acercó hasta el menor quién yacía arrinconado en una esquina.

—Le dije que esto sería doloroso…Yo no miento—se arrodilló sobre el suelo, tomó el rostro de Alois bañado en sangre y colocó su muñeca sobre sus labios, paralizo al menor sujetándolo de los cabellos, y tal como lo tenía previsto Alois cedió antes sus impulsos e instintos y continuó bebiendo…

Dolía, quemaba, punzaba…no podía soportarlo más, Alois quería escapar, pero Claude no se lo permitía…minutos después producto del impacto perdió el conocimiento.

Claude le sostuvo en brazos, echó un vistazo a la habitación y se asqueó ante lo sucia que estaba…la sangre podía ser un hermoso adorno si se usaba adecuadamente, pero aquel reguero oscilaba en lo vulgar. El aspecto de ambos bañados en sangre tampoco les favorecía en lo absoluto, lo segundo que haría tras contener la hemorragia de Alois sería limpiar esa habitación.

* * *

Ciel casi comenzaba a extrañar los continuos viajes en automóvil que hasta hace algunos meses habían sido parte de su rutina diaria.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—le preguntó a Sebastián quién conducía en ese momento el automóvil negro.

—Buscaremos información.

— ¿Información?—preguntó curioso sin comprender porque le había sacado de la cama a las dos de la mañana, afortunadamente al ser su guardaespaldas personal podía hacer cosas como esas sin levantar sospechas, siempre y cuando no lo descubrieran.

—Claude ha desaparecido y Alois con él, no se sabe nada de ellos desde la última vez que los vimos.

—Alois… ¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé—Sebastián no parecía estresado, aunque Ciel percibía cierta tensión proveniente de él—. Mi trabajo es encontrarlo.

— ¿Y para que me has traído?

—Yo no te traje, tú quisiste venir.

Ciel no respondió, odiaba verse igual que un niñito caprichoso, pero al ver que Sebastián salía de la mansión insistió en acompañarlo, el adulto finalmente termino por ceder.

— ¿Con quién piensas dirigirte?—preguntó evadiendo el tema.

—A ver al Sepulturero…

—Que nombre tan interesante—opinó divertido ante el sobrenombre.

—Y no sabes cuanto—contestó Sebastián sonriendo.

* * *

Alois se cubrió los ojos al sentir al Sol dándole directamente al rostro, la piel le ardía.

Claude estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama tejiendo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—preguntó con voz amarga el chiquillo, algo atontado por la gran pérdida de sangre de la que aún no se recuperaba.

—Era necesario…

—Tú lo sabes, ¿no? Yo habría preferido morir a…

—Las cosas serán diferentes ahora, lo prometo.

Alois lloraba, las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, Claude se acercó hasta él y las sorbió, sus labios formaban una discreta, pero afable sonrisa.

—Odió cuando sonríes—comentó Alois llorando con mayor intensidad—. Me equivoqué contigo al elegirte, fuiste un error, pero…

—Me amas.

Alois asintió en silencio, le amaba y no podría negarlo. Aún cuando lo había asesinado dos veces no podía simplemente dar media vuelta y fingir que no sentía nada por él.

—Tráeme a Ciel…—murmuró al oído de Claude—. Devuélveme lo que es mío…él es mío, tráelo...Es la única manera en que podre perdonarte.

— ¿Por qué cree que necesito de su perdón?

—Por que de lo contrario no me habrías traído de vuelta…

Y Alois rio con suavidad sin dejar de llorar, y acepto que en ocasiones simple y sencillamente no se podía escapar del destino, él te encontraría…una, dos, tres, las veces que fueran necesarias.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Y cortó…a ver, ahora si me retrase, pero tengo una justificación…no es buena, pero…

Primero dije vamos a ver el capi 8 del anime para ver el pasado turbio de Alois y no escribir algo que quede muy OoC, pero quedé tan shoqueada, traumada y porque no decirlo impactada con ese capi que me bloqueé, fue demasiado…quién lo haya visto podrá entender el porqué mi expresión, casi lloró, en verdad…de lo mejor que he visto.

Pues bien, el jueves salió el otro y ya llevaba una parte y doble trauma…XD, ahora sí que Claude estaba OoC en su propia serie…XDDD y tuve que modificar un montón de cosas.

Sin comentarios respecto a este capi, pero en los próximos capi Alois perderá un poco de protagonismo y espero introducir un poco más de Sebas/Ciel…ellos son geniales.

Como siempre permítanme agradecerles por este medio a**:** **Clarita,****kaoryciel94, ****KShieru**** , Cenere, ****Lunatikk****, ****Cafe Amargo****, flor y ****hikariuzumakipotter** . Muchísimas gracias, sus comentarios se agradecen mucho, así sean uno o 30 comentarios siempre llena de satisfacción saber que alguien lea lo que escribes y perdonen que haya tardado mucho y un especial agradecimiento a **Kasumarüü, **que al igual que otros capis me ayudo con el capi.

Por cierto Kaoryciel94 si aún tienes dudas sobre el anime y quieres comentarlas para que deliremos un rato deja tu msn o checa mi correo que esta en el profile. Es que los spoilérs creo que están por aquí prohibidos.

Sin más que decir, como siempre…cualquier duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia, crítica, etc., será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	6. Caminos

**CAPITULO 6. — CAMINOS**

Alois observó a la Luna, le gustaba su color y forma; siempre le agrado, pero ahora tenía un encanto especial. Él había cambiado y también su concepción de ella, desafortunadamente no sólo su manera de ver la luna, el mundo entero se había transformado frente a sus ojos.

—¡Claude!—corrió hasta el adulto y sujetándolo del cuello le obligó a tomarlo en brazos—. La noche es la cosa más hermosa que hay, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—No puedo creer que continúes con esa actitud. ¡Eres un inútil!—se bajó de su brazos y observó a la ciudad por el balcón—. Algo fallo—agregó con seriedad y melancolía—puedo recordar quién soy, pero siento como si estuviera viendo una película…dentro de mi mente no tengo más de trece años. Dime, ¿En qué te equivocaste?

Claude se le acercó por detrás y le abrazó, sus amplios brazos le cubrieron por completo, envolviéndolo en su fragancia.

—Nada fallo, todo estaba provisto de esta manera…le transferí sus memorias, pero la experiencia acumulada no se puede guardar. Lo sintió por un segundo, durante la transformación…luego se desvaneció…

Alois sonrió y rió dulcemente.

—Si Ciel supiera de esto se molestaría mucho contigo, no descansaría hasta matarme—rompió el contacto y tomó el rostro de Claude entre sus manos—. Los quiero a ambos, no puedo permitir que ninguno se marche de mi lado…—acarició sus mejillas y deposito un beso sobre los labios del adulto—. Debes traérmelo. Sebastián no debe devolverle sus memorias; si lo hace terminará odiándome.

—¿Me está pidiendo que me deshaga de Sebastián?—y el adulto sonrió extasiado con la idea, Alois expresó su molestia con una mueca, si en la antigüedad había tenido problemas para controlarlo, en esas circunstancias y siendo tan débil no podía más que fiarse de las palabras de su Guardián, el mismo que alguna vez le traicionó.

—Si, deshazte de Sebastián…si él muere las memorias de Ciel desaparecerán consigo. Yo le moldearé…y me aseguraré de que nunca más me abandoné...Jamás.

El teléfono sonó, Alois se dirigió hasta él y contestó.

—Ash… ¡Que sorpresa! Hace cuanto tiempo que no nos veíamos—escuchó los reclamos y quejas del otro sin prestar atención en sus palabras, jugaba con el cable del teléfono—. Descuida, Claude y yo nos reportaremos lo antes posible. Me tengo que ir, sólo me faltan tres niveles de mi nuevo videojuego para ganar… ¡Adiós!

Dejo al teléfono descolgado.

—Parece que el juego se acabo, Claude—dijo Alois acostándose sobre la cama—. Es hora de empezar a moverse en serio…

—Lo tengo todo listo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso…—Y Alois se envolvió entre las sábanas, nunca le había gustado dormir por las noches, aunque con el tiempo término por acostumbrarse, ahora no tenía la necesidad ni obligación de serlo. Percibió al colchón hundirse con el peso de Claude, el adulto se acostó a su lado y jugo con sus cabellos.

—¿Ya no estás interesado más en Ciel?—preguntó Alois en voz baja sin voltear a verle.

—Todos estos años sin usted me han ayudado a ajustar mis prioridades—respondió Claude arrancándole un mechón al muchacho, dorado como el oro…hubo un tiempo en que le había amado, luego despreciado y ahora…—yo lo necesito—agregó en un tono menos formal—igual que usted necesita a Ciel. ¿Ha olvidado el día en que nos conocimos?

—No…jamás, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo preferiste a él?—y Alois comenzó a llorar, primero pausado, en silencio…—. Yo no fui suficiente para ti, te di todo… ¿En que me equivoqué?

—Usted no cometió ningún error, yo no le aprecié lo suficiente.

—¡No me vuelvas a dejar nunca más! ¡Es una orden!—y toda la indiferencia y presión contenida durante días se volcó en tales palabras, había intentado mostrarse indiferente ante Claude, decirle de alguna u otra manera que jamás podría perdonarlo, pero estaba equivocado, simplemente no podía continuar más con esa mentira, lo necesitaba—. Promételo…promételo…promételo…—susurró enterrando su cabeza sobre el pecho del adulto, sus labios temblaban y la mayor parte de las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta—por favor…promételo...—pidió al borde de la histeria apretando entre sus manos la camisa de Claude.

—Lo prometo, yo siempre estaré a su lado…—respondió Claude complacido con la reacción del pequeño, había trabajado durante demasiado tiempo, años en realidad y al fin veía los resultados. El muchacho sobre aquella cama bien podía tratarse de una "copia" barata de su amado Señor, sin embargo cumplía con sus expectativas: temeroso, débil, inocente…A diferencia del anterior a esté podría manipularlo y moldearlo a su gusto, los recuerdos sólo serían un aperitivo en su plan y cuando todo terminará no sólo tendría a Alois Trancy a sus pies, sino también a Ciel Phanthomhive...y lo mejor, ambos le acompañarían hasta que el fin de los tiempos llegará.

* * *

Ciel esquivó a la rata que le paso por los pies, contuvo el asco y fingió indiferencia; Sebastián se burló de él con una sonrisa, el menor le ignoró, detestaba que ni siquiera lo hiciera con palabras, de esta manera al menos podría responderle.

—El Sepulturero, parece que su hogar le hace honor a su nombre—. Leyó el letrero de la funeraria, si fuera un cadáver no le gustaría ir a parar ahí.

—Es un tipo bastante interesante, no los juzgues por su apariencia, sabe más de lo que crees.

—Si tú lo dices.

Sebastián tocó a la puerta, segundos después la puerta se abrió acompañada de un molesto chirrido, la oscuridad dentro de la habitación era tan densa que si no fuera por su aguda mirada no habrían alcanzado a ver nada. Una sombra se levantó de un ataúd.

—¿Es él, verdad?—preguntó Ciel, seguro de que los fantasmas no existían y conteniendo el impulso de ocultarse tras su Guardián. Sebastián tenía razón, no podía subestimarlo, podía sentir su presencia, era demasiado peligroso.

El adulto asintió y extendiendo el brazo encendió el foco.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Y la decepción no podía ser mayor. La poderosa presencia pertenecía a un hombre de estatura promedio y aspecto desgarbado, incluso caminaba encorvado. Sus ojos quedaban ocultos entre el amplio y espeso flequillo que le cubría casi media cara, su indumentaria era propia de cualquier película de serie B.

—Sebastián… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Espero que tengas con que pagar.

Y Ciel no resistió el impulso de acercársele y examinarlo de cerca, su voz tenía cierto aire macabro y grave acorde con el aura que le rodeaba, más la manera en que hablaba rompía con el esquema, alargaba demasiado las palabras y soltaba una que otra risita perversa de vez en cuando.

—¿Y quién es este pequeñín?—. Atrapó a Ciel del brazo y lo rodeó por la cintura, colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, raspando con sus uñas el cráneo del menor.

—Esto es tan molesto…—se quejó Ciel deseando alejarse de ese extraño sujeto, pero no podía, algo se lo impedía.

—¡Ese rostro, esa voz, ese cabello!—Undertaker tomó su rostro sujetándolo por la barbilla y lo observó fijamente—. No hay duda…—agregó con cierta seriedad—usted es…

En ese momento Sebastián tomó a Ciel del hombro y atrajo hasta él.

—Se supone que soy tu guardaespaldas—comentó recomponiendo la ropa del menor.

—Pues estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo…—recriminó Ciel alejándose de ambos lo más posible y recordó las últimas palabras de ese extraño hombre—. Sepulturero—llamó—¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme? ¿Quién soy?

—Lo siento—y juntó sus manos ocultándola entre sus amplias prendas—. Para saberlo tendrás que pagar.

—¿Quieres dinero? Te daré todo lo que quieras si…

—Esa no es mi forma de trabajar…—y se volvió hasta una mesa donde yacía un cadáver con evidencias de quemadura.

Ciel miró a Sebastián exigiendo una explicación.

—Debes hacerlo reír, si lo logras contestará lo que quieras—respondió el adulto con una seriedad fuera de lo habitual.

—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser hacerlo reír?—preguntó Ciel dirigiéndose hasta el Sepulturero, él jamás perdía y menos ante…lo haría reír tanto que le dolería el estomago, sólo debía de esperar un par de minutos y…—. Esto no es posible—comentó Ciel recargándose sobre un ataúd, llevaba más de una hora y media intentando hacerlo reír literalmente con maroma, pirueta y teatro…hasta había hecho un poco de mímica y la expresión del Sepulturero no había cambiado ni un poco, ahora mismo dormía y podía escuchar su ronquido—. Ya es suficiente… ¡Vámonos, Sebastián!

—Lo siento, querido pero ha llegado mi turno.

—¿Tu turno? Eso explica porque no me ayudas.

Sebastián comenzó a remangarse las mangas de su traje.

—Me temo que tendré que pedirle salga un momento y bajo ninguna circunstancia espíe. ¿Lo comprende?

Y Sebastián le dedicó una letal mirada, Ciel sólo las había visto una vez y en aquella única ocasión esta basto para que Alois dejara de jugar con la comida; sin deseos de ver que se escondía detrás de esta sutil advertencia obedeció sin replicar.

—Como quieras, iré afuera.

—Se lo agradezco mucho—y Sebastián retornó a su habitual rostro, afable e inocente.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró detrás del pequeño, Sebastián se encaminó hasta él Sepulturero quién abrió los ojos al instante, lo sospechaba, sólo fingía dormir.

Ciel cerró la puerta sin importarle si hacía ruido, Sebastián y ese tipo podrían irse al demonio. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, estaba en medio de una intercesión de callejones, detestaba tales lugares: estaban sucios y olían mal. Se sentó sobre una caja a esperar, estaba a punto de espiar a Sebastián cuando el grito de una mujer llamó su atención, se dirigió hasta el lugar donde creía provenía y se encontró con una interesante escena. Un grupo de hombres rodeaba a una mujer, era joven, apenas y alcanzaba los quince años. Estaba muerta, prefirió no entrar en detalles, pero por su rostro desfigurado concluyo que habías sido objeto de una terrible muerte, acaecida apenas minutos atrás, quizás si hubiera llegado antes...

—Los humanos son despreciables—dijo en voz baja caminando hasta donde la chica, tomó su rostro y lamió su sangre, dulce…la sangre de los niños y adolescentes siempre lo era, tenía hambre, demasiada y ahora se encontraba con una deliciosa fuente de alimento, podía tomar un poco y tal vez no hubiera un intercambio de recuerdos. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, no quería…debía resistir un poco más, controlaría sus impulsos.

—Pero que niño más bonito tenemos aquí—comentó uno de los hombres acercándosele por detrás.

La inesperada presencia del niño los había tomado por sorpresa, tras el impacto inicial comenzaron a rodearlo.

Ciel los estudió, eran jóvenes, la mayoría no pasaban de los veinte años, quizás una pandilla. Devolvió el cadáver al suelo y se puso de pie, esbozó una cínica sonrisa, estaba en problemas, no se alimentaba de sangre regularmente desde hacía meses, ahora mismo su fuerza no era superior a la de un chico humano de trece años, no moriría a consecuencia de lo que le fueran a hacerle, pero tampoco tendría posibilidades de vencer. Alois siempre se ocupaba del trabajo sucio, si antes no había tenido razones para extrañarlo, ahora las tenía y con creces.

Uno de los hombres lo tomó del cuello y estampó su cabeza contra la pared, enviando a su cerebro una ola de puro dolor, los otros le rodearon y comenzaron a patearlo, apenas y alcanzó a cubrirse con los brazos. No estaba acostumbrado al dolor físico, si tan sólo tuviera un poco más de fuerza tal vez podría…lanzó un quejido ahogado en el momento en que sintió introducirse dentro de su piel un metal frío, le habían apuñalado, la sangre fluyo…dolía mucho, tal vez se equivocó y si podía morir, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de la muerte, incluso tenía frío…tanto frío.

—Sebastián…—y no entendió el porque decía el nombre de ese hombre, Alois debería ser quién ocupará sus pensamientos, pero…

Igual que mantequilla sobre pan se deslizo el cuchillo en el instante en que lo sustrajeron de su interior, lo observó brillar a la luz de la luna, bañado en un hermoso líquido carmesí, su sangre, lo apuñalarían nuevamente, no podría resistir algo igual, lo sabía, cerró los ojos en espera de lo inminente y...de pronto todos los hombros cayeron, similares a moscas.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquel conocido rostro, ojos rojos, cabello negro y sonrisa…no, Sebastián no sonreía, en realidad parecía molesto, seguramente estaba enfadado por haber fallado en su trabajo.

—Usted es tan problemático—exclamó el adulto tomándolo en brazos y haciendo presión sobre la herida, Ciel se quejó, le dolía—. Si no fuera tan imprudente no tendría que soportar este dolor.

—Calla…te—susurró a punto de perder el conocimiento, todo se veía borroso y apenas podía escuchar su voz.

Sebastián lanzó un largo suspiro, ese niño le estaba dando demasiados problemas, es cierto que los de su especie no podían morir, pero si caer en un estado de hibernación, dormiría durante años y un día despertaría sin saber siquiera su verdadero nombre. No lo permitiría, había elegido a ese niño como su juguete, dejarlo ir no representaba una opción.

Acercó su cuello a los labios de Ciel, debía de beber.

—Bebe—le dijo al oído.

Ciel negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios, no sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, mas estaba seguro de que sería lo más cercano a la muerte que podría conocer; las sorpresas siempre llegaban en el momento menos esperado.

Ese niño era demasiado testarudo, Sebastián debía alimentarlo, no importaba la forma.

Sus colmillos ocultos la mayor parte del tiempo salieron a relucir, con estos se mordió la lengua y raspó en el interior de su boca, la sangre le escurrió por la comisura de los labios, manchó su camisa y la de Ciel. Se acercó a la boca del menor y lo besó, podía resistirse tanto como quisiera, pero teniendo tan cerca su sangre tendría qué sucumbir ante sus instintos.

Ciel olió la sangre, y saboreó un poco...sólo una gota fue suficiente para que se abalanzará sobre Sebastián, le mordió tanto como pudo, sentía la sangre manar y la tomó, bebió con desesperación, sin importarle las consecuencias ni el daño que pudiera provocarle. Y no hubo recuerdos dolorosos, tampoco agradables…sólo un lienzo en blanco, igual que su mente.

Sebastián mantuvo el beso un par de minutos, los dientes y colmillos de Ciel le desgarraban la boca y garganta, raspaban y dolía, pero no le importaba, incluso él mismo lo estimulaba, jugaba con su lengua y acariciaba sus labios.

Finalmente lo apartó de sí, la respiración agitada del menor y su mirada ansiosa le hicieron saber que no era suficiente, Ciel no estaba satisfecho, quería más. A su alrededor había muchos cadáveres, podía alimentarse del que quisiera, la sangre estaba fresca y no tendría recuerdos, pero no lo permitió; si Ciel se hallará en completo control de si mismo jamás habría caído tan bajo. Así que se sentó sobre el suelo y extendió su mano hasta Ciel y le permitió alimentarse un largo tiempo, terminaría débil y vulnerable tras esto, pero valía la pena.

Ciel tomó la muñeca de Sebastián y clavó sus colmillos, Alois le había hablado de esta sensación, la necesidad de continuar bebiendo sin posibilidad de contenerse, un hambre irrefrenable, similar a verse a través de un espejo, oías, veías y sentías pero nada podías hacer para parar. Intentó regular su respiración, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lanzó un grito, no podía soportarlo más, aquella era su verdadera naturaleza, pero no la aceptaba ni estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Comenzó a temblar y se abrazó a si mismo, quería parar, realmente deseaba detenerse, pero no podía, lo había intentado muchas veces antes…

El adulto observó el cuerpo tembloroso del niño, el menor apretaba los puños y cerraba los ojos, terminaría por hacerse daño si continuaba de esa manera; lo tomó del brazo y atrajo hacia su cuerpo, recostó sobre su pecho…

—Pronto todo pasará, resista—le dijo al oído.

En cualquier otra circunstancia Ciel jamás habría permitido contacto alguno, pero Sebastián lo sabía, Ciel podía poseer un carácter propio de un adulto y cualidades extraordinarias, pero continuaba siendo un niño de trece años.

—¿No es la Luna hermosa?—le preguntó Sebastián sujetando las manos de Ciel con violencia, intentaría hacerse daño si se lo permitía—. Sólo obsérvela y verá lo bella que es…—lo tomó de la barbilla y obligó a ver hacia el firmamento, Ciel lo observó…poco a poco su respiración comenzó a regularizarse, ya no dolía más—. Cuando haya caído víctima de la desesperación, véala…

Ciel respondió, poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar el control sobre si mismo; no había absorbido los recuerdos de Sebastián, pero si sus emociones, la amargura y desprecio por la vida se habían unido a los suyos, su mente simplemente no lo soportó más. El pecho del adulto era cálido, reconfortante…no recordaba haber sentido nunca antes tal sensación, ni siquiera con Alois, él nunca tuvo alguien en quién apoyarse.

—Vea la Luna—agregó Sebastián—y encontrará el consuelo necesario

—Nosotros no necesitamos consuelo…—contestó por último, antes de perder el conocimiento por completo.

Sebastián contempló la lentitud con que sus ojos se cerraban, las pestañas gruesas y largas se unían…todo un espectáculo. Acarició las mejillas inconscientes del menor, sólo era su juguete, nada mas, entonces ¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de protegerlo? No se trataba de un simple amor fraternal o siquiera amistoso, no lo consideraba su hijo, ni siquiera su amigo, sino…era tan delgado y pequeño, igual a una copa de cristal, indefenso e incapaz de defenderse, su deber era…

—¿Protegerlo?—pronunció la palabra interrogándose a si mismo. No debía verse afectado por emociones banales, tenía una eternidad por delante, desperdiciarla en un simple semi—mortal sería…arrojó lejos de si al cuerpo de Ciel sin importarle si se hacía daño al caer.

Las respuestas estaban en su pasado, las encontraría y descubriría el lazo que le unía con Ciel. Sintió esa irrefrenable atracción desde el primer momento, lo había negado durante meses, pero no podía continuar oponiéndose a la verdad, porque eso significaba rechazar también las respuestas. El porte orgulloso, la mirada altiva y las palabras repletas de desprecio le atrajeron de la misma manera que la luz, forma y brillo de la Luna, ambos marcaron un antes y después.

Se puso de pie, lamió su propia sangre y estudio el cuerpo inerte del menor tirado cual flor marchita; sonrió con la escena y se burló de sus propios sentimientos, no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse, si las respuestas no le satisfacían podía simplemente deshacerse de Ciel. Recogió el cuerpo del menor y se marchó. Contempló la Luna, el pequeño tenía razón…criaturas tan despreciables como ellos no necesitaban de consuelo alguno, porque ni siquiera podían considerarse dignos de piedad.

* * *

Sebastián colocó con delicadeza el cuerpo de Ciel dentro del ataúd, sonrió al pensar en la ironía del momento, probablemente nunca tuviera la oportunidad de conocer otro. Tomó asiento sobre una silla y respiró profundamente, todo le daba vueltas, le tomó un par de segundos asentar sus ideas…vomitó sobre el suelo, la saliva le escurrió por los labios. Había cometido un error y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, jamás debió permitir a ese chiquillo beber de tal manera, al menos un lindo color rosado sustituía la palidez habitual del rostro de Ciel, podría defenderse por sus propios medios durante algún tiempo.

La molesta risilla de El Sepulturero le irritó.

—No terminamos de hablar—dijo Sebastián recuperando con esfuerzo la postura.

—¿Qué necesitas saber?—preguntó el otro picando con el dedo el estómago de Ciel.

—Dime todo lo que sepas sobre Claude.

—Y si Claude viniera y pidiera lo mismo, ¿Qué crees que haría?

—Eso significa que…

—Le he prometido a alguien que nunca interferiría—el extraño hombre lanzó una risita estrepitosa.

—Comprendo—aceptó Sebastián—. Necesito un par de minutos, me quedaré un momento—. Conocía las reglas del Sepulturero, podía ser una fuente valiosa de información ya que tenía poderosos contactos, pero sólo si él lo deseaba, él que no pudiera responderle algo tan simple significaba que Claude perseguía algo grande, algunas partes del rompecabezas continuaban sin embonar, si tal era el caso, construiría el suyo.

—Parece un tierno y madurito tomate—comentó Él Sepulturero piñizcando las mejillas de Ciel—ese ataúd le queda un poco grande, tal vez algo más pequeño y de mejor calidad, madera de cedro o tal vez caoba, acabados en…

—¿Sabes quién soy?—había preguntado lo mismo muchas otras veces antes, nunca obtenía una respuesta medianamente satisfactoria.

—Tú nombre es Sebastián Michaelis—respondió Él Sepulturero sin despegar la vista de Ciel—. Es todo lo que puedo decirte.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque así se ha decidido.

—¿Quién lo decidió?

—Aquel qué menos imaginas.

Y un silencio denso y profundo se apoderó de la habitación, seguramente si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona Sebastián no habría tenido reparos en utilizar medio alguno con tal de conseguir respuestas, no obstante sabía qué sin importar lo mucho qué lo intentará no tendría oportunidad contra Él Sepulturero, la advertencia dada a Ciel tenía una razón.

Y El Sepulturero recordó la noche en que se encontró con Sebastián, un vampiro torpe e inútil qué únicamente obedecía a sus impulsos, tuvo suerte de que le reconociera y no le matará. Había caído en un letargo, los de su especie lo denominaban "hibernación", dormían durante un largo tiempo, cansados de la inmortalidad y aburridos de los humanos, cuando intentaban regresar no podían y si acaso lo conseguían no eran lo mismos, carecían de recuerdos, guiados por sus instintos animales se convertían en criaturas nocturnas sedientas de sangre, una sed qué jamás cesaba. No pasaba mucho tiempo, si acaso un día, antes de qué uno de los clanes mandará a matarlos, a nadie le convenía qué su raza quedará expuesta ante los ojos del mundo, los humanos deberían seguir pensando en ellos como seres de ficción, poblando sus libros y pantallas.

Pero él le encontró y reconoció, le alimentó y enseñó a controlarse. Se guardó todas sus palabras y cumplió la promesa. De lo único qué Sebastián Michaelis podía estar seguro era de su nombre, nada más. Tomó la mano de Ciel y estudió sus uñas, impecables y perfectas…podrían pasar cien años o un milenio, las características propias de aquel singular cuarteto jamás cambiarían. Por ahora estaban divididos, aunque pronto llegaría el día en que sus destinos se vieran unidos nuevamente, todos y todo se encontrarían en el punto de reunión correcto en el momento adecuado y él sería un simple espectador, nada más.

* * *

Alois jugaba con el cochecito de juguete sobre escritorio, lo lanzaba de un extremo a otro y después lo recogía, terminó por romperlo. Lo cogió y estudió un momento, cuando las cosas perdían su utilidad debían ser desechadas, aquella era la filosofía de Claude.

Él adulto se lo quitó de las manos y arrojó al bote de basura. Alois no dijo nada. Se sentó sobre la silla, aburrido por la espera. Se puso de pie y sentó sobre las piernas de Claude, fingió morderle la oreja mientras preguntaba:

—¿Crees que funcione?

Claude asintió con la cabeza, Alois volvió a su asiento y espero, tal vez esa espera sería la última.

Ash entró a la habitación sin molestarse en tocar, estaba molesto.

Sujetó a Alois del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a reprenderlo.

—¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?

—Si tuvieras un servicio de inteligencia pasable podrías haberme encontrado. Es grosero culparme de tus errores.

Y no volvió a responder, escuchó en silencio, ni siquiera se molesto en fingir interés.

—Ash…—llamó sonriendo dulcemente—. Quiero mostrarte algo, puedo apagar los micrófonos y cámaras de seguridad—sabía la desconfianza qué Ash profesaba hacia su persona, pero también era ambicioso y esto sería su perdición—. No confías en mi…eso es cruel, no importa, Claude esta aquí, sabes que él es más fuerte que yo. ¿Puedo?

—No confío en ti—lo soltó, Alois reacomodó su camisa, continuaba sonriendo.

—Prometo que será algo interesante. A menos que desees que todo tú personal de seguridad se enteré.

Él rostro de Ash se suavizó, pasó las manos por su cabello y adoptó su usual postura, apacible y controlada. Le ordenó a Claude desconectar cualquier medio de vigilancia o comunicación, incluyendo los celulares.

El adulto obedeció. Alois recogió el coche de juguete de la basura, incluso aquellas cosas inútiles podían valer algo si sabías darles el uso correcto.

Claude desconectó cada cámara y micrófono de seguridad dentro de la habitación, aislándolos del resto del mundo, se dirigió hasta Ash y tomando su rostro entre sus manos exclamó severamente.

—Duerme.

El hombre cayó y pegó contra el suelo, Alois presencio la escena con desdén, se puso de pie y aplaudió.

—¡Perfecto, Claude! Él no nos estorbará más…Sigues siendo tan bueno como cuando te creé. No es justo—se quejó con un puchero—tú y ese inútil de Sebastián pueden hacer cosas como esas y yo no…Si mi creador no hubiera sido un sujeto tan débil no tendría que necesitarte para esto, ahora tengo tu sangre, con el tiempo podré hacerlo, ¿verdad?

La técnica era demasiado simple en realidad, sometía a la víctima a una especie de hipnosis, el sujeto perdía toda voluntad y se convertía en un títere sin voluntad propia. Él único gran inconveniente, Claude no lo controlaba al mismo nivel que Sebastián, si lo deseaba esté último podía devolverle la conciencia a su víctima sin que recordará nada, mientras qué Claude se veía obligado a mantener el dominio todo el tiempo, si se descuidaba o perdía el control él humano moría, lo mismo sucedía cuando finalizaba el dominio. Ninguna técnica especial qué poseyera un vampiro podía ser usada contra otro, Alois y Ciel lo habían comprobado en más de una ocasión al intentarlo con sus Guardianes, había un par de reglas a la que todos estaban atados.

—Lo usaremos un tiempo, después lo obligaremos a suicidarse—comentó Alois seguro de que nadie lo escuchaba—ahora prepara todo para mi presentación en Sociedad, deseo jugar con Ciel un poco. ¿De acuerdo, Claude?

—Como prefieras.

Ciel olió a yerbabuena, el dulce aromatizante natural de la planta le provocó nostalgia, la tristeza de haber perdido los sentimientos de un momento importante al cual ni siquiera podía fijar fecha.

Abrió los ojos de súbito: la mujer gritando, los hombres, los golpes y…

—La sangre de Sebastián—pensó en voz alta estudiando a su alrededor. Estaba en su recamara, dentro de la mansión de los Collingwood, llevaba puesta la pijama propia de la noche anterior y se sentía increíblemente bien. El dolor de cabeza y las nauseas se había vuelto la constante de cada mañana, siempre tenía hambre y soñaba con beber la sangre de alguien hasta saciarse, esa mañana era diferente. Saltó de la cama en búsqueda de Sebastián, le encontraría y le reclamaría… ¿Cómo se atrevía a alimentarlo sin su consentimiento?

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Rachel, su "madre", la saludó…

"El heredero del Imperio Trancy ha mostrado su cara ante el mundo"

Al escuchar ese apellido cualquier otro asunto careció de importancia, localizó el origen del mismo: provenían de una televisión en el despacho de su padre, primera planta, zona este, tercera habitación…se dirigió de inmediato hasta ese lugar. Entró precipitadamente, leyó las letras pequeñas que aparecían en el extremo inferior de la pantalla.

"Heredero de los Trancy se declara listo para tomar las riendas del Imperio"

En la pantalla mostraban a Alois vestido de luto, profundamente afligido por la muerte de su Padre. Sino lo conociera incluso él le habría creído.

La noticia terminó y reemplazaron la imagen con una nota referente a la Bolsa de Valores. No necesitaba de más, con aquello comprobaba sus sospechas, Alois también entraría al mundo "real", sin embargo no dejaba de ser desconcertante y hasta cierto punto extraño. Sin lugar a dudas Alois podía ser considerado un chico inteligente, con actitudes extraordinarias y un talento natural para manipular a las personas sin necesidad de usar ningún "don" sobrenatural, pero también poseía un carácter voluble, frágil e incontrolable la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre creyó que pasaría un poco más de tiempo antes de qué lo integrarán a la Sociedad, probablemente la muerte de su padre influyó en el hecho.

—¿Tan temprano ya estás despierto?

Ciel dirigió su atención hacia la puerta, Vincent le sonreía.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Son las siete de la mañana, tu madre aún no se levanta, deberías volver a la cama. Hoy tendrás un día muy pesado.

—Lizzy…

Casi lo había olvidado, el día anterior su madre le había avisado de la visita de su "prima", debía de pasar todo él día con ella, la idea le irritaba en más de un sentido; ya tenías más que suficiente con sus "padres" como para ahora soportar a una niña rica, tenía suerte de conocer su nombre.

—Perdone la intromisión—se disculpó y salió del despacho.

La verdadera razón continuaba siendo una incógnita, pero Vincent no le agradaba en los más mínimo, a Rachel podía tolerarla, pero ese otro hombre era…Debía encontrar a Sebastián.

—Por cierto, Alexis. Sebastián se ha reportado enfermo, no podrá vigilarte hoy. Procura no salir de la Mansión, puedes jugar con tu prima donde quieras, pero no salgas del marco de seguridad.

—Si.

¿Sebastián indispuesto? Por favor, lo harían reír. Había bebido demasiada de su sangre, apenas y recordaba algo, a excepción del dulce sabor y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Sebastián estaba así por su culpa, debió haberse controlado, pero…el remordimiento no era un sentimiento propio de su personalidad. Más tarde iría a verlo, ahora debía prepararse para el día próximo a comenzar.

Una niña entró a toda prisa y lo abrazó del cuello.

—¡Alexis! ¡Te extrañe tanto!—gritó la chica a punto de romperle los tímpanos.

Él día recién comenzaba.

* * *

Ciel se dejo literalmente arrastrar por los terrenos de la Mansión, Lizzy no le dejaba descansar ni un momento.

—Mira lo que hice para ti—la niña le mostró una flor en forma de anillo—. ¿No es acaso bonito? Dicen que mientras lo lleves puesto tus deseos se harán realidad.

Ciel se lo colocó en el dedo anular para complacerla, la chica le agradaba dentro de lo admisible, por supuesto qué no imaginaba una vida entera a su lado, pero le transmitía una familiaridad similar a la de Rachel.

—Si, es bonito.

—Oye Alexis—llamó la chica recargándose sobre el tronco de un árbol—. ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada sobre nosotros, la tía Ann y tus padres?

Ciel negó con la cabeza, se percató del dolor en las palabras de la joven.

—Cuando éramos niños solíamos jugar todo el tiempo—Lizzy sujetó las manos de Ciel y esbozó una triste sonrisa—tú reías todo el tiempo—agregó, contenía sus lágrimas—siempre estabas feliz.

—Ahora soy diferente—y escondió sus muñecas—. ¿Te molesta?—preguntó con cierta agresividad.

—En lo absoluto, es sólo que…—Lizzy se acercó hasta Ciel y tomó su rostro entre ambas manos, lo observó con amor—. Alexis, debes volver a sonreír, ese es mi deseo.

Ciel no contestó, había sinceridad en sus palabras. Él jamás sería el Alexis de esa chica, aunque podía intentarlo. Se quitó el anillo del dedo y se lo colocó a ella, esbozó una débil sonrisa. Las lágrimas de la joven escurrieron por sus mejillas, Ciel permaneció en silencio.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó señalando un granero, técnicamente estaba fuera de los límites de la propiedad.

—Es un granero, lleva muchos años ahí, desde que tengo memoria lo recuerdo.

—¡Vamos!—pidió caminando hasta esté. Se sentía atraído por el lugar, debía verlo por dentro.

—¡Espera! ¡No debes ir!—Lizzy lo sujetó de la muñeca, impidiéndole avanzar.

—Pero…

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos estrictamente prohibido entrar ahí, puede derrumbarse en cualquier momento. ¡No debes entrar!—Ciel la observó, decía la verdad.

—¿Quién nos lo ha prohibido?—preguntó.

—El tío Vincent—respondió.

Se desprendió de la mano de su prima. Ya iba siendo hora de que Vincent experimentará los sinsabores de ser padre, le desobedecería por primera vez.

Se encaminó hasta el lugar, los gritos de Lizzy no le harían cambiar de opinión, debía ir hasta ese lugar, encontraría algo importante, lo sentía.

—¿No les dije qué no se alejarán de los límites seguros?

Vincent había aparecido de la nada, Ciel ahora estaba seguro de que existía una razón por la que ese hombre le desagradaba; nadie podía ocultar su presencia de aquella manera siendo humano.

—Sólo quería ver el granero.

—Lizzy, querida, tú madre vendrá pronto a buscarte. ¿Por qué no regresas a la Mansión mientras le explicó a Ciel los peligros de venir aquí?

—Pero tío…—Vincent le fulminó con la mirada haciéndola callar al instante—. Claro, te veré más tarde Alexis.

Vincent sujetó con fuerza la mano de Ciel y dirigió hasta el granero. La aversión y antipatía mutua qué se profesaban, ambos podían ignorarla.

—Sabías que hace muchos años estos terrenos le pertenecieron a la familia Phanthomhive. En una noche todos los miembros fueron asesinados, incluso él único heredero, no debía tener más de trece años. Justo tú edad. ¿Interesante, no?

—Si, mucho en realidad.

Ambos sonrieron, fingir una escena conmovedora de padre a hijo, digna de cualquier portada de revista constituía una inteligente manera de ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos.

—Nosotros somos descendientes lejanos de aquella familia. Ese granero existe desde aquella época, hace más de trescientos años.

Llegaron hasta él granero, Vincent le dio un par de golpecitos a la madera, la estructura crujió de una manera horrible. Ciel no necesitaba entrar para comprobar la delicadeza de la misma, de un momento a otro caería.

—¿Por qué no lo han derrumbado?

—Es un edificio histórico, el tiempo se encargará de esto, dejémoslo—. El Sol pronto se metería—. Tu madre debe estar preocupada.

—Claro.

Retornaron a la mansión en el más completo silencio, sin embargo la apremiante necesidad de conocer lo que dentro había persistía. Desechó tales pensamientos de corte infantil y se concentró en continuar ofreciendo una actuación digna de cualquier película.

Su madre les recibió en la mansión, extasiada corrió para comunicarles la noticia: dentro de una semana ofrecerían una fiesta para presentar a Ciel frente a la Sociedad.

—Este es tu mundo, hijo—le dijo abrazándolo con suavidad—. Cuanto antes vuelvas a él, más feliz serás.

* * *

Claude abrió la puerta del automóvil y Alois bajo del vehículo. Sonreía y el traje sastre de color rojo elegido especialmente para la ocasión lucía esplendido bajo la luz de las estrellas.

—Él campo es precioso, ¿verdad, Claude? Sólo aquí se pueden ver las estrellas en todo su esplendor—comentó con entusiasmo—. Recuerda, Ciel debe ser mío esta noche, antes de qué Sebastián recobre sus recuerdos. No podemos permitirlo. ¡Vamos, adentro!

Y mezclándose entre los invitados entró a la mansión de los Collingwood, las personas murmuraban a sus espaldas, no le sorprendió. A diferencia de Ciel, legalmente su padre le había reconocido como un Trancy en vida, jamás aparecía ante las cámaras escudado tras el pretexto de que estaba terriblemente enfermo y debía guardar cama el máximo tiempo posible, pero él existía, no era un chico salido de la nada qué reclamaba el apellido de un día para otro.

Se detuvo en una esquina y espero, Ciel no había llegado, debía de presentarse en algún momento, ya que era el invitado de honor y tal y como lo esperaba bajó las escaleras, en silencio, siendo casi invisible.

Se dirigió hasta él y extendiéndole la mano, le saludó.

—Buenas noches, Alexis, soy Alois Trancy, un placer conocerte.

Ciel respondió a su saludo con la propiedad e indiferencia de un desconocido, no esperaba menos de su pequeño amigo.

—Un placer Señor Trancy—y estrechó su mano, el simple roce le quemó la palma, empezó a regenerarse por si misma en segundos. Divisó en Alois un cambio, no era él mismo, había cambiado, ahora era mucho más fuerte y…

—¿Te convirtieron?

Alois asintió y dando media vuelta se marchó.

Ciel divisó el como se alejaba. Algo no marchaba bien ahí. Ash y Ángela jamás habrían permitido que le convirtieran a tan corta edad, además del increíble poder qué adquirías, permanecías atrapado dentro de ese cuerpo. Alois jamás tendría más de trece años, ¿Por qué le habían presentado como el heredero de los Trancy ante el mundo? Debía consultarlo lo antes posible con Sebastián, corrió en su búsqueda.

* * *

Sebastián piso un par de flores del jardín sin que le importase, Claude le esperaba ahí.

—¿Terminaste por hacerlo?—preguntó Sebastián dirigiéndose hasta Claude. La presencia actual de Alois no podía compararse con la anterior, pudo sentirlo desde el primer momento en qué él niño puso un pie dentro de la casa.

—¿Y qué si lo hice?

—¿Qué quieres Claude?

Y Sebastián sabía lo que tanto anhelaba, pero no la razón. Ciel era un muchacho interesante, pero no valía la pena tomarse tantas molestias.

—Él será mi Amo, tal y como debió ser y para eso tú debes de desaparecer.

—Interesante, ¿alguna creativa manera de lograrlo?

—Traicionado por aquel en qué confía—Claude rió y ajustó sus lentes—tomará cualquier cosa qué se le ofrezca.

Alois se unió a la escena, Sebastián observó la dulzura de su rostro, un demonio oculto en un traje de ángel.

El muchacho se dirigió hasta Sebastián, le observó con desprecio y rencor.

—El baile está a punto de comenzar. Volvamos—y regresando hasta donde Claude le obligó a volver dentro de la Mansión, Sebastián los siguió.

Llegaron a las palabras de apertura. Vincent tenía a su derecha a su hermosa esposa "Rachel" y a la izquierda a su encantador hijo "Alexis", con ellos declaraba la fiesta inaugurada.

—Sean todos bienvenidos—dijo—esperamos que su estancia sea grata y se convierta en una noche qué jamás olvidarán.

Alois sonrió, él jamás lo olvidaría. Tras más de cien años de separación Ciel volvería a ser suyo y junto al resto de los invitados se unió al entusiasta aplauso.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Hola, hola…de nuevo ando retrasada, ¿qué puedo decir a mi favor? Nada, falta de tiempo y problemas para enlazar ideas, además de la escuela y X cantidad de situaciones que no vienen al caso.

Una fiesta en el fic…si, pero esta será mi fiesta.

Mantuve el nombre de Undertaker, como el Sepulturero porque esa es la traducción al español y no me gusta combinar idiomas, a menos que sean nombres y sea estrictamente necesario, manía mía. Si les molesta, háganmelo saber para que lo modifique.

Ahorraré mis comentarios en esta ocasión porque corro el riesgo de dormirme sobre el teclado, ha sido un día "pesado".

Como siempre permítanme agradecer sus comentarios a **hikariuzumakipotter**** , ****beabraginsky**** , Lolita Lolera Locuaz Loquera, kaoryciel94, ****hikikomori-chan**** , ****Lambo-san**** , ****KShieru**** , IzuruMichaelis, poquixiquititita y izhyoh.** Muchísimas gracias a todos, aunque por cuestiones de tiempo no pueda contestarlos personalmente sepan que les agradezco y significan mucho para mí.

Agradecimiento especial a Kasumarüü **por apoyarme en el capi, gracias, niña…besos.**

Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia, etc., será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Danza

**CAPÍTULO 7. — DANZA**

Las risas sofocadas, el balanceo de los elegantes vestidos, las palabras suaves, las sonrisas forzadas, la intensa iluminación, la expresión de autosuficiencia en el rostro de todos, el fingir que no había ningún otro lugar en el mundo mejor que ese amplio y abrumador salón de baile.

Ciel no recordaba haber estado nunca antes en una fiesta, desde que tenía uso de razón tuvo a un molesto e insidioso Profesor de Etiqueta y Modales que no dejaba de parlotear sobre lo importante que era dar una buena impresión a través del lenguaje corporal. En su experiencia se podían decir muchas tonterías y estupideces en voz alta que serían perdonados con un porte excelso y una mirada jactanciosa.

"_Háganles saber que ustedes están tan encima de ellos que su opinión no les importa"_

Si no fuera un remilgado insoportable, tal vez habría puesto un poco más de atención y aprendido un par de lecciones extras, pero ya que no podía regresar en el tiempo, tendría que conformarse con lo que recordaba.

De cualquier forma nadie esperaba mucho de él esa noche, con que permaneciera de pie en un rincón de la habitación con una expresión temerosa y los hombros encorvados bastaría y ni siquiera tenía que estarlo por mucho tiempo, una hora sería más que suficiente. Se suponía que era un niño con amnesia, mostrar sus esplendidos modales y grandes conocimientos no generaría más que sospechas, antes que dar una buena impresión. Lo que realmente le interesaba era hablar con Alois, incluso si era tan idiota como para mostrar un rostro tan alegre en público tras la muerte de su "Padre", la Organización no lo habría permitido, daría una mala imagen.

Había muchas cosas que no tenían sentido y la falta de respuestas comenzaba a molestarlo; estaba acostumbrado a ser un Títere, pero al menos antes tenía una idea de quién movía los hilos. Nunca creyó decirlo, pero… ¿Dónde diablos se encontraban Ash y Ángela en ese momento?

Hacía días que no se comunicaban con él ni para darle nuevas órdenes; Sebastián tampoco le proporcionaba más detalles que los estrictamente necesarios, quería creer que se encontraba igual de ignorante que él, pero aun no podía confiar completamente en el hombre. Lo quisiera o no, él trabajaba para aquellos que dominaban su vida. Se mordió el labio, gotitas de sangre se le regaron por la comisura de los labios, le produjo arcadas; si su sangre tuviera un buen sabor hace mucho que los de su raza habrían muerto, se hubieran desangrado hasta la muerte en su ansia por beber de sí mismos. El suicidio ni siquiera era una opción viable para él, el Cielo no les quería y la Tierra era el Infierno a donde estaban condenados a pasar toda la eternidad.

—¿Te diviertes?—la suave voz de Vincent lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

Asintió tímidamente, fingiéndose timidez.

—No estoy acostumbrado a estar entre tantas personas—agregó en voz suave y no mentía, realmente no le gustaba mucho la gente. Desde que tenía uso de razón recordaba haber estado rodeado de personas, la privacidad era un bien valioso que apreciaba más que la mayoría de la gente, habría preferido estar en su habitación, a solas.

—Comprendo—respondió Vincent haciéndole una seña a un camarero para que le trajera una bebida, tomó una copa de champagne y escogió un vaso de jugo de naranja para él. Pese a que era un baile de gala, había una gran cantidad de niños y adolescentes, incluso la invitación pedía de preferencia, lo cual era lo mismo que exigir la asistencia de algún menor de edad de la Familia en cuestión. Y pocas familias estaban dispuestas a disgustar a los Phanthomhive y granjearse su enemistad—. Hay muchos chicos aquí de tu edad, no te vendría mal intentar conversar un momento con algunos de ellos. Nuestros pequeños invitados son los fututos líderes de la Nación, un Primer Ministro, la Primera Dama, el Presidente del Congreso, el Líder de la Cámara de Comercio…no existen límites a lo que podrían llegar a ser.

Ciel no contestó, en cambio se giró y lo observo un largo rato, en un vano intento de leer a través de la máscara amigable y complaciente del rostro del hombre. Nada. Lo podía intentar un millar de veces más y tendría el mismo resultado, la expresión de Vincent era imperturbable; a menos que deseará mostrar alguna emoción para impactar a su interlocutor, su rostro no demostraba emoción o sentimiento alguno. Sebastián lo hacía a veces, pero siempre terminaba delatándose a sí mismo, él por su parte fue entrenado desde muy joven para no dejar entrever nada que lo delatará, sin embargo perdía el control de vez en cuando por mucho que se controlará. La máscara de Vincent Phanthomhive era total y completamente impenetrable, aterrador.

—Podrías ayudarme…—sugirió con voz temblorosa—podrías ayudarme a conocer a algunos de ellos, me asustan…

—Por supuesto, Alexis ¡Vamos!

Pasaron la siguiente hora entre presentaciones y saludos formales, nada interesante. Conoció a los que serían "Los líderes del Mañana" y tuvo la oportunidad de observar al hombre que debía llamar "Padre" moviéndose en su ambiente, para algunos una sonrisa, para otros un apretón de manos, en ciertos casos bastaba con una mirada, pero todos, sin excepción alguna le dirigían a Vincent una mirada de afecto y adulación sincera al recibir un poco de atención, satisfechos de intercambiar un par de palabras. No se trataba de algún tipo de "Poder" como el que él y Alois practicaban de vez en cuando y ponía a las personas a sus pies, sino de algo más, mucho más profundo y perfecto. Era igual a ver a un bailarín de ballet dando piruetas impresionantes y saber que si quería podía hacer lo mismo, con la diferencia de que el bailarín habría requerido años de práctica antes de dominar tal técnica y el esfuerzo le confería una perfección imposible de alcanzar sólo con su "Poder".

Vincent sabía que decirle a los demás para hacerlos sentir importantes, pero porque llevaba años hablando y aún más importantes…escuchando.

—¿Cómo esta mi Pequeño Príncipe?—igual a un torbellino Rachel llegó y rompió con la idílica y diplomática conversación entre su Esposo y los líderes del País, beso a Ciel en la mejilla y tomó a su esposo por el brazo. Sólo fue cosa de un segundo, pero basto para que Vincent se despojara de su máscara, sus labios se torcieron en una fea mueca de disgusto y sus ojos brillaron con el enfado de cualquier mortal que se siente ofendido. Ciel reprimió el deseo de soltar una carcajada, incluso alguien como Vincent tenía una debilidad, una que le importaba lo suficiente como para enfadarse con un comportamiento que no lo ayudaba en su imagen pública y arriesgarse a que vieran tras su máscara. Si sólo fuera una fachada y él se lo reclamara en la intimidad, lejos de las miradas acusadoras, Rachel no mostraría un comportamiento tan locuaz y abierto todo el tiempo. A Ciel le enseñaron a usar las debilidades de sus enemigos en su contra en el momento adecuado, el problema es que Rachel le gustaba más de lo que admitiría, esperaba que Vincent no fuera su enemigo y sólo se trataba de un Padre feliz de recuperar a su hijo perdido.

—¿Te sientes bien, querido?—le preguntó arrodillándose para quedar a su mismo nivel, ni siquiera le importó que su elegante y vestido importado se arrastrará por el suelo—. Estás muy pálido, lo mejor será que te retires a tu habitación. Si me disculpan.

Sin darle tiempo de responder, lo tomó de la mano y sin la autorización de su marido, lo llevó hasta su habitación, en el segundo piso, lejos de la música y los murmullos del salón. Le preparó la cama, cerró las cortinas y espero a que pacientemente se pusiera su pijama.

—¿Puedo contarte un cuento si quieres?—su rostro denotaba una mezcla de emociones: culpa, miedo… ¿amor? Tan similar a Vincent en la superficie, en el fondo eran diametralmente expuestos. Rachel no llevaba máscaras, las personas se sentían bien en su presencia porque realmente creía en la bondad dentro de ellas; igual a una niña estúpida e infantil.

De repente se sintió molesto, aunque no estaba seguro de si la causa era la ingenuidad de esa mujer que le creía su hijo o la maldad de él al hacerle vivir una mentira.

—Me gustaría dormir un poco—dijo finalmente ocultándose bajo las sábanas.

Ella sonrió, aceptó sin rechistar y le deseó dulces sueños antes de apagar las luces.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar antes de que Sebastián, Alois o hasta el mismo Claude hicieran acto de presencia.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la persona menos esperada interrumpiera sus "dulces sueños".

Y pensar que hacía menos de una hora deseó verlo.

—Buenas noches, Ash—saludó levantándose y envolviéndose en una bata, no terminaba por acostumbrarse a la delgada y fina pijama de dos piezas de seda pura, prefería y por mucho a las de grueso algodón.

El hombre vestía de blanco como siempre, el cabello color platino, la piel pálida, todo en él le fastidiaba, aunque no terminaba por entender el porqué entró a su habitación furtivamente cuando pudo haberlo abordado en el Salón, si un sirviente venía a verlo los encontrarían y la presencia de un hombre adulto en la recamará de un niño de doce años podía prestarse a múltiples interpretaciones, poco favorables en la mayoría de los casos.

Ángela y Ash eran hermanos gemelos, ella pensaba, él actuaba…afortunadamente los planes de ella tenían en cuenta la poca inteligencia de su hermano y los preparaba tomando en cuenta los pequeños detalles, muchos de los cuales se le habían escapado en ese momento.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó con fuerza, aunque sin levantar la voz, no quería llamar la atención.

—Debes volver—Ash sonrió y no agregó nada más.

—¿Tan pronto? ¿Creí qué…?

No termino de preguntar, el hombre tenía un porte extraño, una postura orgullosa, una mirada desdeñosa, una expresión plácida. Sin duda alguna era él, pero había algo diferente...quizás fuera que sus ojos no brillaban.

—Alois y Claude vendrán por ti dentro de unos minutos. Ve con ellos, te darán el resto de las órdenes.

Ash abrió la puerta y se marchó, dejando a Ciel extrañado y confuso.

Se veía y hablaba igual que Ash, pero faltaban los comentarios mordaces, incluso hirientes. El hombre que él conocía jamás perdería la oportunidad de burlarse o amedrentarlo, hacerle saber que sin importar lo que hiciera, no tenía ningún tipo de control sobre su vida y dominarlo por completo. Le habría dado un par de explicaciones para tenerlo medianamente satisfecho, a medias tintas y la mayor parte sería mentira; pero no se habría limitado a darle órdenes sin más.

Algo faltaba. Además se suponía que ese sería su hogar durante el resto de su vida, él sería Alexis Collingwood hasta que muriera o decidieran que no les era más útil y lo mandarán a matar.

¿Por qué hacerlo volver? ¿A dónde le enviarían ahora? ¿Lo asesinarían finalmente?

Había mostrado su rostro ante los ojos del mundo entero, no podía convertirse en ningún otro Líder sin arriesgarse a ser reconocido. Los recuerdos del laboratorio donde realizan exámenes experimentales con él siendo un niño le golpearon con tanta fuerza que necesito sentarse al borde de la cama para regular su respiración.

El cuarto tan estrecho que apenas cabía de pie, las cuchillas atravesándolo, la sangre cayendo, manchándolo todo, el dolor punzante que le desgarraba la carne, el músculo y los tendones; la rápida regeneración, pero no lo suficiente como para que no deseará estar muerto antes que volver a pasar por esa tortura.

Las palabras de los Doctores que le atendían, asegurándole que era un "Milagro de la Naturaleza" y prometiendo alimentarlo…sus voces que no se callaban. Nunca.

No, prefería morir antes que volver a eso. Ya encontraría una forma de suicidarse, cual fuera, no importaba.

Tenía que irse antes que Sebastián o Claude vinieran por él, más tarde volvería por Alois…

Tomo un par de prendas de su armario al azar y se cambio, estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana, cuando Alois entró precipitadamente a la habitación y lo sujetó de la muñeca.

—Ven conmigo—dijo dulcemente y el trance se rompió, tenía miedo, pero lucharía y sabía que sin importar lo que pasará, Alois nunca lo traicionaría. ¿Verdad?

Y el caos se desató…

* * *

Observaba a los invitados con ojo crítico, la gran mayoría no tenían nada de especial, a excepción de que eran ricos y poderosos y había un montón de niñatos que lo serían en un futuro cercano; no creía que Alois se convirtiera en un pequeño terrorista, pero tampoco lo veía imposible, después de todo, de los dos chicos, el rubio era considerado el más intempestivo y estúpido, incapaz de pararse a pensar en las consecuencias antes de comenzar. "Ellos" lo sabían, por eso habían asignado a Claude para que lo vigilara, confiados en que el hombre cuyo comportamiento emulaba al de un robot con todo y manuales incluidos no los traicionaría. Por otro lado, tampoco confiaban en él y nos los culpaba ni lamentaba lo suficiente como para hacerles saber que a Claude le gustaban los juegos de mascarás. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Probablemente fuera puro instinto, sin embargo jamás fallaba.

Dejo de observar a los invitados con los que Ciel hablaba para centrarse en Alois, conversaba con una linda jovencita al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una triste sonrisa, cualquiera pensaría que realmente le dolía la muerte de su Padre.

Rachel, la supuesta madre de Ciel se lo llevó de la mano tras una corta interrupción, en menos de cinco minutos subiría a hablar con él. Haciéndose pasar como un invitado más, Sebastián daba órdenes al personal de seguridad por teléfono, el traje ejecutivo hecho a la medida lo enmascaraba tras la imagen de un hombre de negocios o un Corredor de la Bolsa tan obsesionado con el trabajo que no podía ni siquiera permitirse unos minutos para dedicárselos a las damas solteras, viudas y casadas que se le acercaban para hacerle conversación o conseguir algo más que una educada sonrisa. Mientras tanto daba indicaciones por el teléfono al personal de seguridad; ante cualquier eventualidad en el Salón que resultaba bastante improbable, él reaccionaría de inmediato. No perder de vista ni tan sólo un segundo a Ciel, tales fueron las órdenes de Vincent.

Salió del salón con la intención de entrar por la puerta trasera y escurrirse a la habitación de Ciel cuando sintió que alguien tiraba con fuerza de su mano derecha; una mano tan pequeña y delgada sólo podía pertenecer a…

—Hola

—Buenas noches, ¿necesitas algo?—cuestionó con fastidio y sarcasmo.

—Tengo algo que me gustaría mostrarte—respondió Alois echándose para atrás un mechón de cabello y jalándolo hasta la parte trasera del jardín, tras unos arbustos y tulipanes donde quedaron ocultos. Se suponía que no debería haber puntos ciegos que escaparan de las cámaras de seguridad o de las cinco docenas de guardias que resguardaban los límites de la Mansión, pero el tupido jardín dejaba vulnerables muchos puntos que cualquier ojo experto podía detectar con relativa facilidad. Había colocado guardias en estas zonas con el fin de eliminar estos puntos ciegos y dado la orden estricta de que cada diez minutos los guardias asignados tenían que reportarse con él mediante una clave que personalmente les asigno. No habían pasado ni dos minutos desde el último reporte, lo cual significaba que…

—Claude dijo que su mente era débil, yo le creo—Alois señaló al hombre que estaba exactamente en el punto que Sebastián le asigno, vigilaba atentamente, pero no parecía verlos.

—¿Tú lo hiciste?

Sentía curiosidad por conocer los nuevos talentos del muchacho, no creaba ilusiones ni los forzaba a ver algo que no existía, simple y sencillamente les decía y mostraba lo que no deberían ver ni oír, como si no existieran.

—Hum, si…—contestó Alois admirando satisfecho su obra—aunque es la primera vez que no lo hago por diversión. Me preguntó qué pasaría si le cortó un dedo, podría verme o pensaría que es obra de un Demonio o alguna fuente sobrenatural. Tal vez otro día lo intente…

—Felicidades—concluyó secamente Sebastián con intención de marcharse—. Eres una pequeña aberración que medirá más de un metro sesenta por siempre.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera!—gritó Alois lanzándose sobre él para besarlo en los labios, Sebastián pudo haberlo esquivado si hubiera querido, pero aunque Alois no era ni de lejos un espécimen tan interesante como su pupilo Ciel, también tenía cierto encanto por el que se sentía atraído y que si era sincero se limitaba a la pregunta de "¿Y ahora qué tontería hará?"

El sabor de la sangre de Alois no tardo en inundar sus pupilas gustativas, sólo un poco, sangre dulce, joven y ambiciosa, cruel e hiriente, pero también sensible y amorosa. Y una memoria de Alois lo sacudió, el odio en sus ojos, el desprecio en su mirada, saber que ese hombre le quitaría a su amadísimo Ciel; si se atrevía, si tenía el valor de siquiera intentarlo le daría la más cruel y terrible muerte. Sólo un pensamiento de una memoria perdida, de un Alois tan diferente y parecido a la vez al niño de trece años que tenía frente a sí, hacia un Sebastián tan inútil y joven como cualquier chiquillo de once años que no ha conocido otra cosa que el miedo y el dolor.

—¿Quieres más?—preguntó Alois separándose unos centímetros—. Entonces seré bueno contigo y te lo daré, lo suficiente como para que sepas quién fui y lo que tú eres…—sonrió con desprecio, mordió su lengua y lo que minutos atrás habían sido unas gotitas de sangre, se convirtieron en un fluir abundante y él bebió.

Pudo haber empujado a Alois, saboreado y negado a tragar e incluso asesinarlo si hubiera querido, no era esclavo de sus deseos, ni siquiera de la sangre, pero bebió. Bebió porque jamás renunciaría a su pasado y entonces vio…

_Eran bonitos, mucho…muy lindos, pero eran débiles, tanto de mente como de cuerpo, bastaba sólo con verlos, pero Ciel les miraba como si fueran valiosos y eso le molestaba porque significaba que robaban su atención. Podrían matarlos en ese momento y ahorrarse muchos problemas…_

—_Nos lo llevaremos—anunció Ciel quitándose la capa que cubría sus hombros y cubriendo a uno de los niños, ambos le lanzaban miradas aterrorizadas, pese a que medían casi lo mismo, los niños que yacían en el suelo de tierra estaban muy por debajo de su peso normal, al borde de la inanición. Ni siquiera tendrían que tomarse la molestia de matarlos, bastaba con que los dejarán en medio del campo y sus dueños vendrían a buscarlos, los golpearían hasta la muerte para que sirvieran de ejemplo a otros esclavos que albergarán el deseo de escapar y dejarán de soñar con la libertad._

—_Son muy jóvenes, ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo?—pregunto arrodillándose sobre el otro chico y tomándolo de la barbilla, estudiándolo—. Además tampoco parecen muy inteligentes._

—_Él morirá pronto, necesitamos de alguien que cuide de nosotros—le explicó Ciel limpiando los restos de suciedad del rostro del chico, él por su parte restregó la mejilla del otro niño con demasiada fuerza, desistió pronto, necesitaría toneladas de agua y jabón antes de ver el color que se escondía tras las capas de mugre rezagada._

—_¿Y se supone que estos niños habrán de custodiar nuestra supervivencia?_

—_Los enviaremos a las mejores escuelas, los salvaremos de su miseria, nos deberán la vida. Crecerán y cuidarán de nosotros y nuestros bienes, se casarán y tendrán hijos, nos servirán bien. Entonces sus hijos heredarán la tarea de servirnos tras su muerte y se verán recompensados._

—_¿Lo has decidido nada más verlos, cierto?_

_Ciel asintió y Alois sonrió._

—_¿Y si ellos deciden que no quieren servirles a Criaturas como nosotros?_

_Ciel rió suavemente, un sonido suave y dulce, Alois nunca se cansaba de escucharlo en las pocas oportunidades que tenía. Ciel se puso de pie y extendiendo sus brazos señaló a los niños._

—_Le ofreceremos el cielo, se quemarán un poco con las llamas del infierno, pero es preferible que agonizar en el purgatorio. ¿Por qué se negarían? Es más de lo que nos ofrecieron a nosotros._

_Alois sujetó la cabeza del chico y la acurrucó en su pecho._

—_Además…—le susurró al oído—siempre tenemos la opción de matarlos—disfrutó con el ligero temblor de puro terror que estremeció al niño. Tenía miedo, bien…debían temerles si querían vivir._

_Ciel no dijo más, se limitó a hacerle una seña al cochero para que les ayudara a llevar a los chicos al carruaje, seguía siendo tan quisquilloso como siempre y no quería ensuciar su bonita ropa. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? El viejo chocheaba y ellos serían unos niños por toda la eternidad. Tal vez Ciel tuviera razón…_

* * *

Sin estar del todo abarrotado, el salón de baile refulgía en vida, risas, cuchicheos, guiños, coqueteos…todo mundo sabía lo conservadores que los Collingwood eran, cualquier falta a la moral sería duramente criticada. Sin embargo la seguridad a la que estaban acostumbrados a dar por hecho los convertían en presas fáciles, las personas normales tenían problemas para reaccionar razonablemente en situaciones imprevistas, aquellos otros que se sentían invulnerables no actuarían mejor.

Ciel acababa de retirarse a su habitación, Rachel bajaba por las escaleras, Vincent subía a su Despacho, Ash lo seguía; Alois amaba el caos y la destrucción, sin embargo Ciel detestaba los daños innecesarios, tener a ambos contentos no sería tarea fácil.

Lanzó el primer disparo, el sonido rebotó en el salón ahogado por los gritos de sorpresa o terror, menos de treinta segundos después la segunda bala rompió un enorme ventanal, seguido de una serie de disparos lanzados al azar.

Los gritos se convirtieron en llantos histéricos y se mezclaron con la confusión y el miedo.

¿Quién disparaba?

Sebastián podía haber programado un Sistema de Seguridad perfectos con los elementos disponibles, pero olvido los otros. Esos guardias de las otras Familias importantes que temían por su vida y que se infiltraron como invitados, Claude se había aprovechado de algunos de estos, no muchos…lo suficiente para sembrar el caos y la confusión a su alrededor.

Cuando al día siguiente, el cabeza de la familia apareciera muerto y su hijo estuviera desaparecido, se abrirían varias investigaciones, pero la gran mayoría conducirían a la nada y entonces Alois actuaría, rodarían un par de cabezas, pero su Amo no tenía la intención de permanecer tras las sombras toda la vida y Ciel, se enfurecería al principio, pero lo superaría…siempre lo hacía.

Mientras tanto Alois entretenía a Sebastián en el jardín, con un poco de suerte el hombre enloquecería.

Un minuto, sesenta y cinco segundos desde el primer disparo, en ese momento Vincent ya debería estar muerto y Alois ya estaría saliendo con Ciel de la Mansión.

Subió los escalones con calma, ahora todos disparaban… ¿Quién era el enemigo? Nadie lo sabía, pero disparaban. Tal vez habría más muertes de las previstas, considerando que cero era el número de decesos que Alois tenía en mente; no le extrañaba, los humanos se salían de control con gran facilidad, no era su culpa, de nadie en realidad, tal vez de la estupidez…

Deslizó la mano en el pasamano mientras ascendía por las escaleras, dobló en el pasillo a la izquierda, pasó por largo en varias habitaciones y lo encontró…

Sangre. La olió y le repugno. Sonrió divertido, lo imaginaba, pero nunca lo creyó realmente. Lo supo desde que dejo de escuchar sus ecos de venganza. Ash estaba muerto, un disparo directo a la sien, ni siquiera tuvo alguna oportunidad.

Entró sin tocar, en medio de la habitación el cadáver de Ash, los ojos y la boca abierta, una mueca desagradable; Vincent lo esperaba sentado tras su escritorio, frente a él una copa de vino, daba pequeños sorbos y no mostraba la desesperación y ansias típicas de una persona que acaba de enfrentarse a la muerte.

Se acercó hasta el enorme escritorio y tomó asiento sin ser invitado.

—¿Gustas beber algo en particular?—preguntó Vincent señalando con la mirada al mini bar en un rincón.

—Whisky—contestó.

El hombre lo sirvió el mismo y ofreció con un gesto condescendiente. La frialdad de sus movimientos más que despertarle admiración, le fastidiaba. Era un humano, sólo un soso y reemplazable ser humano, ¿porqué no le temía?

—¿Quién lo envió a matarme?

—Alois.

—Entonces supongo que ya sabe de tu traición.

Él asintió.

—Y no le importa—concluyó Vincent dando un sorbo—. Es igual a como mi padre decía, aunque habríamos preferido estudiarlo un poco más. ¿Ha venido por Ciel?

—Correcto.

—No lo permitiré—y el tono de voz de Vincent no cambió, no le amenazaba, ni intimidaba, ni siquiera advertía, simplemente estaba dando a conocer un hecho—. Alexis o Ciel es lo más cercano que tendré a un hijo, me pertenece de alguna forma. No estoy dispuesto a negociar.

—¿Y si te mato ahora mismo?

—Claude, eres una oveja negra. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo con "Ellos", no quieren romperlos y ellos nunca le gustaron. De lo contrario, ¿crees que podríamos haberles hecho algo así? Si me matas, irán primero por ti y después por tu muñequita de porcelana, es tan joven y débil aún…y no la matarán, ¿sabes? Nos las entregarán y será por toda la eternidad un juguete en manos deseosas de descubrir el secreto de la inmortalidad sin los desagradables inconvenientes que este encierra y Ciel, me temo que no estaré ahí para protegerlo, sufrirá un destino tan horrible como tú Amo.

Y por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación la sonrisa de Vincent se desvaneció. Claude no conocía el miedo, pero la sensación cosquillante que le corroía la nuca se le parecía bastante.

—Ahora han armado un desorden de tal magnitud que tendré que hacer uso de muchos de mis recursos para arreglarlo. No quiero pensar en esto ahora mismo. Será mejor que vayamos a la habitación de Ciel y lo encontremos ahí y como seguramente Alois ya estará ahí esperándote, deberás convencerlo de que lo deje ir. Y podrán hacer lo que les plazca, ir a donde prefieran…Les doy mi palabra.

Claude pudo haberse lanzado sobre él y desgarrado su garganta, también disparado directamente a su cabeza, incluso intentar apoderarse de su mente. Pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que tenía razón.

Tomó de una sola vez el whisky y junto a Vincent salió del Despacho, en dirección a la habitación de Ciel.

Es justo decir que nadie se sorprendió de encontrarla vacía.

* * *

Aterrizaron en el suelo con suavidad, sus pies se deslizaron por la hierba sin hacer ruido.

De lejos les llegaban los gritos ahogados de los invitados y el olor a pólvora los atosigaba más que el de sonido de los disparos, Alois marcaba el ritmo, rápido y constante, no vacilaba. Ciel le seguía en silencio, dejándose llevar.

Era diferente, podía verse igual, pero no era el mismo Alois con el que había compartido su cama.

—Tenemos que ir allá—se liberó del agarre opresivo del rubio y se encaminó rumbo al granero, desde que le vio sintió la necesidad de ir, tuvo muchas oportunidades antes, pero temía a lo que encontraría, ahora sabía que si se marchaba sin verlo, no volvería jamás.

—Ciel, ¡espera!—le gritó Alois sujetándolo con tanta fuerza del brazo que sintió como los huesos crujían.

—Tengo que ir allí—repitió ignorando el dolor y adelantándose.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

Alois no se opuso más, en silencio le siguió.

No era un granero, había sido reconstruido para parecerse a uno, pero no lo fue siempre. Incluso un rápido vistazo basto para mostrarle que en otro tiempo fue una casita de campo, pequeña y confortable. La escalera que llevaba a la segunda planta, la salita donde los niños tomaban el té y las macetas donde el olor dulce de las flores los envolvía. Habían tirado las escaleras y derribado el segundo piso, las puertas también fueron reemplazadas y la pintura se correó con el paso de los años, pero la casita…era pequeña, pero muy bonita, la prefería por encima de cualquier otra Mansión e incluso había supervisado personalmente la decoración del lugar. Sería su último regalo antes de…

"_La belleza es subjetiva, Alexis…y depende del ojo del que la mira. Al igual que la justicia, si fuera sencillo distinguir entre el bien y el mal, nunca necesitaríamos crecer ni fingir que somos adultos"_

—Iba a ser tú último obsequio, ¿lo recuerdas?

Estaba oscuro, pero su visión se adoptó fácilmente, sus sentidos agudos gracias a la sangre de Sebastián.

—No.

—Decidiste que nos iríamos y lo dejaríamos ser feliz, pero dudaste al final y eso les costó la vida a ellas.

Alois le hablaba desde el umbral de la puerta, el brillo la Luna dejaba ver su rostro y lo hacía ver mayor, triste y resignado.

—Ya no eres el mismo—declaró apenado de que el lazo que compartieran desde niños se hubiera roto.

En menos de un segundo Alois lo abrazaba por detrás, recargó su mejilla contra su hombro y dijo:

—Soy el mismo que juro estar contigo hasta el final de los tiempos. Incluso si todos te abandonaban yo prometí permanecer a tu lado por siempre.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Necesitaba poder para protegerte—Alois rió suavemente—pero terminé liando todo.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A un lugar seguro. Haré tu deseo realidad, Ciel. Te haré feliz.

Ciel sintió las bocanadas de aire caliente de Alois golpeando su nuca y escuchó su respiración asustada, temerosa de no lograr lo que se proponía. Estaban vivos, tenían un corazón que latía y sangre caliente corriendo por sus venas, no estaban muertos. No eran Seres Humanos, pero tampoco Demonios del Infierno. ¿Qué eran?

—Te mostraré quién eres realmente una vez esté listo. Confía en mí, por una vez confía en mí.

Ciel no respondió, le faltaban las palabras. Ese lugar, había estado ahí antes, no una, sino muchas veces y siempre fue feliz. Lo sentía. Tenía preguntas, pero temía por las respuestas. Prefirió callar antes de responder, sólo un minuto antes de continuar se dijo a sí mismo, un minuto…

* * *

El dolor en las costillas lo trajo de vuelta, mataría al bastardo que se atrevía a patearlo, pero también debía agradecerle el que lo rescatará de ese torbellino de emociones. Alois era un maldito sádico, debía de ser su Don, usar las emociones de otros, amplificarlas. Era como si una hormiga se enfrentará contra un ventilador, la sola fuerza del impacto bastaría para aturdirla, más no matarla. No causaba un gran daño, pero bastaba para confundir a sus enemigos.

—¿Piensas dormir hasta mañana?

Sebastián reconoció la voz de Claude y se puso de pie, Vincent lo acompañaba, no le extraño, siempre supo que ese hombre escondía algo. Nadie sonreía tanto a menos que tuviera la necesidad de ocultar su verdadero rostro y todas esas otras emociones que no le convenía que vieran.

El ruido lo aturdió, a ninguno de los otros pareció importarle, decidió que a él tampoco lo haría y no preguntó.

—¿Ciel te escuchará?—la pregunta de Vincent estaba dirigida a él, aunque ni siquiera se tomará la molestia de mirarlo al rostro.

—Probablemente.

—Me complace escuchar eso, si fuera alguien fácil de manipular no valdría el tiempo que hemos invertido en él.

—Supongo que después de esto tendremos una conversación.

—Tú no—fue Claude quién respondió—. Después de esto ya no te necesitaremos.

Avanzaban a paso rápido, aunque no demasiado.

—¿Eso significará que me matarán?

Vincent contestó.

—No hay necesidad de hacerlo. Te lo prometimos, llegado el momento te daremos tus recuerdos. Esa es una de las razones por las que trabajas con nosotros, ¿no es así?

—¿Quién eres?

Sebastián sujetó del hombro a Vincent impidiéndole avanzar, Claude ni siquiera pestañeo.

—Un buen esposo, un padre de familia, un importante empresario.

Se soltó con un tirón suave y agregó.

—Ciel es un niño y el hijo de Rachel, es importante en muchas formas. Si lo convences de que regrese, te daré lo que más deseas.

—¿Ciel es Alexis?

—Se podría decir.

El tono de voz se mantenía neutro, como si no le importará.

—Rachel lo cree y lo ama, es lo que importa—agregó sin develar ninguna emoción

Sebastián había conocido a todo tipo de personas, ambiciosas, ególatras y megalómanas; por la postura de Vincent no cabía duda de que se amoldaba a las tres y ese resquicio de compasión por su esposa se le antojaba más que ridículo, desagradable.

La casita de campo no tenía más pinta de granero que él de Repostero para un ojo estudioso y curioso. Los niños estaban dentro, Alois opacaba la presencia de Ciel, pero no demasiado; estaban demasiado compenetrados, como si fueran uno.

Vincent fue el primero en entrar, Alois abrazaba a Ciel, ambos los esperaban, sus grandes ojos infantiles les miraron.

—Alexis, regresa con nosotros…—más que una petición, las palabras de Vincent a oídos de cualquiera sonarían más como una orden y siendo críticos, amenaza.

Vincent extendió una de sus manos y Ciel se apartó de Alois, más no se les acercó.

—Padre…—siseó con desprecio—. Preferiría morir antes que volver contigo.

Vincent miró a Sebastián y comprendió, empujó a Alois quién lanzó un grito ahogado y tomó en brazos a Ciel. Había tomado su decisión

— Dominaremos el mundo, lo recuerdas. Seremos los titiriteros y moveremos los hilos.

Era ligero y delgado y nunca antes le había parecido tanto un niño asustado, ni siquiera en el callejón, en medio de la inmundicia, casi esperaba que asintiera sumisamente como cualquier otro infante.

—No seré tu títere—exclamó en voz alta Ciel y lo abofeteó, el niño se libero cayendo con gracia felina y se puso de pie junto a Alois. La sorpresa se convirtió en satisfacción y sonrió.

—¿Tienes algún plan?—le preguntó Ciel a Alois.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros antes de dirigirse a Claude.

—¿Piensas traicionarme una vez más?

El aludido no contestó.

—No me sorprendería si lo hicieras, pero esta vez no te lo perdonaría y lo sabes.

Claude sonrió, no a media luna ni con esa terrible mueca que nadie terminaba por creerse, sino que mostró todos los dientes y Alois lanzó un suspiro entre aliviado y decepcionado, como si acabara de recibir una noticia dolorosa que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando.

—Y tú Sebastián, ¿a quién eliges?—le preguntó.

—¿Por qué tendría que responderte?—cuestionó mirando con recelo al chico, lo cierto es que nunca le había gustado y la idea de ser su aliado no le atraía.

—Yo también tengo respuestas y las mías podrían hacerte mucho más feliz—objetó Alois sujetando a Ciel por la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia sí—. ¿Qué eliges?

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensar su respuesta.

—Quiero seguir estudiando al mundo.

Se aproximó hasta Ciel, lo tomó del rostro y le golpeó en la nuca, el niño cayo inconsciente. Fue cuestión de milésimas de segundos, Ciel ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

—Es mucho más lindo y menos estorboso cuando duerme—comentó Sebastián acariciando la frente de Ciel—y silencioso también.

Alois sonrió feliz, a diferencia de Claude, Sebastián jamás traicionaría a Ciel; aunque sus métodos dejaban mucho que desear.

—Somos dos contra uno, ni siquiera tú Claude, tienes oportunidad de detenernos. Así que con su permiso…

Alois hizo una torpe reverencia a modo de burla y llevando a Ciel en brazos pasaron justo en medio de Vincent y Claude.

Ninguno se opuso, habían tomado sus decisiones y aquel no era un buen momento para revelar un puñado de verdades incomodas. Después de todo, a excepción de Vincent, todos tenían fragmentos de esa "Verdad"—

—¿Por qué no los detuviste?—preguntó Claude al verlos alejarse.

—Ciel volverá cuando esté listo, Alois no puede vivir sin ti y Sebastián seguirá a Ciel hasta el mismo infierno. Aflojemos un poco la cadena de los perros, dejemos que jueguen y disfruten de la libertad durante un tiempo, hasta que descubran que está tiene un precio tal vez un poco demasiado alto. Además…—y las sirenas de la policía, bomberos y ambulancias se dejaron escuchar a lo lejos—. Tendremos que arreglar un par de cosas por aquí…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Siendo francos, ¿alguien recuerda este fic o alguien que leyó este fic en él pasado, sigue metido en el mundillo del fanfic?

Lo dudo, no actualizaba desde hace más de tres años y aunque siempre tuve la intención de actualizarlo, hasta ahora me he animado finalmente a escribirlo. Supongo que todos lo daban por muerto, no les culpo…incluso yo creí en un momento que no podía continuar, por lo estúpido que era…y bueno, hay varias anécdotas igual estúpidas e irrelevantes de por medio. Podría darles un millar de razones por la que lo dejé abandonados, pero me las reservaré porque son tan aburridas de escribir como de leer.

Lo cual no significa que no puedan reclamarme y llamar irresponsable, floja y demás adjetivos tan ciertos como ofensivos, incluso si el destinatario se sabe merecedor, pero bueno…ya perdí el punto y como no puedo retroceder el tiempo (para mi mala fortuna), me limitare a decir que SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCHOOOOOOOOOO EL MEGA RETRASO, simple y sencillamente el fic no se dejaba escribir hasta ahora. No pregunten cómo funciona, pero a veces…no se deja escribir y tengo que pelearme con él. Ya empiezo a delirar.

Como sea, cualquier duda, crítica, queja, sugerencia será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
